Never Again
by Kakashihasnicearms
Summary: Kakashi watched as his life began to fall apart. First was his father, then Obito, Rin, his sensei and Kushina. He felt himself getting colder and colder until his soul would shatter into ice. His sensei was the last straw and he'd be damned if he was going to mess up again. Brotherly!Kakashi Smart!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kakashi watched as his life began to fall apart. First was his father, then Obito, Rin, his sensei and Kushina. He felt himself getting colder and colder until his soul would shatter into ice. His sensei was the last straw and he'd be damned if he was going to mess up again. Brotherly!Kakashi Smart!Naru

* * *

His heart panicked in the same way he'd seen Rin jump in front of his Chidori. He almost cried out in fear and anger.

"No, Kurenai. The Will of Fire dictates that we protect the future generation. There is no way we're allowing you to go to the front lines," Kurenai's father stated. Kakashi wanted to second her plea, but the words died in his throat as he saw the Kyuubi shrink to half its size. He gritted his teeth and turned around. He ran towards it using all his chakra and heard Kurenai's father's angry voice behind him, slowly catching up. He pumped more chakra and went as fast as he could.

There, he saw his sensei impaled. Kakashi stood in shock.

"Kakashi…" Minato whispered. Kakashi tried desperately to take down the seal but it was no use.

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi cried out, tears streaming down his face. He made no attempt to wipe them away. He quieted down as he heard Kushina give her last words to her child. Kushina looked up to Kakashi.

"Take care of Naruto," Kushina said, trying not to get more choked up.

Minato gave his final words and sealed the Kyuubi in his son. The seal went down and Kakashi ran to his sensei's side.

Kakashi stopped breathing as he checked for a pulse and found none. He turned to Kushina in fear and saw her taking shallow breaths, close to death.

Hiruzen ran up and Kushina coughed up more blood.

"His name is Naruto…from Jiraiya's book," Kushina sighed and died in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi screamed until his throat felt like it was on fire. He shakily walked to Naruto and picked up the wailing baby.

"It's okay, Naruto," Kakashi soothed and held the baby close.

* * *

"In order to protect Minato's child—" Hiruzen started. Kakashi wanted to kill himself now, knowing that what his next words would probably be worse than death. He tried to zone out but it didn't work.

"You must stay away from the child. We will be naming this child Uzumaki to further protect him. You know that Minato made enough enemies of Kumo and Kiri and Iwa during the Second and Third Ninja World Wars," Hiruzen looked at Kakashi carefully.

"But Sandaime-sama, please. At least let me…do something," Kakashi pleaded. His eyes were stormy but his voice sounded weak. Hiruzen sighed.

"I'll let you stay in ANBU as his secret guard. You are to watch over him but never be seen by him," Hiruzen acquiesced.

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama," Kakashi bowed and gave a last longing look at the baby in a hospital crib. Just among many other orphans who were in this ward of the Konoha Hospital. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi walked away, each step another knife in his heart.

His steps echoed in the quiet hallway and he felt that his life had just imploded. _I'm sorry sensei. I'm going to make this right and I'll protect Naruto. No matter what._

Kakashi was immediately pulled in a search and rescue team the moment he was seen by another ninja.

"Use your Sharingan," the ninja pleaded. Kakashi went from pile of rubble A to pile of rubble B and so on. After a while, he stumbled upon Minato's house. He could tell from the kunai that had chakra on them. He stood there for a moment and created a clone to help out the village as he mourned. He dug through the rubble until his fingers bled. Finally, he found two things: a necklace of Kushina's and one of Minato's kunai. He gripped them tightly and went on to find any civilians.

* * *

Kakashi watched as the nurses deliberately ignored Naruto until the last moment. However, there was one good nurse there. Kakashi walked over and made small talk.

"Hello," Kakashi greeted. She blushed slightly.

"Hello. Do you know this baby?" she asked quietly.

"No, I'm just passing through. I couldn't help but notice, however, that the other nurses ignore him," Kakashi said, pushing down his anger.

"Yeah. I feel bad for this little guy. He's so cute. I'm so sad that Hokage-sama denied my request to adopt him. The parents must've been quite the couple," she laughed. Kakashi felt his heart drop a little at the mention of his sensei and Kushina.

"I hope he won't have to spend too long at the orphanage. I grew up there; I know how hard it is," she sighed.

Kakashi nodded.

"Bye," Kakashi walked away and she gave a small wave.

He walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets.

As he walked back to his apartment, he passed by the dango shop.

"Oi! Kakashi!" Gai yelled.

Kakashi stopped and thought about it. Looking up into the sky, he decided against it. He kept walking, much to his fellow shinobi's dismay.

"Kakashi!" he cried. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head slightly.

"Please," Gai muttered. Kakashi shook his hand off and walked to his apartment.

Crashing on his bed, Kakashi sighed. He opened his eyes to see the framed photo of his team. Minato leaned on a tree, Rin gave a smile, Obito was glaring at Kakashi and Kakashi looked bored.

Kakashi felt another stab of pain and rolled over.


	2. Chapter 2

Missions were the thing that helped Kakashi get his mind off of the child he knew was leaving alone, but he had no choice.

"Kakashi," Hiruzen said one day.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"How has your other mission been going?"

"His fifth birthday is tomorrow," Kakashi stated. "Can you allow me to see him? Just for tomorrow?"

Hiruzen took a long drag on his pipe. His eyes closed and Kakashi could feel himself become impatient. He exhaled a perfect ring of smoke and gave Kakashi a weary look.

"Fine," Hiruzen grumbled. Kakashi bowed deeply and used all his willpower to not scream in joy.

He'd lost so much over the course of nineteen years of living and this was the last bit of hope.

"You may go," Hiruzen said and Kakashi walked out, as if not affected by it. The moment the door closed, Kakashi ran to the bakery and placed an order for a small cake.

"Please have it ready by tomorrow morning," Kakashi said. The woman nodded and Kakashi walked around Konoha, looking to buy him a proper present.

* * *

After three hours, Kakashi hadn't found anything.

He sighed and went into his last hope, a bookstore. He passed by the adult section and went into the general knowledge section.

Kakashi thumbed through multiple books and eventually found one he liked.

It was a book that was very well versed in Konoha's history. It went from chakra to Konoha's founding clans. Kakashi nodded in approval and paid for it.

He walked to his apartment and sure enough, he passed by the dango shop.

"Oi! My Eternal Rival Kakashi!" Gai yelled out. Kakashi actually turned his head to look at Gai. Gai looked hopeful. Kurenai and Asuma gave encouraging smiles and Kakashi sighed. He walked over, much to Gai's inclination.

"We thought you'd gone brain-dead," Kurenai laughed.

Kakashi remained silent. The three Jounin sighed. _At least he's here. We shouldn't rush it. _

Kakashi bit into a dango and as he did, Gai peered into the bag.

"What did you buy? A book?" Gai asked.

Kurenai and Asuma knew of Kakashi's recent reading habits, but it didn't seem to have gotten to Gai. Yet.

"I'm sure Kakashi likes to keep that kind of stuff private," Kurenai laughed nervously.

"What kind of stuff? Private?" Gai put the pieces together sideways and upside down.

"You have a girlfriend!?" Gai yelled. By this time, the rest of the shop either gave scathing looks towards Gai or surprised looks at Kakashi.

"No," Kakashi deadpanned.

"But…then why did you buy a book?" Gai was thoroughly confused. He was still on the girlfriend thing and he couldn't understand how a girl could tie in with a book. Was it a present as an anniversary or first date?

"It's not your concern," Kakashi said icily. Gai groaned in confusion and looked at the other Jounin for help.

Kurenai and Asuma exchanged looks and their results were not upbeat.

"Gai, don't push him," Kurenai hissed. She pulled him closer and whispered in his ear. "_Don't you know what tomorrow is?"_

Gai shook his head. However, before he could ask, Kakashi was already gone.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and for a moment excitement filled him. He was five! To him, that was a huge accomplishment, since five happened to be half of ten, which was an equally double number. Also, it meant not having too much alone time and going to the Academy and making friends the next year!

Then reality set in. It was a cold slap in the face and Naruto sighed. He got up and brushed his teeth and made some tea.

He drew on some paper and taped it to the wall. It was a drawing of him and two people he imagined being his parents: a mother with simple brown hair and a smile with his whisker marks and a father with blonde hair and black eyes.

Mildly satisfied with it, he gave a dry smile and let his mind wander. He lay on the floor in thought until it was lunch and he made himself ramen.

He knew if he went out, especially today for some reason, he'd be glared at harsher and maybe even beaten again.

The hours passed and he ended up eating more ramen for dinner.

As he sipped some more tea, a knock interrupted him. Naruto stood and opened the door.

"Hello?" Naruto asked, uncertain and a bit fearful.

"Hello," Kakashi said. He let himself in.

"I'd like for you to stay here until I tell you," Kakashi said. Naruto, thoroughly confused, could only nod.

Kakashi quickly flicked out candles and placed the cake on the table. He lit them and sighed.

"Come over," Kakashi said. The darkness in the apartment was only dampened by the candlelight.

Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"Happy birthday," Kakashi eye-smiled.

Naruto began to cry. Kakashi, flustered, went to him and picked him up and hugged him close.

"W-why?" Naruto asked, sobering up a little.

Kakashi didn't reply.

"You have a cake to eat," Kakashi said and set the boy down. He allowed Naruto to blow out the candles and he flicked on a light.

The cake was cut and Naruto grabbed a plate and eagerly devoured it.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.  
"I'm glad," Kakashi said, eating his slice.

After a few minutes, Kakashi gave his present of the book.

Naruto began to cry again.

"Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked, exasperated.

"N-no one has ever been this nice!" Naruto sobbed. Kakashi patted his back.

* * *

Kakashi waited until the child fell asleep to leave. He sighed and looked out the window to see his sensei's face.

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered and closed his visible eye. "I hope I'm doing the right thing for once."

* * *

"Itachi, what do you think?" Akane asked.

"About what, nee-san?" Itachi asked. They sat on the veranda at midnight looking at the moon.

"What tou-san was talking about," Akane said softly.

"Hm," Itachi hummed. "Maybe a war. First a civil war, obviously. Then, a full scale war."

"Ha, with all the enemies we have we'll get pulverized, probably. Unless Hokage-sama decides to use Konoha's weapon of war and without the Uchiha, we'll be annihilated," Akane mused. Her black eyes shone with fear in the moonlight.

"Weapon of war?" Itachi asked.

"Jinchuuriki. Don't tell me Danzo-sama hasn't told you. Or you haven't heard any rumors," Akane glanced at her brother.

"…" Itachi waited for the response. His older sister was the only person he could trust to ask questions from and get a truthful response.

"Sasuke's friend," Akane sighed. "He's such a good kid too."

"Naruto?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Akane said. Itachi sighed.

"Is there anything else I should know about him?" Itachi asked. Akane gave him a sideways glance.

"I don't want to say it aloud," Akane activated her Sharingan and peered into Itachi's eyes. After a moment, Itachi nodded.

"You're lucky to have been mentored by the Yellow Flash," Itachi commented. "I don't understand why I never saw him here, if he always visited the compound to teach you."

"Well, wasn't tou-san always training you?" Akane arched a brow.

"He was. Or I was training with Shisui," Itachi sighed. "You were, what, trained by him for six years? Or did he start teaching you when you were four? I was only two."

"It was five years. He died when I was nine. You know that. You were six," Akane said. Itachi nodded.

"Also, why did he teach you? I mean, didn't he have his own squad?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they all became Chuunin at the first Exam they had and passed, seeing how skilled their sensei was. But, kaa-san and her friend, Kushina, made a promise that they'd be godparents to each other's kids," Akane sighed. "Do you remember Kushina?"

"A little. The woman with Yondaime-sama with red hair?" Itachi asked.

"Yep," Akane said. She turned her head and saw Sasuke walking up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nee-chan…nii-san," Sasuke grumbled.

"What, Sasuke?" Akane stood and picked up the five year old.

"I had a nightmare. It was about by friend. Everyone in the village got so angry for some reason and then they killed him," Sasuke started to cry some more.

"Don't cry, Sasuke. Itachi and I will go out and see if he's alright, okay?" Akane gave him a small smiled. He nodded.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. He walked back to his room and Akane watched with her Sharingan to see if he was really going back to bed.

After a moment, he seemed to stop moving and Akane turned to Itachi.

"Let's go," Akane said.

"Really?" Itachi asked.

"Neither of us can sleep. At least, I can't. I never could after that night," Akane said. "Plus, we have no mission tomorrow and we're both Chuunin. We're not Genin they're going to rein in all the time."

Itachi nodded and they walked out of the compound.

* * *

Two pairs of Sharingan peered into Naruto's bedroom through the window.

"Kakashi-senpai," the two Uchiha greeted as they slipped into the bedroom silently.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Akane said.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked. They leaned on the wall.

Kakashi looked at they wearily. He trusted Akane; she'd been in the ANBU in his squad for a year and then resigned for some reason. _I still need to look into that._ As a result of his trust in the heir to the Uchiha clan, he trusted Itachi.

"Because I had to," Kakashi said. He knew Akane knew Minato and she nodded.

"What did you get him?" Akane asked.

"A book," Kakashi replied.

"And?" Akane wasn't satisfied, mainly because he knew Kakashi didn't half-ass things like this.

"A cake. Chocolate frosting with a vanilla cake part with a layer of strawberries," Kakashi added. The two Uchiha paled and exchanged a look.

"Cake…" they looked a little sick.

"What's wrong with cake?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's too sweet," they said simultaneously. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"But strawberry shortcake is good. The frosting isn't all that sweet if you use a tablespoon of sugar and a cup of whipping cream," Akane said thoughtfully.

"I like dango better," Itachi stated.

"I know," Akane glared at him. Kakashi deduced that a fight must've broken out between the two over said sweet. Itachi smirked a little.

The three Sharingan wielders were silenced as the blonde opend his eyes.

"Kakashi-san, it's loud," Naruto complained. He looked around and saw the two Uchiha.

"Who're they?" Naruto asked, a bit fearful. Before Kakashi could answer, Akane beat him to it.

"We're Sasuke's siblings," Akane gave him a similar smile she had given Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

"Really? Are you Genin?" Naruto sat up, excited to see real ninja.

"No, we're Chuunin, in ANBU," Akane smiled softly.

"Chuunin? ANBU?" Naruto cocked his head.

"It's in your book. Read it tomorrow," Kakashi said. Naruto grinned a little wider and something _tacked_ next to Akane's head.

"Senbon?" Akane pulled it out of the wall.

"Nee-san happens to be very skilled. It's going to take a lot more to even land a hit on her," Itachi stated.

"How come she saw my attack coming?" Naruto frowned.

"She has the Sharingan," Itachi explained. "I'm sure it's in the book Kakashi-senpai had given you. Right, Kakashi-senpai?" Itachi looked at Kakashi. He nodded.

"That's so cool!" Naruto grinned.

"Take a good look," Akane stepped forward and Naruto peered into the three-tomoe Sharingan. Naruto felt himself get sleepy and before he knew he didn't want to sleep, he was already passed out on his bed. Kakashi tucked him in and walked out with the two Uchiha.

"So, why did you two come?" Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke had a nightmare about Naruto and we decided we had nothing better to do, so we checked up on him," Akane said. "But it seems we really didn't need to."

"Sorry," Kakashi eye-smiled and shunshin'd away.

**A/N I really appreciate the reviews! Thank you Turmanarmo and Prescripto13 for reviewing! **

**Free cake to anyone who reviews! Well then, ****またじかいね！**


	3. Chapter 3

Fugaku's anger towards the discrimination was about to boil over. It was late at night and he summoned his daughter to the room they often used as a relaxing room or one for talking or playing shogi.

This was completely different. This was not relaxing at all and Akane knew it. She steeled her nerves and pushed down fear.

"Yes, tou-san?" Akane asked.

"Exactly whose side are you on?" Fugaku asked. Akane knew he'd pushed her into a corner; if she didn't answer the Uchiha's side, he'd disown her and kick her out at the least or kill her in the worst case.

Akane took a deep breath.

"This clan's," she said. Her deep black eyes looked into his with no emotion. Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"If I ever catch you doing anything to hinder our freedom, I can promise the consequences will be less than desirable," Fugaku let her imagination run with that threat.

"Tou-san, you know I'd never jeopardize this clan," Akane made her voice break a little. It helped soften the atmosphere a bit. Fugaku let her continue.

"I promise this on my life. I will protect the future of the clan with all my power. However…" Akane's eyes gained a glint of anger. "As an ANBU, I must also protect Konoha. I will sacrifice to protect both. I will give my opinion to you now as a Konoha shinobi," Akane clenched her fists.

"I don't think going behind the Hokage's back is wise. I think we should negotiate. Of course, we'd argue for more in our favor and—"

Akane bit her lip. She reached for a senbon and threw it in the crack between the sliding door and frame.

"Sasuke, please go back to bed. If it's another nightmare, go to Itachi. He and I have made sure your friend is alright," she turned to look at Sasuke. "If you don't go to bed, I'm going to make it so that bed is the best option tonight."

Sasuke flinched and held back tears. He nodded and walked away.

"As I was saying, we should argue for more in our favor. We should move the Police Headquarters to be near the Hokage tower. Then we should host an event that includes the village to increase our trust with civilians," Akane said.

"They don't trust us?" Fugaku asked. His question was justified; he spent his time dealing with the Police Force all day and didn't go out very often.

"No. Village morale regarding us is very low. Some are intimidated by our kekkei genkai. Some simply don't like some of our arrogant members," Akane explained.

Fugaku heard some more of her theories and agreed with most of them. Still, he couldn't shake off his need to want to revolt and tell the Hokage that the Uchiha exist in ridicule.

"I still want to continue with our plans," Fugaku said. Akane was fed up.

"Tou-san," Akane's voice had an edge to it. "Do you know what will happen to the village then?"

"I don't care for this village," Fugaku responded.

"Well, civil war will break out first. I'm sure you've realized that. The other nations, which Yondaime-sama has conveniently made numerous enemies of, will take advantage of the village's current state of disorganization and weakness and strike. Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo will ally against us. With Uchiha and civilian and ninja lying in pools of blood, we have little chance of winning," Akane gritted her teeth. Fugaku narrowed his eyes.

"Who have you been speaking with?" he asked, getting angry again.

"Tou-san, it was only I who thought of this. This is simply the worst case, and most likely case. If you insist on carrying out the plan, do it in two years," Akane said. Fugaku nodded in anger.

"Go to bed," he growled. Akane bowed and left.

Fugaku was left feeling torn. He knew she was right, somehow. Her ideals at negotiation were logical. He wanted to try it before losing valuable Uchiha eyes, which would be stolen most likely. And if Akane was right about the war that would break out after the civil war, the Uchiha eyes would be in the hands of dangerous enemies. And he'd only have himself to blame for losing precious eyes.

* * *

Naruto, grinning, ran to the Hokage tower.

"Ji-chan!" Naruto ran as fast as he could. The Hokage looked up to see the door being kicked open.

"What is it, Naruto," Hiruzen's eyes softened.

"There was this super nice guy yesterday! He came and gave me cake! It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me!" Naruto blushed a little. "But I don't remember his name, or if he even told me. Do you know who he is?"

Hiruzen was at a loss for words. After a few moments of silence, Hiruzen coughed a little.

"I'm going to look through the Konoha ranks. It'll take some time, so I'll summon you when I find him," Hiruzen said, trying to get the nosy child out.

"Oh yeah, he's kinda tall and has silver spiky hair and wears a mask and has two friends that are Sasuke's siblings," Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto," Hiruzen said.

"No problem!" Naruto replied and ran out, probably to see Sasuke.

Hiruzen put his head in his hands.

_I'm an idiot. I wouldn't allow Kakashi to see Naruto and despite the dangers it posed, I made things worse. First Naruto is lonely and from brief reports some ANBU members make, there have been some rumors of the child being bullied by peer and civilan and ninja alike. And Kakashi has been suffering all this time. I don't know what I'm going to say to Minato in the afterlife. He's going to be so angry with me for leaving his son without the person he needed most and to let his favorite student deteriorate into an unstable person. _

_What to do…what to do…_

Hiruzen sighed. After a moment, the answer was clear. He had to let Kakashi see Naruto more often. He had to risk the child's wellbeing to make this better, but he was wrong to underestimate one of his best Jounin. At least, if he wanted Kakashi to be his guardian. Kakashi was capable.

* * *

Kakashi was in a tree as he watched the two boys practice training together. Flipping through his Icha Icha novel, he looked up every so often to watch.

"Sasuke, let's take a break," Naruto groaned as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"You always say that! Just a little more," Sasuke panted. Naruto, grinning a little despite his state of exhaustion pushed on.

They threw kunai at the target once more and both of them hit bull's-eye.

"Yeah!" the two high fived and fell back.

Kakashi looked up again, feeling another chakra signature enter the area.

"I see you two are hard at work," Itachi commented with Akane following. Kakashi noted how she seemed tense and her skin slightly pale. If he wasn't a seasoned shinobi, he would've never picked up on this.

Kakashi narrowed his eye.

"Yeah," Sasuke breathed out. Naruto sat up and caught his breath.

"You know, I got his book for my birthday. This super nice guy with this weird silver hair gave it to me! I'm sure there's lots of stuff on being a super awesome ninja in here," Naruto produced the book from a bag he'd brought.

"Cool!" Sasuke sat up and went next to Naruto. Itachi and Akane knelt by them and read along and sometimes pointed out what some of the words meant. After a while, Akane let Itachi do the simplifications and she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as she stood. Her figure flickered and she disappeared.

"What?" Akane was in a nearby branch.

"I'm just observing. Sasuke has quite the talent," Kakashi said levelly.

"I know. That's why I don't train him," Akane said, twirling a senbon in her fingers.

"What?" Kakashi closed his book.

"He's got potential to be great on his own. Plus, I want him to be as pure as he can. As long as he can. I already have the mature stage of the Sharingan and I don't want him to activate such power until he's ready," Akane sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke yelled out, running around the training ground. Naruto ran in pursuit and Akane noticed who they were heading towards a moment too late. She flickered and appeared next to them as they seemed to be frozen in shock.

"Danzo-sama," Akane bowed deeply.

"Akane, who are these children?" Danzo eyed the two of them. Itachi stood bowing behind them.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke, my youngest brother and this is Uzumaki Naruto, a friend," Akane said, not straightening up from bowing.

"Is this true?" Danzo looked at the two five year olds.

"Yeah!" Sasuke grabbed his sister's hand. "This is my nee-chan!" Sasuke took Naruto's hand. "And this is my best friend!"

Akane's eyes widened a fraction and Itachi's mouth parted slightly. They couldn't believe the two of them acted this way in front of Danzo. However, they didn't know about him so they couldn't be blamed.

"I see," Danzo said. "Akane, you have a mission. Itachi, you are going with her."

"Yes, Danzo-sama," Akane and Itachi said. Danzo flickered and was gone.

Akane and Itachi exchanged looks.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'll teach you something next time," Itachi gave a faint smile to him.

"But nee-chan promised me!" Sasuke whined.

"Next time, Sasuke," Akane said. The two older Uchiha disappeared.

Sasuke pouted and sat on the ground with his arms around his knees. After a moment, he started to scream.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"They promised!" Sasuke screamed.

"They couldn't help it. It seems like ninja can't refuse missions. That makes them seem pretty cool and loyal, right? That means that they're keeping the village safe. I'm sure they are keeping it safe with all their power and to keep you safe, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned to him, surprised.

"Y-yeah," Sasuke quieted down.

"If you two are that eager to train, I'll teach you two some things," Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"You're that guy!" Naruto grinned.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his eyes shining. Kakashi sweatdropped but eye-smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah," Kakashi said.

"Yes!" Naruto and Sasuke grinned to one another.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel nervous. He had a tugging feeling that the mission the two Uchiha were called on to do was dangerous…or something was going to happen. He shook it off and walked to the middle of the training ground. The smiling faces of the two children were enough to make him feel a little better.

**A/N Thank you for more reviews! In particular, to Reign of Sorrow and Turmanarmo for reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

"I got it!" the dark haired boy yelled, a smile slowly creeping its way on his face despite the concentration he tried to apply.

"Do you have any tips for me?" Naruto asked. He looked to Sasuke and then Kakashi.

"Keep trying," Kakashi continued reading his bright orange book.

Naruto looked at his feet from above the water, as his feet were submerged, and then the water. Frowning a bit, he tried again.

"Hey, I think I'm getting it," Naruto grinned a little. Sasuke, having a bit better control at staying on the water's surface, splashed some water on him. Naruto lost concentration and toppled back in the water.

"Sasuke!" Naruto growled. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him and in that moment, he too lost concentration and joined his blonde friend in the water.

Kakashi felt a smile tug at his lips. _I was simply imagining things last week. I'm sure Akane and Itachi will be fine._

* * *

A sword clashed with kunai and blood dripped down her forehead.

"Give up, kid," the nin grinned devilishly. She tried desperately to use taijutsu to get him away, but she was slow and sloppy; fatigue catching up to her.

She panted some more and gritted her teeth. _I can't die here. _Letting out a scream, she overpowered him and began to beat him until he was bloody and most of his bones broke. She turned her head, sensing something amiss.

Itachi was a moment too late at parrying. Akane was already trying to run to him, but was late as well. Itachi fell with a quiet thud and blood began to seep through his shirt.

Akane felt her eyes begin to burn and the world shifted. She felt herself say something and her body moved faster than she knew she could and she blinked to see the other nin bloody; dead. A kunai was in his throat and his vest was ripped in pieces. She turned her head sluggishly and saw the bushes were on fire. Her hands felt like they were on fire and her legs screamed in pain. Ignoring this, she went to Itachi's side. She applied bandages and put up a seal and fell into unconsciousness with Itachi next to her.

* * *

Darkness enveloped her vision and her eye found the moon. She turned her head, slightly panicking, and she felt relieved. Itachi was still there. Asleep.

She stood and took down the barrier. She pulled Itachi to be on her back and she began the long walk back to the village.

When they were about two hours away, Itachi woke briefly.

"Akane?" Itachi mumbled.

"Yes?" Akane asked.

"Before I blacked out, I saw your eyes change…your Sharingan changed," Itachi said.

"Huh?" Akane was in shock.

"Sorry to distract you. I can sense your chakra is low…and I'm in pain. Get to the hospital," Itachi drifted back into unconsciousness. Akane cursed under her breath and ran the rest of the way.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by. Sasuke had made it a habit to stand by the gate for two hours straight to greet his siblings.

He peered into the path and saw a person, running. They were slowly slowing down, having seen the gates. Izumo and Kotetsu stirred and looked yonder.

As the person made their way to the gate, Sasuke was at first excited and was about to tell his siblings everything, but he stopped as he saw the blood soaked clothes both his siblings wore. His sister looked pale and tired and tense and, perhaps what scared him most, fear was etched on her face. Dried blood made some of her hair remain caked to her cheek and Itachi's stomach area had blood stains.

"Nee-chan…" Sasuke whispered, fear clear in his voice. Akane didn't look at him, a simple goal in mind: get to the hospital.

Sasuke followed his siblings to the hospital, wanting to know so much _right now_ but the way she walked was enough to silence him.

Akane collapsed in the lobby.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke yelled in alarm.

Nurses quickly gathered them and whisked them away while keeping him away.

"Let me see my nee-chan and nii-san!" Sasuke yelled, fearing the pale face of his unconscious sister.

"They're in critical condition! Go home and wait with your parents," a nurse ordered.

"No! My nee-chan and nii-san need me!" Sasuke thrashed in her arms. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he stopped and turned.

"Sasuke, let's go," Naruto said. The nurse gave him a glare and this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. In fear and shock and confusion, Sasuke found himself following Naruto.

* * *

"Kaa-san! _Kaa-san_!" Sasuke ran into the house with Naruto following, uneasily. Mikoto appeared after a moment.

"What's wrong, Sasuke," she asked, worry glinting in her eyes.

"Nee-chan and nii-san are back…but they looked so scared! They were all bloody and nii-san was unconscious! Then in the hospital nee-chan collapsed and the nurses wouldn't let me see them," Sasuke said. Mikoto pursed her lips. She placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"They're going to be fine. Who is your friend?" Mikoto put on a small smile.

"This is Naruto," Sasuke said.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Mikoto said. Naruto bowed deeply.

"Likewise, Uchiha-sama," Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Uchiha-sama?_

"You're so polite," Mikoto put a hand on the boy's blonde locks. Naruto grinned a little.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

* * *

Kakashi felt uneasy about the way Danzo reacted to the children stumbling upon him. He knew Danzo and his mannerisms. He would be delighted to have the jinchuuriki and another Uchiha of the same blood of his two successful subordinates.

Kakashi shuddered a little, fearing that all Naruto's inherited talent would be wiped away and he'd be turned into a killing machine. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. The thought of never seeing Naruto smile again or be able to train him or see his sensei in him, despite the regret he felt, was enough to make Kakashi feel the need to do something.

He found himself walking up the stairs of the Hokage tower.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi opened the door.

"Kakashi?" Hiruzen looked up.

"I need to adopt Naruto," Kakashi stated.

"Need? Kakashi, we've gone over this, we can't allow you to do that. It's dangerous," Hiruzen said, secretly hoping that Kakashi would talk him out of keeping the two separate.

"Hokage-sama, I feel like you're letting your wants influence this. I _understood_ your reason back then for separating us. However, I have too many regrets and Naruto is too lonely. In order for either of us to heal and continue being helpful to this village, we need to build bonds. If Minato-sensei were to come and see the state of things, I highly doubt he'd put _all_ the blame on me. Of course, he'd blame some of Naruto's suffering on me. Then again, you're the only one who can approve of anything regarding the village's weapon of war," Kakashi paused.

"Kakashi, Minato is dead. What his opinion would've been would not have mattered," Hiruzen said.

"I won't go into the implications that might have. Also, if you're concerned about the safety of the village's asset, I assure you I'm fully capable," Kakashi narrowed his eye.

Hiruzen felt guilty for bringing up Minato. He felt guilty for letting all this happen. He looked at Kakashi and saw the determination in his eyes. Hiruzen knew that look; it was a look that couldn't be denied or they'd simply commit suicide.

Hiruzen sighed. "Fine. Let me fill out the paperwork and then you can be on your way, alright?" Hiruzen felt like he'd been verbally slapped the way Kakashi stormed in, but he understood he had valid reasons.

As Hiruzen was filling it out, Kakashi wanted to tell him something else.

"Uchiha Akane and Uchiha Itachi have returned," Kakashi said. "I saw them as they walked through the village to the hospital. Word is that they are in critical condition."

"I assume they will be here as soon as they're discharged to report," Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. He had heard of no such mission, he had issued no such mission to them, at least not recently.

"I see," Kakashi signed the paper and Hiruzen filed it away. "Go on."

Kakashi needed no further incentive and disappeared with a bow and smoke.

* * *

A week later two things happened.

One being everything was finalized with Naruto moving into Kakashi's house and more paperwork.

The second being Akane and Itachi were released from the hospital. As they walked out, the Hokage greeted them.

"I'd like to see the two of you in my office," Hiruzen said. Itachi and Akane exchanged looks and ran across rooftops to the Hokage's office. Itachi opened the door and walked through.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Itachi asked after bowing.

"I heard you had a mission. I don't remember issuing a mission," Hiruzen said, his meaning clear.

Itachi and Akane were at a loss for words.

"Who issued this mission?" Hiruzen laced his bony fingers together.

"Danzo-sama," Akane said. Hiruzen's blood began to boil. He'd thought ROOT was disbanded!

"That is all. You are dismissed," Hiruzen said. Itachi and Akane bowed again and walked out.

Hiruzen flicked his wrist. An ANBU appeared.

"Summon Danzo. It's urgent and no, he can't put this off," Hiruzen growled.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Leopard nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke hugged his older sister. She smiled at him, but he knew her smile was different. This scared him.

"Nii-san," Sasuke hugged his brother's waist.

"You're getting tall," Itachi put a hand on his brother's head. "But not as tall as me."

Sasuke pouted, but then brightened.

"Nee-chan, nii-san, come with me! That Kakashi guy taught me something really cool!" Sasuke smiled.

"Itachi will watch you. I have to talk with tou-san," Akane said and walked away.

"But…" Sasuke reached out. Akane was already gone.

"It's okay, Sasuke," Itachi said and followed his brother to the lake.

* * *

Akane knocked softly on the door to the Chief of Police's office.

"Come in," was the blunt reply. The door opened to reveal Akane.

"Akane," Fugaku greeted.

"Tou-san, I don't mean to be selfish, but something happened on my mission. Itachi told me that before he blacked out, my Sharingan changed," Akane closed her eyes and opened them.

"This is the Mangekyo Sharingan," Fugaku said. "You are truly an Uchiha member."

"What does this mean?" Akane asked.

"I don't know. I have not unlocked my Sharingan to that stage," Fugaku admitted. "Visit the shrine for information."

Akane hesitated, but the nodded.

"Thank you, tou-san," Akane bowed and left.

* * *

Akane lay on her bed. After an hour, she knew she'd be called for dinner; dinner was an hour ago. _I'm late._ Akane didn't get up though. She was too troubled by the mission. She sensed chakra near her door and her eyes slowly moved to look over.

"N-nee-chan…" a small voice started. "Kaa-san…wants you to eat."

Akane knew full well she was scaring Sasuke. He'd never seen her like this. She was always making him feel better and smile. But she couldn't always be the kind nee-chan he knew; she was a shinobi. Shinobi could be damaged and from the looks of her arrival, she seemed to be damaged.

Some wouldn't agree with that. Some would say that she gained a greater power while protecting a teammate and completing the mission. They'd say she was a truly powerful ninja for having done all this at the age of a normal Genin, despite being a Chuunin in ANBU.

Akane licked her lips and sighed softly.

"Nee-chan…I don't think kaa-san wants to wait any longer," Sasuke said. She could tell from the slight groan of the floorboards that he was torn between leaving to let her decide or push the issue.

Akane couldn't bring herself to feel hungry. Still, she wanted to make an effort for Sasuke. Her and Itachi had been thrust into the world of shinobi at a young age. She wanted to keep her precious younger brother innocent as long as she could.

If Fugaku managed to make the right decision soon.

"I'm coming, Sasuke," Akane breathed and stood. Sasuke grinned. She opened the door and for a moment, Sasuke was even more frightened by the sight of his sister. She seemed distant and scared and pale and almost dead.

"What's wrong?" Akane looked at Sasuke.

"Nothing," Sasuke gave a small smile. Akane's lips turned down a tiny bit in a frown; she had been in ROOT long enough to know that that kind of smile hid emotions that differed from the kind a smile would convey.

Akane nodded nonetheless and walked to eat with her family.

* * *

"There you are," Mikoto gave a smile to her daughter. Itachi looked up for a moment and then continued eating.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Akane sat.

"It's fine," Mikoto gave her a plate of food.

Akane ate and commented on it and made small talk. After twenty minutes, she finished and motioned for Itachi and to follow her outside.

They sat on a small hill overlooking the lake.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I have something I need to tell the two of you," Akane said. Sasuke looked nervous.

"No matter what, I'll love the both of you," Akane said. She stood and walked to the lake. The faint moonlight gave her a strange aura. The water remained motionless as she stepped on it.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke ran down the dock and knelt.

"Hm?"

"Where did that come from?" Sasuke asked.

"I could tell you were scared," Akane sighed. "Also, look at my eyes."

Her Sharingan morphed into a different shape, one that resembled a blunt star.

"From now on, things are going to be different. I can't tell you how, but things will change. Sooner or later, Sasuke, your life is going to change. I want you to get past it. Do not dwell on the past," Akane warned.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing, Sasuke," Itachi put a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

**A/N What should I do about the Uchiha Massacre? I have a plan, but I could change it depending on what you all want to see. Some people want Akane dead, but I'm slightly partial to her. Some like her. It's mixed.  
****Anyway, I'll put in more Kakashi and Naruto, seeing how I've pretty much neglected them for this chapter. Sorry~**

**Also, thanks to Prescripto13, DLTA811, Turmanarmo, KoreanKid, and Reign Of Sorrow for reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

Drool leaked out of his mouth. Kakashi found it amusing (sometimes Minato-sensei had slept the same). Kakashi sipped his tea, waiting for the boy to wake up, feeling the stare.

Naruto wasn't a carefree boy the way most thought. Having watched over him as a young child, even as simply a shadow, Kakashi knew the child well. Naruto didn't sleep during the night without waking up once or twice, in almost panic or paranoia or simply out of his own safety, much like a full-fledged ninja would. Like a ninja would if they were watched.

Kakashi sighed internally. This boy was going to grow up to be his father. That much was obvious. Well, maybe just a little less serious since he was Kushina's son as well. She was always a smiling person, always cheerful.

Naruto's eyes opened. He didn't blink to blink away the sleepy glaze.

"Morning," Naruto greeted, stretching and getting up.

"Morning," Kakashi greeted. He handed him a cup of tea and to his mild surprise (even he knew) he boy didn't even glance at the sugar container. He drank it bitter.

"I respect the bitter leaf," Naruto explained.

"It's strange that a child as young as you would like something bitter. Most your age hate bitter things, replaced with taiyaki or dango," Kakashi mused.

"Well, I suppose I'm not normal," Naruto said. His voice seemed to hint at something else. Kakashi shook it off, really not wanting to know what he might be implying.

"Well, once we're done with this, why not get you some essentials?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Naruto took another sip.

* * *

"I like this," Naruto held up a bright orange shirt with matching pants.

"No," Kakashi said. He'd kill himself before the kid would wear something so obscene.

Naruto blew stray hairs out of his face and searched further in the store.

"Kakashi-san, you're a strong ninja," the storekeeper started.

"So I hear," Kakashi said.

"If you're strong, get that _demon_ out," he glared at the boy. Kakashi glanced at Naruto.

"I'd advise against saying such things. I am a strong ninja. It wouldn't be hard to kill you and make it look like an accident," Kakashi let out killer intent and eye-smiled at the storekeeper.

"S-sorry…Kakashi-san," he froze as he weakly whispered an apology.

"Great to hear!" Kakashi calmed down and went back to Naruto to help him choose.

"How about this?" Naruto reached for something in the back of a rack. He pulled it out and read the front.  
"Why does it say 'Uzumaki'?" Naruto frowned.

"I'll explain later," Kakashi examined the white shirt with a red spiral on the back. Naruto picked some pants and Kakashi nodded in approval.

The storekeeper, so scared, didn't even charge them full price. It was a discount.

"Thanks," Naruto bowed slightly and walked out.

Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets and had the kid follow him to another store.

Naruto watched as Kakashi bought a set of kunai, shuriken, and senbon.

"Thanks," Kakashi held up a hand as he walked out.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi walked forward. He saw the dango shop approaching and he did nothing to hide his presence.

"Kakashi! My Eternal Rival!" Gai ran up.

Naruto flinched away.

"And who is this?!" Gai exclaimed.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto," Kakashi said, irritated. He took Naruto's hand, to his relief, and dragged him away.

"You have an apprentice?" Gai asked.

Kakashi didn't respond.

"Hey! Kakashi!" Gai yelled. He smirked and threw a senbon at Naruto. Naruto caught it between two fingers and threw it back even faster, nearly getting Gai's toe.

"How youthful!" Gai grinned.

* * *

"Who was that?" Naruto sipped some more fresh tea.

"That was Maito Gai. He's…eccentric. Don't let his ideals get to you. Any of them," Kakashi said. Naruto understood what he as getting at; just don't imitate him in any way or you'll be kicked out.

"And why did the shirt say 'Uzumaki'?"

"Well, I'm sure you're aware that allies are important for shinobi villages," Kakashi implied the book.

"Yeah. Aren't ours Suna?" Naruto frowned.

"Well, during before Second Ninja War, there was a ninja clan that specialized in fuuinjutsu. They were called the Uzumaki Clan. They had their own nation, a small one. They were allies with Konoha since the founding of Konoha," Kakashi explained.

"Then what?"

"Well, they were obliterated," Kakashi sighed.

"But…aren't I an Uzumaki? What happened to my parents?" Naruto's face etched with worry and searching for answers.

"Well, some survived the war. They became refugees scattered across the world," Kakashi said.

"I see," Naruto frowned. Kakashi didn't comfort the boy, he couldn't bring back his dead parents.

* * *

Naruto snuck out of his room in the early hours of the morning and took a walk.

The new information about his clan was hard to take. The fact that his whole clan had been obliterated was angering, but he knew that the ninja world revolved around two vague ideas: either kill or be killed, and revenge.

Naruto sighed. He was a bit more depressed, though felt a weight leave his chest, mainly because in his mind, things had become clearer.

He'd always wondered why the village hated him. He'd started off with wondering what he'd done, which was nothing. Then, what if his parents did something? He had asked the Hokage if his parents were good people, and he'd said yes, they were very loyal to the village and strong shinobi. So, cross that off.

When he thought about it more, the only thing that had happened that was important recently was the Kyuubi attacking the village. He knew his birthday was on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack; people flocked to the cemeteries that day cursing the Kyuubi.

Then, when he'd water walked, he'd taken off his shirt because it was soaking wet. As he channeled chakra to his feet, strange black markings appeared. After flipping through the book Kakashi had given him, he'd recognized that as a very complex high-level seal. It wasn't like that seal was in the book, of course not. It simply resembled simple seals.

That was it. He was connected to the Kyuubi, somehow. People didn't see a child; they saw the killer of family. They saw a monster. _To an extent_, they had a right to grieve and feel frustration. But, they didn't have the right to blame it on the child. He had done nothing to have a burden placed on him.

Still, it was too late for Naruto. He didn't know how to sever the bond between him and the Kyuubi and he feared that something that drastic might be dangerous, so he simply decided to live with it.

As he climbed up a tree, he gazed up at the slowly rising sun. The sky was still dark with night, but it was soon going to be brightened with the coming day. He gazed into the empty training ground after a moment. He saw someone come into the grounds and he began to get curious.

The person, a mere shadow due to the lack of light, threw something that glinted in the faint light. The targets softly _tacked_ with whatever the ninja was throwing. Then things started to be destroyed, such as the post of wood. He could tell from the sound of splintering wood.

After an hour of watching, Naruto realized who it was: Sasuke's older sister.

She continued to beat the crap out of the targets and trees. Fire burned around her and she fell to her knees, her hands on her head. She shook.

A person came running.

"Nee-chan!" a panicked voice that Naruto recognized.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke asked, worried. He tried to take her hand, but lightning began to crackle around her.

From the light reflecting off of Sasuke's face, Naruto could see tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong?!" Sasuke screamed. The girl stabbed the ground with a kunai. In that quick motion, Naruto felt a senbon embed itself in his hand. Grimacing in pain, he fell off the branch.

"You should be in bed," Akane said softly. Lightning continued to crackle around her, louder than before. Naruto quickly made his way to Sasuke's side, hugging his best friend.

"I couldn't sleep," Naruto defended himself.

"That's ridiculous!" Akane yelled and then guilt etched itself on her face. Her hair covered her face and she walked away.

"Come on, Sasuke. I'll walk you home," Naruto said. His friend nodded meekly and they walked to the Uchiha Compound.

* * *

"There you are. Thank you, Naruto," Itachi said as he pulled his brother into the compound.

"No problem," Naruto smiled and walked back to Kakashi's apartment.

Naruto felt sleepy, despite the startling revelation he'd come to and Akane's actions. He suspected something within her clan happened. Well, the adults were strange. They seemed prideful of their Sharingan or something and Naruto thought that their Sharingan, something of great power, must've caused some internal problems in the clan. _Maybe something happened to her Sharingan? Was it damaged? Because then she could be angry and frustrated and be taking it out on her brothers. Especially Sasuke. He's kinda sensitive. _

Yawning, Naruto opened the door.

"There you are," Kakashi said cheerily.

"Sorry for sneaking out," Naruto smiled a little and closed the door. Kakashi handed him a cup of tea, this time matcha, and Naruto sat.

"Sneaking?" Kakashi asked. "A Genin could tell from the way you 'snuck' out. You were so loud that you woke me up," Kakashi gave him a mock glare.

"Then teach me how to sneak out the way Jounin do," Naruto gave him a grin.

"And then sneak off to places I don't know? No, not until you're strong enough to protect yourself," Kakashi said. Naruto felt let down, but he also felt happy. _Kakashi cares about me enough to want to protect me. _

"Okay," Naruto grinned. Kakashi eye-smiled.

**A/N This chapter was to make up for the last chapter, the way there was little written about Naruto and Kakashi. **

**Also, I'd like to give my thanks and gratefulness to ****Turmanarmo, Prescripto13****, ****buterflypuss****, and ****KoreanKid.**** Your reviews make my day!**

**I'll try to write a time-skip chapter next, but I'll either forget or forego it. **


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Naruto walked to the Academy together. A year had passed. The two six-year-olds smiled and laughed. They were best friends.

"Do you know any cool jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the Fireball Technique. It's the signature jutsu of my clan!" Sasuke grinned, proud.

"Cool! I know how to walk on water, climb up trees, throw kunai, senbon, and shuriken, hitting the dead center of a target, an E-Rank Wind Technique…" Naruto frowned, in thought.

"No fair!" Sasuke pouted. "I only know two jutsu and how to walk on water!"

"I'll teach you! It'll be so much fun!" Naruto smiled. Suddenly, Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto's grin just made him feel less jealous.

Naruto flinched and his hand hovered next to his pocket, where his senbon were.

"Don't be so jumpy. You're only an Academy student," an irritated voice chided.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

The shadow came out of the tree.

"Nee-chan," Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Hn," Akane frowned.

"Nee-chan, don't be so mean!" Sasuke waved his arms in a slightly fearful expression.

Akane said nothing, simply walking them over.

After a moment, Naruto decided to say something. He could feel the question hanging in the air and Sasuke clearly didn't have the courage to ask his sister. Honestly, Naruto didn't see her reason for suddenly being so cold, or why Sasuke didn't ask her himself. They were brother and sister, after all.

"Why are you walking us over? Not to be rude, but we're fine," Naruto said.

"Because it's important," Akane said, not looking at her brother.

"And, if it's our first day, why aren't Kakashi or your parents and Itachi here?"

Sasuke inhaled sharply. Akane tensed.

"I don't know what Kakashi-senpai is up to, but my family is handling some important affairs with another clan," Akane said.

"Aren't you the heir? Why is Itachi going?"

"Because I _wanted_ to walk the two of you over," Akane said. "If you don't want me to, or if you want Kakashi-senpai or Itachi, I'm perfectly fine with going to get them."

"Nee-chan…" Sasuke looked to be close to tears.

"What's with you? You're so prickly!" Naruto exclaimed.

"A child like you wouldn't understand my position."

"Yes I would!" Naruto ground out.

Akane pressed her lips together in a thin line.

"Get back," Akane warned and took out a kunai.

Sasuke immediately followed orders. He saw that Naruto didn't listen, so he pulled him back.

A huge group of people, perhaps twenty strong, appeared out of a nearby tree, in the shadows of the alley, from a building. Naruto looked around and saw that they'd passed by the Hyuuga Compound.

The people were all Hyuuga.

"We're got the one we really want," one said lowly.

"Uchiha trash!"

"Nothing but arrogant bastards!"

They charged at Akane. She was severely outnumbered.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke yelled. A Hyuuga turned around and grabbed them. He hid with them behind a tree.

"Aren't you the enemy?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt Akane-san. She's too nice and pretty to be hurt. Plus, I'm sure she'll be able to hold them off by herself," the boy said, a small blush on his cheeks.

"But don't you dare tell her that!" He tied them to a tree. Naruto decided he'd just come back and restrain them further so it was useless getting out. _I'll probably just get in Akane's way._

Akane didn't, also, want to hurt them. They were all bitter Branch members.

Her Sharingan allowed her to evade most of the attacks, although she had to take some hits in order to not have either her heart stopped or have her arms useless for the rest of the day.

A last Gentle Fist technique connected with her knee and she collapsed. Some of the people her age grabbed her and slammed her against a wall. Gritting her teeth in frustration over the fact that they knew and she knew she couldn't hurt them.

The Hyuuga with a crush on her suddenly punched them away, leaving Akane to try to heal herself. (She was a medic nin in training).

"Leave her alone!" he yelled. He began to argue with his fellow clansmen. After a few mintues, Akane managed to stand, forcing herself to walk naturally.

Her eyes changed to their Mangekyo form and the Hyuuga stepped back. She wiped her cheek with her hand to remove some dirt and ran a hand through her hair to fix it slightly.

"Akane!" a voice called out and the Hyuuga parted. Itachi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Itachi noticed how her breathing with slightly faster and how her stance looked strange and how her hitai-ate wasn't on her forehead; it had moved two centimeters to the right.

Itachi suddenly felt murderous. He knew the Hyuuga had done this to her, knowing that she couldn't hurt them, at least not today.

"The treaty was already signed!" Itachi stated.

"Liar! You Uchiha only want to protect your own!"

"If I really wanted to protect her with all my power, which doesn't even come close to be comparable with hers, I'd make it so that you can't ever come near her again," Itachi said, his Sharingan blazing to life. The Hyuuga smiled nervously, their faces still angry and bitter.

"Please forgive me," Akane dropped to her knees and lowered her head.

"Akane…" Itachi looked at her.

"Akane-san!" a Hyuuga called out. "I…"

"Hideki, I need to have a word with you," Itachi said simply, following Akane's suit and bowing.

The group dispersed once Hiashi and Fugaku appeared.

"I see Akane fought," Fugaku looked at the Branch Members.

"We've come to an agreement. There will be no infighting between our clans anymore. Those who have hurt Akane-san will be punished," Hiashi glared.

Itachi and Akane stood and walked to Fugaku.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke eventually noticed the time and walked to the Academy together.

"Where is your sister?" the teacher asked.

"She was busy," Sasuke frowned.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's head.

"Kakashi-san!" the teacher gaped as he realized the elite Jounin was in charge of the demon.

"Please excuse me," Itachi appeared, along with Akane.

"Well if it isn't Akane and Itachi! The best students of their years!" the teacher smiled.

"I look forward to teaching the both of you," he smiled a bit uneasily.

"Yeah!" Sasuke and Naruto high fived. "This is going to be amazing!"

Akane and Itachi and Kakashi waved as they went into the Academy's doors.

Itachi gave Akane a look that Kakashi couldn't read. He was surprised at this; being a war veteran made it very easy to read people.

An ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama has requested the three of you," Tiger said.

* * *

Whispers floated around the two boys. Then, it was the Uchiha's turn at introductions.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I know a couple jutsu…I have a best friend named Naruto…and I hope to change my sister to be the person she used to be…and I hope to be a great ninja with my best friend," Sasuke gave a small smile. That was enough to make the majority of the girl population in the class to fall head over heels for him.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka glared. Before Naruto started, a boy yelled out.

"He's the one my dad says to stay away from!" he pointed.

Naruto felt hurt, but Sasuke squeezed his hand. Naruto stood.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I also know a few jutsu and this is my best friend! I'm going to be the most fuuinjutsu ninja ever to avenge my clan. Also, I really like ramen and tea with no sugar," Naruto grinned and sat.

"Clan?" Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah, the Uzumaki clan. I'll tell you later," Naruto said as the lesson began.

Iruka talked about chakra and how each ninja's different affinity determines the jutsu they're able to use. He noticed how Sasuke and Naruto looked bored.

"Since it seems Naruto is too smart for this lesson, we're having a pop quiz," Iruka smirked. Naruto looked unimpressed.

Iruka even separated the two, placing Naruto in the front to do his test, not allowing any chance of plagiarism. Both him and Sasuke finished first and glanced at each other.

Iruka collected the quizzes and graded them. Shock once he graded the last few papers was evident.

"We have two people who aced it…" Iruka said.

"Who was it?" a girl yelled out.

"Uchiha Sasuke and…" Iruka cringed. The girls began to squeal.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

The girls seemed to die in that moment; they'd fallen silent, their glares piercing Naruto's heart.

"Good job, Sasuke," Iruka said. Naruto couldn't help but notice how Iruka said nothing to him. Sasuke gave him an angry look and a determined look to Naruto.

"I'm going to tell nee-chan to make him be nicer to you!" Sasuke hissed.

After another hour of class, it was time for lunch.

Naruto and Sasuke sat together, staying away from all the crazy girls.

"What's their problem?" Naruto asked as he bit into his onigiri.

"I heard them saying something about my skills and the other was arguing that is was my hair and face…" Sasuke cringed.

"What should we do?" Naruto pondered.

Sasuke shrugged it off, but Naruto persisted. "Maybe we could graduate early to get away from them?" Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"No way would they let that!" Sasuke said.

"No, Kakashi told me that he graduated early. Did Akane or Itachi graduate early?"

"Yeah…but they're really strong," Sasuke admitted.

"So are you! I'm sure no one even knows their chakra affinity or how to walk on water or throw kunai to hit the center," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him, surprised such kind words came from Naruto.

"I'll see if tou-san allows it. Then I'll get nee-chan to make this Iruka-sensei be nicer to you. You should see if Kakashi will allow you to graduate early," Sasuke grinned, feeling confident.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled.

**A/N I updated twice, I think, today! I don't have much to say here except to thank Reign Of Sorrow, Prescripto13, and buterflypuss for reviewing! Your reviews make me feel the fuzzies~**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed how the sun had woken him up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he went into the kitchen.  
"Kakashi?" Naruto called. No response. He looked at the table and saw a cup of tea (this time genmaicha) and a paper under it.

He drank the tea, not wanting to have to drink cold tea, quickly and read the note.

_Sorry, Naruto. I was called on a mission. I'll be back within two weeks or so. Do well on the test tomorrow. _

"What test?" Naruto frowned. "Does he have inside knowledge?" Naruto shook his head and ate the miso soup, the only other thing Kakashi had left him.

He washed the dishes and got dressed. He wore a pair of blue shorts and an orange shirt Kakashi had somehow agreed to, but had not agreed to the orange jumpsuit. Strange.

He put his new kunai in a bag and walked out.

* * *

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke walked around the house looking for Akane.

"Sasuke, she was called on a mission," Mikoto said and pulled him to eat breakfast.

"What about nii-san?" Sasuke asked, fearful. He remembered the state both his siblings had come back in.

"Him too," Mikoto said, washing her hands.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sasuke asked as he poked his chopsticks in a piece of roasted salmon.

"They're with Kakashi-san," Mikoto smiled as she handed him two bento.

"Two?" Sasuke ate the fish, remembering how it was delicious. Then he quickly ate his rice.

"Well, since Kakashi-san is gone, Naruto-kun doesn't have anyone to make his lunch, right?" Mikoto smiled.

"Thanks, kaa-san," Sasuke grinned and grabbed the bento. He ran to put them both in his bag and ran out.

"Bye, kaa-san!" Sasuke yelled. Mikoto waved from the doorframe.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were bored, again. Akane had already taught Sasuke the basics and Kakashi often saw Naruto reading his book. It made Kakashi feel a bit more assured Minato wouldn't skewer him in the afterlife.

"Naruto, Sasuke, please pay attention," Iruka's words came out as plain, a bit flat though.

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes drifted to him for a moment. Iruka seemed satisfied with that. He turned his back to continue teaching them about whatever lesson it was. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"Thanks," Naruto muttered.

"No problem," Sasuke smiled.

"Oi, don't you take Sasuke-kun's attention from the lesson," a girl with pink hair hissed. She whacked Naruto on his head. Naruto acted as if she didn't exist.

"Don't ignore me!" she growled and raised her arm to hit him again. As it neared his bright blonde hair, Sasuke caught the arm.

"Don't hurt my friend," Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke-kun, I was just kidding!" Sakura's eyes went wide with surprise and fear.

"No, you weren't. You think you can hurt him without getting hurt. You think you can make everything go your way by simply looking at me. You can't hurt him without very bad things coming your way," Sasuke let the threat hang in the air.

Sakura began to cry.

"Sensei! Naruto is bullying me!" Sakura cried out.

Iruka gave Naruto a level look. He paused, as if remembering something.

"Sasuke, is this true?" Iruka's tone of voice was bland, as if reciting a protocol.

"No, Sakura hit Naruto. I protected him and then she acted as if it were an accident. I warned her that if she continued to hurt him, there would be consequences," Sasuke stated.

"I see. Sakura, I will be talking to your parents today. For the meantime, please sit in the chair in the back," Iruka said. Naruto gave Sasuke a surprised look.

"I was fine, really. You didn't have to do that," Naruto said.

"Yes I did. If you were in my place, wouldn't you have done the same for me?" Sasuke gave a small grin.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto mumbled and looked back at the lesson.

* * *

"Do you have lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really. I just have a few sheets of nori…I really couldn't find anything else in Kakashi's house," Naruto admitted.

Sasuke grinned.

"Here," Sasuke handed him a bento.

"Your mom made this?" Naruto opened it and saw how delicious everything looked.

"Yeah! She knew you didn't have lunch, so she made this for you," Sasuke said.

"Tell her I said thanks," Naruto said and started eating. Sasuke nodded, having already started eating.

The two sat at their usual table, alone. The other boys wanted nothing to do with them, already had friends, were jealous of their grades, or were afraid of the boy everyone hated and the boy of two prodigies.

Naruto felt eyes burning in the back of his head. He turned and saw…no one. He sensed chakra nearby and got up.

"Naruto?"

"I think we're being watched. I'm going to check it out," Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He nodded.

Naruto used a chakra-enhanced jump to get to the upper level of the building. Behind a tree, a girl ate her lunch, alone.

"Hello," Naruto greeted.

"H-hi," the girl turned another shade of darker pink.

"Calm down," Naruto said.

"S-sorry, I…" Hinata couldn't find a reason for her actions.

"It's okay. I just felt someone watching me. Do you know who it was?"

"N-no…" Hinata squeaked.

"Okay then. Have a nice lunch," Naruto grinned. He jumped back down and sat next to Sasuke, talking some more.

Hinata felt faint. She had a small grin. _His smile is so happy…even though he's the village's pariah…I want to be as strong as him. And…he has such nice blonde hair and blue eyes._

Hinata slapped her cheeks. _What am I thinking?!_

"So, who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"The Hyuuga girl. She seems nice, unlike the other Hyuuga who beat up Akane," Naruto sat down.

"Well, change of topic. I asked tou-san if I could graduate early last night and he said that I had to be at the top of my class for all this year. What did Kakashi say?" Sasuke finished his lunch.

"I didn't ask…" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"Sorry," Naruto laughed a little.

"Hmph…what am I going to do with you?" Sasuke shook his head dramatically.

"…" Naruto grinned.

"Whatever. You're my friend. Nothing is going to separate us," Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto nodded, keeping tears back. He knew he was old enough not to cry, but sometimes he just felt so happy that he was able to have a friend.

Naruto didn't think about what would've happened if Kakashi hadn't adopted him or if Sasuke wasn't his friend. _I'd be really lonely…_

* * *

"Class is ending early today since the teachers have to hold a special meeting. Please study your notes and I'll see you all tomorrow," Iruka dismissed them.

Naruto and Sasuke ran off. They knew they had to get out fast or the girls would block the exit and fawn over Sasuke and bully Naruto with harsh words.

"Sasuke-kun!" the mob of girls ran after them. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and jumped up onto a building.

"Naruto, you meanie! Don't separate us from Sasuke-kun! Everyone knows you're a bad influence on him! My mom even said so!" a girl yelled.

"Sasuke-kun, why aren't you friends with me?"

"Sasuke-kun, how come you eat lunch alone with him?

"What if that Naruto poisons your lunch?!"

The girls went into an angry frenzy. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks and sighed. They ran across the rooftops and ended up at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hello!" Teuchi greeted.

Naruto grinned and pulled Sasuke into the stand.

"Naruto, is this your friend?" Ayame put down two glasses of water.

"Yeah! He's Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto sipped his water.

Ayame smiled. Sasuke told Teuchi what he wanted and after a minute, two bowls of ramen were served.

"Itadakimasu!" the two boys said and dug in.

"This is really good," Sasuke noted.

"Right?" Naruto sipped his broth, already done.

"What?! How're you done so quickly?!" Sasuke stared at him, shocked. Naruto shrugged.

"Do you want another bowl?" Teuchi asked.

"Nah, Kakashi didn't give me enough money for that. I'm only paying for two bowls," Naruto said.

Sasuke finished his bowl after a few minutes.

"Thanks," Sasuke and Naruto walked away.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke waved goodbye. Sasuke went into his compound and Naruto walked past to get to Kakashi's residence.

He took out his spare key and turned to knob. Sighing, Naruto went to his room and lay down on his bed.

The silence was heavy. Naruto, feeling its weight, didn't move. The darkness had a small comforting feeling to it. He smiled a little. _I'm grateful that things have begun to get better. _

Naruto had a feeling that things were going to change. He didn't know how or why he knew, but he knew. The darkness and silence was about to lull him to sleep until he remembered two things: he hadn't eaten dinner and he should probably study. Even though he's read the book cover to cover twice.

He got up and warmed up some rice and found some eggs in the fridge. He had no knowledge of cooking, but he knew there was a first for everything. He cracked an egg onto the rice in the pan and used some chopsticks to move it around. Soon, the egg began to harden into a solid of two colors: yellow and white.

"Is that why they call it an 'egg white'?" Naruto frowned. Once it was solid, he grabbed a bowl and put it in.

Grinning, he ate it.

"Huh…maybe it needs salt?" Naruto frowned at its blandness. He found the salt and sprinkled it on. Taking another bite, he frowned again.

"Maybe spicy rice is good?"

He sprinkled some pepper and took another bite. It was good, at least for a child. Maybe he'd go to the library to look up some things tomorrow.

After finishing, he read the book again. Once he'd finished the book, it was nearly midnight.

He smiled a little, surprised at how late it was, and changed into his sleep clothes.

Yawning, he went to sleep on his bed.

**A/N I have such _interesting_ plans for everyone~ Think Orochimaru kind of 'interesting'. XD  
Thanks to Turmanarmo and KoreanKid for reviewing!**

**Btw, I know more than them read. So review. This is your mission. The fate of Konoha relies on your review. Lol, jk. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I'm sorry for this chapter, but I felt like I had to touch up on Kakashi's mission with Itachi and Akane. It seems like chapters will be flip-flopping between the Uchiha and Naruto. I'll try to speed things up. **

The building exploded in flames. The flames easily killed everyone inside. Even standing a good twenty feet away, Itachi and Kakashi felt the heat. It was scorching.

Akane felt something warm run down her eye and she saw black flames. Wiping her eye, she noticed it was blood. Frowning, she deactivated her Mangekyo. _Well, isn't that interesting. _

"Akane, that's enough," Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. Akane breathed hard.

"Y-yeah," Akane said. Then she collapsed.

"Akane!" Itachi said in alarm. Kakashi stood motionless as Itachi picked up his sister.

"Kakashi-senpai, we've reached the parameters of the mission. Should we go back to the village?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi started walking. Even though Itachi wasn't under his team (yet, from what Akane said) he still called him senpai. Kakashi didn't quite understand why, despite the obvious fact he was a Chuunin and he was a Jounin. It wasn't like Kotetsu or Iruka called him 'senpai'.

He shook his head.

They kept walking until the sun was about to rise.

"Kakashi-senpai?" Itachi asked.

"Let's take a break. It'd imagine anyone would be heavy if you'd have to carry them for six hours straight," Kakashi mused.

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai," Itachi said and set Akane down. She was still unconscious.

"Is she going to be alright?" Itachi asked quietly.

"Don't worry so much. We both know how strong she is," Kakashi said. Itachi looked like he wanted to add more, but he didn't. Kakashi almost wanted to know, but then he chided himself for being nosy. Still, he couldn't help but worry for them. They were still Chuunin, not peers, not yet.

They took a break for thirty minutes, plenty of time. As they walked some more, Kakashi's mind wandered. _Thirty minutes…what I would've given to have this time to free Obito or try to take down the seal to save Minato-sensei, or to talk Tou-san out of killing himself. So much time we're given but it seems like we never get it when we need it the most. _

Three more days passed easily. The sun was up again and the trees' leaves blew around. Perfect cover if anything was to come with mal intent.

Nothing happened.

"Kakashi-san, I see you're back," Izumo smiled. Kakashi nodded. _See, even they don't call me senpai. Maybe it's an Uchiha thing? No, that's stupid. Obito didn't do that. Dammit, I'm thinking about that again. I've got to see Naruto. That might get my mind off of all that. _

As Itachi walked back to the clan Compound, Akane woke up.

"Let me down," Akane said, irritated. Itachi complied.

"Are you feeling better?" Itachi asked. Akane nodded. It was very early in the morning.

"I'm home," the two Uchiha chimed as they walked in. They sensed no chakra coming towards them; their family was still asleep.

Itachi and Akane went to their respective rooms.

Akane lay on her bed, hearing the ringing sound of silence. She'd always hated that sound. It made things seem less significant than they were, as if the silence was simply mocking everything. It was infuriating.

An hour passed. She sensed a small body of chakra coming towards her door. She clutched a kunai, but never threw it. Her days of being under Danzo made her to be a well-seasoned ninja. Even though she knew the person meant her no harm, she couldn't help but clutch the damned thing. It had a feeling of safety, even though it was used to break the auras of safety for so many…and it was stained with so much blood. Even though she'd washed it so many times it never stopped to make the angry voices of the dead become louder. The doorknob turned.

"Nee-chan?"

There he was. His adorable black eyes glazed over with sleep. His hair was a mess.

"Sasuke," Akane said softly. "What are you doing up so early? There's no Academy today."

"I know…I wanted to tell you all the cool stuff that happened," Sasuke walked in. As a child, he had no concept of personal space, even as an Uchiha. Eventually, that concept of "don't enter unless I explicitly say 'enter'" will be in his mind, but for now, it was comforting to see such untainted innocence right before her eyes. Her eyes were defiled; they'd seen the blood of the people she'd killed, the looks of shock, fear, agony, and emotionless. His eyes were pure; they'd never seen people get killed, never seen the terrified faces of children as their parents were killed right before their eyes.

It made Akane shudder to think that in six years, he'd become part of the "I have the skills to perform legalized murders" group. Still, she had to embrace the innocence. It made her think, ridiculously, that if he spent more time around her, she'd be pure for once. But, the opposite was truer: if he spent more time with her, he'd be defiled. That was why she didn't teach him.

"What happened?" Akane asked.

"Well, Naruto and I are tied as the top of our class. And, as a girl, I think you might be able to answer this question," Sasuke started. Akane prayed she wouldn't have to have The Talk with him.

"All the girls in my class like me. They are always either fighting over me and marrying me, or staring at me," Sasuke huffed. "Why do they do this? Naruto is cooler than me but they all hate him. I asked why once and they said it was because their parents said he was dangerous. Why?"

Akane now wished she'd have The Talk with him.

"Well, you're adorable. Naruto is too, but you're more so. They all want to be with something as cute as you," Akane hugged him. Sasuke was in shock. For the past year she'd been cold and now she was reverting back to her old self again. Sasuke felt much better. Maybe things were starting to get better?

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke's wide eyes stared into her black ones.

Akane hesitated. "Maybe you should ask him. I'm not his friend, so it's not my place to tell you."

Sasuke pouted a little, but nodded in understanding. He began to get sleepy again and before he knew it, he was asleep in Akane's arms. Smiling bitterly, she lay down and held him close. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about the family that had been in that building, the one that burned with regular fire, and then black flames.

Akane woke up to the feeling of being stared at. Well, that was what Genin told themselves. What Chuunin and Jounin told themselves was "I'm being watched."

Her eyes focused to adjust to the darkness since her curtains must've been draw by someone.

"I'll never forget this," a voice snickered.

"Shisui, get out," Akane said. Her voice had a mock threat.

"Make me," Shisui stuck his tongue out.

"Chuunin shouldn't act so childish," Akane smiled despite herself.

"Well, I know you've been awfully cold towards poor Sasuke-chan and—"

"Sasuke-sama to you," Akane sighed. "But it's okay."

Shisui whistled lowly. "Never thought the most powerful Akane would let something slide."

Akane activated her Sharigan. "Do you want me to take it back?"

Shisui laughed. Akane couldn't help but feel envy; she couldn't laugh as easily as him. And they'd shared some of their killings together. Well, putting it like that was making light of it. It wasn't right.

"Why did you come here? I doubt you came to spy on us," Akane said.

"True. Because of your mission, you and Itachi are behind on the meetings. I was sent to catch you two up," Shisui's face turned serious. Akane was now focused on him, but noticed how Sasuke's innocent eyes opened. He rubbed them.

"Nee-chan? What meeting?" Sasuke yawned. Akane suddenly couldn't speak.

"Just boring Chuunin and Jounin things. It's about politics and economics and how the clan's monetarily future may impact the inflation of the village," Shisui lied.

"Economics? Politics? Monetarily?" Sasuke was confused.

"See? Boring stuff," Shisui gave a smile to assure the child. Sasuke nodded.

"Nee-chan, will you train me?" Sasuke asked. Akane shook her head.

"Come on, how come you never train me? Even nii-san makes an effort. He taught me how to throw shuriken before he left for his mission," Sasuke whined.

Akane felt trapped. Shisui looked at her expectantly. Akane opened her mouth but no words came out.

"I can't. I have to train. It's secret and dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," Akane said. She felt guilt and anger at herself come up.

"Come on, Akane. He's your little brother," Shisui said. Sasuke agreed. But Akane didn't hear him. She didn't hear Sasuke pleading again. Well, she didn't want to hear him. She didn't want to hear, most of all, her excuses.

"O-okay," Akane said uneasily. Sasuke grinned and ran off to get his kunai.

"Hey, you okay?" Shisui asked.

"No, I'm not okay," Akane gritted her teeth. "I can't train him. I don't want him to become a killer so soon, like us. I don't want the blood on my hands to get on him. I don't want him to hear the voices of the deaths on my kunai…" Akane felt tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "I don't want him to be a ninja."

Itachi walked in. Sasuke's loud and fast footsteps, Shisui walking about, and Akane's words had woken him up.

"Akane?" Itachi asked in concern. Him and Shisui exchanged a look of concern. Akane had tears running down her face. Itachi stepped forward to embrace her and Shisui followed. Akane found herself being comforted by two of her closest friends and family members.

"It's okay. I'll protect him," Itachi said. Upon hearing this, Akane cried harder.

"I-I have to," Akane choked up.

Sasuke's footsteps began to get closer. The door creaked open and as he looked at his sister, he knew something was very wrong. He'd been wrong; thing weren't getting better. Things had gotten much, much worse.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke's voice sounded loud and awkward. Akane's body stopped shaking with sobs. She disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ah, there she goes," Shisui sighed. As the smoke dissipated, a note fluttered down. Itachi picked it up.

"It says, _Sasuke, meet me on Training Ground 3_," Itachi said. He knew there was more writing, but only people with the Sharingan could read it. Well, people could read it, but it was a code laced with chakra. Only by activating the Sharingan could one read the meaning fully.

Shisui and Itachi sighed, having read the rest: _I'm sorry I'm such a coward. I don't mean to cry like that and I don't mean I don't want Sasuke to simply be a useless asset to the village. I just don't want him to be like us, killers. Sorry, I'm being selfish again. I need to let go. _

"Where's Training Ground 3?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll show you," Itachi said.

**A/N I revealed another part of Akane's persona. She's strong and a perfect kunoichi and ANBU etc, but like Kakashi, she's a selfish coward. You could say she's protecting Sasuke, but really, she isn't. She's just delaying the inevitable. But after making her seem weak now, things are going to change in the future and she's going to be, I hope, on par with Itachi in terms of strength. **

**Tell me what you think about this!**

**Thanks to KoreanKid and buterflypuss for reviewing!**


	9. Chapter 9

"So, can I graduate early?" Naruto asked hopefully. Kakashi looked at him with no expression.

"No," Kakashi said with a tone of finality.

"What? Why?" Naruto was confused and surprised. He was sure Kakashi would say yes!

"You and I are different. Just because I graduated a year early doesn't mean you can. Plus, it's a dangerous world out there and I know you aren't ready. Just because you think you are isn't the same as being ready, get it?" Kakashi asked.

"Pssh, fine," Naruto grumbled.

"I'm glad you understand," Kakashi eye-smiled. "Now, how was your test?"

"I aced it…"

"Did Sasuke ace it?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, don't be so hurt now. I care about you and as a result I care for your friends, especially since he's the little brother of my former subordinate," Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, he did," Naruto frowned.

"Great. That practically guarantees you two will be on a team together as Genin in six years," Kakashi said cheerily.

"Jeez, it's creepy the way you're being so upbeat. What's with you?" Naruto eyed Kakashi.

"Nothing, nothing. Come along," Kakashi stood.

"Where are we going?"

"Training Grounds. What kind of elite ex-ANBU Jounin if I didn't teach my charge anything?"

"Stop being so creepy! Just…be yourself. It's scary seeing you all happy all of a sudden," Naruto said. "It's like being an overprotective mom."

To this, Kakashi didn't respond. If Kushina were here, Naruto would wish Kakashi were his mother.

* * *

"Joint training?" Akane asked to a tree. Kakashi jumped down and signed in the village's sign language.

"Are you sure?" Akane asked. Another sign, this time shorter.

Akane signed back. Kakashi eye-smiled. A smirk made it's way onto Akane's lips.

"Fine. Sasuke, Naruto, stand back. Maybe…to the edge. Hide in a tree," Akane ordered.

The two boys followed orders and ran off. Then their faces poked through the foliage.

"Let's start," Akane said. The moment the last syllable left her mouth, the two started.

Fire and lightning exploded the earth around them. Taijutsu and ninjutsu and so many layers of genjutsu filled the two boys' vision.

It lasted thirty minutes until Kakashi screamed.

"Nee-chan!"

"Kakashi!"

The two boys ran to Akane.

"What happened?" Sasuke's eyes were wide in fear.

"He'll be fine," Akane said. Ten minutes later, Kakashi woke up.

"Don't do that again," Kakashi glared. "That was cruel."

"Sorry, Kakashi-_senpai,_" Akane grinned. "You know, I'm pretty sure with enough training you could to the same thing." Kakashi kicked her to the nearby stream. Akane rose out of the water looking murderous.

"Enough, Kakashi. We've got children to teach," Akane sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"Today we'll work on your taijutsu. I know both of you aren't ready to face off against a Chuunin, like your sensei," Kakashi said.

* * *

Six hours passed. The two boys laid on the ground with muscles aching and chests heaving up and down.

"S-stop," they moaned.

"What, giving up already?" Akane played with a senbon in her hand.

"Let us alone, we don't have the stamina you two have," Naruto argued.

"You have the stamina to breath I see. Sasuke, you need to work on that. Have Itachi train you," Akane said as she walked off.

"Nee…" Sasuke panted hard, still trying to catch his breath.

Akane looked back. "What?"

"Don't…leave…" Sasuke's tired eyes peered into her black ones.

"Why not?" Akane turned again, hands in her pockets.

"Because I don't want you to," Sasuke said.

"Just because you don't want something to happen, just because you don't want your life to be changed forever doesn't mean you'd be pardoned any wrong. The ninja world is full of that kind of thing. That's why even if Tou-san allowed you to graduate early doesn't mean I'm allowing it. I have enough connections to make it so that you'd never pass," Akane warned.

"You wouldn't…"

"Right, I'd let you pass. Just not early. I'm sure Kakashi isn't letting Naruto pass early either," Akane said. Sasuke balled his fists, not out of anger he wasn't passing early; Naruto wasn't either and he wanted to stay with Naruto.

No, it was out of confusion and too many questions.

"Nee-chan, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time now…I wanted to know," Sasuke said. Akane waited.

"Why can't you be the nice nee-chan I knew you were? What happened? Why can't you be the one that makes my nightmares not so scary? Why can't you be the one that smiles and is always there when things are bad? Why…have you changed? It scares me. Nii-san won't say anything and I don't like to know that you're scared or suffering on the inside when I can't do anything!" Sasuke yelled. Akane didn't respond. She pulled out a scroll and slammed her hand on it. Smoke was released and it cleared up after a moment.

"Deal with this," Akane said.

"Hey! You can't just leave! What are you running from!?" Sasuke yelled, tears running down his face.

"Akane, you can't keep this up more," the two Uchiha said.

"Shisui, please. Itachi, he's your brother," Akane said. The two boys grabbed her arms.

"Hey!" Akane felt fear rise in her chest. "Let me go!"

"No, answer him. You can't keep him in the dark any longer," Shisui said coldly. Akane bit her lip until she tasted blood.

"Sasuke, I'm a coward. I don't want to deal with you because I don't want you to go out into the ninja world and then suffer because your best friend dies or you die or something. It's ridiculous for me to be thinking all of this. I know I should be more like Itachi and help you be strong enough to not have any bonds severed. As for why I changed, I don't think you can call it a change. I was just putting up a face to protect you. Ah, there it is again, me protecting you. Yeah right, I'm just delaying all the ninja bullshit. I didn't want you to be like the other Uchiha who are narrow-minded so I tried to be a caring older sister and make you smile and venture out, away from our clan," Akane said.

"You make it seem like our clan is bad. Our clan is the most powerful!" Sasuke stated.

"We might be the most powerful but that is our downfall. We're digging our grave as we speak and unless we do something, the Uchiha clan with implode."

"And…are you suffering? Is that why you're being prevented from being the perfect older sister?"

Akane laughed a little at this. Perfect? What a joke.

"I suppose you could say that," Akane released lightning and the two boys holding her dropped to their knees and gritted their teeth in pain.

"What are you in pain from!?" Sasuke ran and grabbed her arm. Akane felt sick from him touching her blood-stained arms.

"I don't want you to die. I don't want you to become a selfish coward. I don't want to see you have your hands soaked in blood. When I was Itachi's age, I had already killed so many," Akane whispered. Fighting the nausea in her stomach, she picked him up and hugged him tightly. Sasuke felt like it was his fault. He hugged her back and felt guilt and fear well up inside him.

"It's my fault," Sasuke said. Akane didn't respond for a moment.

"No, it's mine. I'll…I'll try to be the sister you want. I'll train you everyday after the Academy," Akane said. Then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves. _I won't fail anymore._

* * *

"Hokage-sama. I would like to request an official permission to leave Konoha. I will report back every year," Akane said.

"Why?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't want to fail anymore. I want to do something right for once," Akane said. Hiruzen looked over her mission reports and general information. She'd had two psyche evaluations. He sighed.

"Are you alright, Akane?" Hiruzen felt his wrinkles get much deeper.

"No, Hokage-sama. I've failed. I'm a coward. I worry so much over Sasuke and I don't want him to become blood-stained like all of us…" Akane said.

"It's going to happen eventually. He can't remain the child he is forever," Hiruzen said.

"I'm selfish. I want to see that ignorant smile of his every day and that's the only way I can remain sane. I want to be reminded that even though I'm a murderer on Konoha's behalf, Sasuke is still innocent," Akane said.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're being ridiculous," Hiruzen said icily. Akane nodded.

"However, I will allow you this leave. You will be an information gatherer and help keep Konoha safe by being on the front lines," Hiruzen signed something. He motioned for Akane to sign as well. She signed her name in the ink from the brush and Hiruzen couldn't help but notice how she shook ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Akane bowed.

* * *

The Uchiha were all called for a meeting. Everyone, even to the last infant.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fugaku asked, irritated. Akane seemed indifferent to his ire.

"I am leaving Konoha on official business. Please do not follow," Akane said.

"Why are you leaving?!" Fugaku was furious.

"I feel that I will be serving Konoha better if I am on the front lines protecting the village," Akane said.

"No way are you leaving! You're our best besides Itachi and Shisui!" another member cried out.

Akane closed her eyes and revealed her Mangekyo.

"I said not to follow. And I will be back in six years for the Jounin Exams. Do not do _anything_," Akane warned. The adults understood what _anything_ meant.

"If you all really want me to help the Uchiha clan win freedom, I will be on your side when I come back," Akane said. The adults still looked displeased.

"What do we get in return?" Fugaku asked.

"Your life. I will kill everyone here if you go forth," Akane let out killer intent. The babies began to cry and Sasuke held onto Itachi's hand.

"Nee-chan! Please don't go!" Sasuke yelled. He wanted to run to her and say that she's fine staying here and how things will be better if she stayed, but he can't move.

"Be quiet, Sasuke," Akane growled.

"Nee-san, are you sure?" Itachi asked. Akane was surprised her referred to her as 'nee-san'.

"Take care of Sasuke," Akane said and shunshin'd away. She grabbed some of her belongings from her room and sealed them in a scroll. She pocketed it and shunshin'd to the village gates. She showed her document to Izumo and he let her pass.

**A/N Hehe…I'm doing this in part to focus. I'll skip to the graduation of Sasuke and Naruto next chapter. Maybe I'll add in some flashback of Akane~**

**Thanks to Shadow-Shinobi666 and KoreanKid for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 10

Iruka began to read off the team placements.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Yuki Shizuko," Iruka said. He read off the rest of the teams. Naruto raised his hand.

"Who is Shizuko?" Naruto frowned.

"Come in," Iruka said and a girl stood in the doorway. "She's here on request of the Hokage."

"I'm Yuki Shizuko," Shizuko said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Team 7 ended up waiting for three hours for their sensei. At this point, they had a good idea of who it was.

"Yo," Kakashi walked through the door. The three chimed: "You're late."

Kakashi nodded. "I see you three must've planned that one liner. My first impression: you have a long road ahead of you."

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"Meet me on the roof," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shizuko also disappeared.

"Window," the two boys nodded and jumped up to the roof.

"Introductions," Kakashi said. "Girly, you first."

"I'm Yuki Shizuko. My hobbies are reading. I don't like the sound of silence. I like one thing: my best friend and teacher Akane and—"

"You know my sister? Where is she? Is she okay?" Sasuke shook her shoulders.

"I don't like it when people touch me. My dream is to serve her," Shizuko said.

"Next, Naruto," Kakashi said. Sasuke stared at Shizuko.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen and training with my best friend, Sasuke. My hobbies are reading and looking at the past of Konoha. It's actually really cool! I don't like people who want to hurt Konoha. My dream is to be Hokage to protect Konoha," Naruto grinned.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like training with Naruto. I don't like sweet things. I don't really have hobbies. My dream is to make my sister stop suffering," Sasuke.

"I see. You all are interesting," Kakashi stated. "There is a mission tomorrow. Meet me on Training Ground 7 at 5am sharp."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three Genin were left on the roof.

"How do you know my sister?" Sasuke asked. Shizuko looked at him carefully.

"She is my mentor," Shizuko replied.

"But…how?" Sasuke asked.

"I see, you know nothing. Akane-sama has made it so. I cannot defy her wishes," Shizuko said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. It wasn't the kind of what that is asking for a repeat, but a what of pure confusion. But when it came to Uchiha Sasuke, confusion is turned into anger before they know it.

"Hey! She's my sister! I have a right to know!" Sasuke grabbed her shoulder hard.

"I don't like to repeat myself, either. Please, Uchiha-san, do not dive into the affairs of Akane-sama. She will easily kill anyone in her way, even if it be her own precious brother," Shizuko. "I must excuse myself. I believe Akane-sama is waiting for me."

"Precious? Wait, by waiting do you mean she's in the village?" Sasuke felt hopeful.

"Sasuke, don't worry," Naruto said as Shizuko disappeared.

"Huh? Why the hell not?!" Sasuke glared.

"I've already placed a seal on her. I know where she is. But, I think it's wise to heed her words. If we know anything about Akane is that she's powerful enough to make things to her way," Naruto said.

"That Shizuko is keeping vital information from me!" Sasuke argued.

"Well, didn't Akane say she'd be coming back for the Jounin Exams?" Naruto asked. "That's this year. Don't be so hasty."

"You've never had a sister! You wouldn't know how I feel!" Sasuke yelled. He saw the hurt on Naruto's face and turned away.

"Okay," Naruto said quietly and jumped off the building down to the street below. He walked off.

"Dammit…" Sasuke cursed. "I didn't mean to lash out like that!"

He slammed his fist on the railing and gritted his teeth.

* * *

"Report."

"Uchiha Sasuke still purses you. Uzumaki Naruto is willing to help him but knows not to be hasty," Shizuko said.

"Shizuko, what's on your back?"

Shizuko turned her head down and saw black markings.

"I do not know," Shizuko admitted.

"Those are the markings of the Hiraishin. Namikaze Minato is dead, Kakashi never learned it, so the only other person is…" Akane sighed.

"Shizuko, please be more careful. The team you are on isn't stupid. You've been followed. Conceal your chakra," Akane warned.

"Yes, Akane-sama," Shizuko stood and went to her room. Akane read over some scrolls and stood.

"Shizuko, I'm going out. You may accompany me if you like," Akane said.

Shizuko came with a small bag that fell at her waist and had a strap that went in a circle from her neck down her back and chest and met at both the bag's sides (like a messenger bag).

* * *

The guards nodded as Sasuke walked through the gates.

"Sasuke-sama, there is a visitor waiting at Fugaku-sama's residence for you," the guard seemed uneasy.

"Visitor?" Sasuke asked. "Who?"

"Akane-sama."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, trying to contain his excitement. He ran off and opened the door to his house.

"Nee-chan!" he called. It sounded awkward as he said it, seeing how it hadn't been said in six years.

An ice spear almost got Sasuke's head.

"You're Shizuko!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"How observant. Akane-sama, it seems that your brother isn't the idiot I took him for," Shizuko said. Akane didn't turn her head to see Sasuke immediately. Long black hair framed her back.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked quietly. Akane walked away, through the house.

Itachi's voice carried.

"Akane, you're back," Itachi smiled.

"You've grown, Itachi," Akane's voice sounded almost happy. Then it turned serious. "What about Sasuke?"

"He's fine, Akane. He's been so eager to see you," Itachi's voice sounded like he was smiling.

"Hn," Akane responded in default Uchiha-speak. She poked her head to look at Sasuke, who still stood at the doorway in shock.

"Doesn't seem to be all that different," Akane narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Akane, you should know that I'm clan head now," Itachi said.

"What?" Akane's head whipped to him.

"Kaa-san and Tou-san died last year of a sudden disease. The doctors and nurses wouldn't tell me anything. I suppose it was for the best," Itachi said sadly.

"What?" Akane repeated. Itachi frowned. He hugged Akane, who stood an about an inch shorter than him.

After a minute, Akane let go.

"I'm going to take a walk. Do you want to come?" Akane asked.

"No, I'm busy. Take Sasuke along," Itachi said with finality. Akane couldn't help but comply.

"Fine, but he seems clingy. What should I do then?" Akane sighed.

"Well, you could tell him about your time outside the village. He's never been outside before," Itachi said. He noticed the time. "I've really got to go. I'll see you for dinner?" Akane nodded.

Itachi shunshin'd away.

"Akane-sama?" Shizuko asked.

"Sasuke, let's go," Akane grabbed Sasuke's hand. He blinked. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"Shizuko, you can go back now. I need time alone with Sasuke," Akane gave a dry smile. Shizuko nodded and disappeared.

* * *

People stared. One person was clearly drunk while the other looked uncomfortable. Actually, the boy looked unconformable _because_ he was uncomfortable, if that was even possible.

"Dango!" the woman cried out. She dragged the boy along while taking another swig of sake.

She plopped down at a seat and they were served about thirty sticks of dango. More stared. Whispers began to float around. Akane was sick of it.

"I'm Uchiha Akane and I'm back for the Jounin Exams! This is my adorable little brother!" Akane laughed.

"Nee-chan, quiet," Sasuke hissed. On the inside, he was crying. _Why the hell is she even drunk!?_

"Hah? What's with you? I never thought you were a downer," Akane drawled. She turned her head and twirled a senbon in her fingers. Grinning, she threw it. It almost got a man. He had reflexes, she knew. Still, she wanted to impale him until he begged for his life. It would be so much fun! But, they were in a ninja village and _everyone_ had ninja reflexes. _Such_ a downer!

"Akane?" the man looked at her as he twirled the senbon in his fingers.

"The one and only _fabulous_ Uchiha Akane!" Akane yelled. Another man was with him, along with a familiar blonde.

"Hey…you're…" Akane stood and peered into the child's face.

"Naruto," he supplied.

"Yeah! I remember you when you were a sad little orphan all depressed and then Sasuke came along! Such a good boy, that Sasuke!" Akane grinned.

"You're back?" Kakashi asked, still twirling the senbon.

"Yep!" Akane grinned.

"Why are you drunk?" Kakashi sighed.

"Cause then I wouldn't be able to talk to Sasuke! You see, Itachi wanted me to talk to him since I'm so hopeless at trying to be a caring older sister to Sasuke, even though he's so _cute_!" Akane grinned. Then paused after seeing disbelieving faces. "Actually, Itachi said none of this. He said to talk to him. So, I am! Sibling bonding! So fabulous! Like me," Akane laughed. Hard.

Jiraiya has no shame.

"Do you want to go to the bath house with me?" Jiraiya asked. Akane paused.

"Should I?" Akane asked Kakashi. Sasuke was suddenly in front of Akane with a kunai in hand.

"No way is this _pervert_ getting anywhere near her!" Sasuke growled.

"Aw, so cute! This is why I love my Sasuke! I now am assured he doesn't hate me. You see, for six years I thought he hated me because he was all sad and wanted me to be a nice older sister who wasn't a useless coward; me. I'm actually amazing because I can kill with just my Sharingan! And I've got me a pretty kekkei genkai girl with me. She's somewhere…" Akane frowned. "Where did I even stay?"

Akane suddenly seemed disinterested and went back to the dango shop. Eating all of them in one bite, she put down way more than enough money and walked back.

"Yeah, I'll go!" Akane put an arm across Jiraiya's shoulders.

"No, Akane," Kakashi held her back while reading his porn.

"Huh? Why not? Am I going to have to invite _females?_" Akane seemed completely horrified by this idea.

"Or just tell Sasuke what happened on your journey. Actually, I'd like to hear it as well. Follow me," Kakashi said, dragging her along. Sasuke and Naruto walked with Jiraiya in tow.

* * *

So, Akane told them what happened, including picking up Shizuko, who was the sister of a subordinate of the Seven Swordsmen's. Kakashi didn't question the source; she probably read someone's mind with her Sharingan.

"So, that's it! Can I go home now?" Akane asked. Suddenly, she flared her chakra.

"What was that for?" Kakashi asked.

"Shizuko! She's the best!" Akane said. Then her face looked like she realized on something. Her expression changed to something akin to fear and anger and frustration. Then finality. Sasuke didn't like it one bit.

"Akane-sama. You called me?" Shizuko knelt.

"Take me home!" Akane grinned.

"As you wish," Shizuko took Akane's hand and shunshin'd away.

"Was that…Shizuko?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

**A/N Drunk Akane is amazing. Should I write more, as like, an omake, for her? Anyway, thanks to darkhuntressxir, Reign Of Sorrow, and KoreanKid for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N YES! THE CLICHÉ IS HERE! BUT WITH MY TWIST! HAHAHAHAHA!**

"I want a C-Rank!" Naruto demanded. Akane and the rest of Team 7 thought it was out of character for him to blatantly demand something like that. Still, after a month of demeaning D-Ranks, she understood, to a degree.

Hiruzen was also shocked, so he allowed it. Akane didn't understand his reasoning, but she went along with it.

"Escort him to his home," Hiruzen said. "And, Akane, you are a supporting Chuunin in this mission."

Akane nodded. A drunken man walked in.

"Just a bunch of brats? Oh, and a hot girl. Let's go," he said, eyeing Akane. Akane looked indifferent.

* * *

The start of their mission seemed perfectly safe. Until an innocent puddle of water had to ruin it.

"Shizuko," Akane said.

"Yes, Akane-sama," Shizuko froze it. That only hindered the two Mist nin a tiny bit. By the time Naruto and Sasuke noticed, they were already dead; Akane's kunai bloody.

"Just flies. We'll be finding the real one soon. Now, Tazuna-san, why are they following us?" Akane turned to him. His hands shook. Akane narrowed her eyes. Then he broke and admitted that this should've been a B-Rank, but he was too poor.

"You three, what do you want to do?" Kakashi asked his cute little Genin. The three exchanged looks.

"We'll continue," Naruto said.

"Thank you!" Tazuna said gratefully.

* * *

Team 7 along with their Chuunin, Akane, took a boat to the bridgebuilder's home. As they walked along a path to the town, they were ambushed.

"That's…" Naruto gaped in fear and shock.

"Yeah, Momochi Zabuza," Akane said, smiling like it was the best thing in the world.

"I see I am graced by the presence of Konoha's Copy Nin and Uchiha Akane of Black Flames," Zabuza said. Akane kept smiling, even after he released so much killer intent that the Genin were frozen in place.

"Calm down, you three. Kakashi and I are going to show you the might of the ANBU and of the Sharingan. You're not going to die," Akane said, her smile fading. Suddenly, both Akane and Kakashi were enveloped in lightning. They charged at Zabuza with speed that if he hadn't been on his guard would've killed him. Keeping them away for only a moment with his sword, he tried to think of a plan to counter them. A terrifying thought entered his mind: there was none. Hell, Akane was almost on the 'flee-on-sight' list. Namikaze Minato had been one of them. Then another thought occurred to him: why did those names correlate anyway?

Suddenly, Akane made the area around him into bright orange flames. Her eye bled and he saw Kakashi coming on one side, dogs on the other, some other summon from above, and Akane simply standing with something akin to a smile on her face.

Black flames got his armbands. She fell to her knees. He took this chance to kick her into the trees.

It was a chakra-infused kick. The tree was felled and Akane wasn't moving.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke yelled. He grabbed kunai and threw it at Zabuza. He caught it deftly and threw it back at Sasuke, aiming for the boy's head.

Sasuke felt the crushing aura of the Mist nin's killer intent. He couldn't move.

The kunai was about to impale Sasuke, but Kakashi managed to block it with his own arm. He yelped; the kunai had gone through his bone. That was his right hand too, his dominant hand. Damn.

"Konoha nin are soft," Zabuza laughed. "So weak!"

"Sh…shizuko," Akane struggled to move. Shizuko ran to Akane's side, but Zabuza wasn't done playing; he caught the girl by her arm. She screamed as her bone broke. Then Zabuza went to a petrified Sasuke and moved to cut him in half. Sasuke began to scream in fear. Akane blinked, not comprehending. Then her world became an angry one of red. A chakra skeleton exploded into existence around her. It burned a deep red, just as her name implied.

"W-what is that?" Zabuza felt fear for the first time in his life.

Akane grabbed him and he tried to cut off the chakra skeleton with his sword. To his horror, it snapped in two. He flicked his hand. The water surged around him as Kakashi summoned a huge wave. Zabuza hit a tree and senbon tacked him in the neck. The chakra skeleton disappeared and Akane dropped to her knees, her whole body in pain. She panted hard and allowed her eyes to return to black.

Haku spoke but Akane cut him off midsentence.

"You're not a Hunter nin. Hunter nin take the body apart as soon as their target is down," Akane glared. "But…" Akane coughed hard.

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"Quiet," Akane ordered. "But we won't kill you here. Not today."

The nin nodded and left.

"Nee-chan, what did you mean?" Sasuke asked, pulling her up. She shook slightly.

"I don't think Zabuza is dead either. I've seen how Hunter nin work. They always take apart the body whether or not other ninja are present. It's the kind of work you have to do immediately," Akane began to cough more. Her eyes turned to Kakashi, who stood expressionless. She knew that wasn't a good sign; he was normally happy around his Genin. They made him walk a little faster; his gait seeming to have a bit of a spring in it.

"Kakashi…" Akane started before she felt chakra exhaustion take her. The world turned dark and she heard Sasuke's surprised cries as she felt the cold grass on her cheek.

Kakashi took Akane in his arms and Sasuke carried Shizuko.

"What was that?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"I don't know…maybe some Uchiha power. It looked so cool," Sasuke noted.

"I don't know about that…I don't think power like that comes without a cost. From what I know, jutsus always have a weakness," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no one is invincible. We're not gods. Every jutsu has a fault, just as it has a strength, a purpose that defines it," Naruto said.

"Then…what would be the weakness of nee-chan's jutsu?" Sasuke frowned.

"Well, it's from her Sharingan, right?" Naruto glanced at Akane.

"Yeah…"

Naruto thought about it. "Well, it's got to do with eyes. Those are the important part, so maybe her eyes might be permanently damaged…maybe blindness?"

"What?" Sasuke glanced at Akane again. "But…she's fine right now…"

"Maybe now. But if she keeps using it, she might go blind," Naruto said. He saw Sasuke's face. "I know, I'm worried too. She was like the strict older sister I never had."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was little, she used to read to me," Naruto blushed a little. "That's why I was so good at kanji in the Academy."

"Oh, so that's why…" Sasuke nodded, understanding.

* * *

Two days later, Akane woke up. She opened her eyes and was grateful it wasn't daytime. Her eyes still hurt and the light probably would've hurt more.

"Akane-sama?"

Akane turned to the voice. "Shizuko."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Did Kakashi put your arm in a splint?"

"Yes," Shizuko didn't ask for it to be healed.

"Give me your arm," Akane said. Shizuko held out her arm and the room was slightly illuminated with the greenish chakra from Akane. After twenty minutes, the arm was healed.

"Thank you, Akane-sama," Shizuko bowed even though Akane couldn't see in the darkness.

Akane nodded and laid down. She focused her chakra and noticed how everyone wasn't asleep. Irritated, Akane got up and walked outside, not wanting to listen to their questions. Well, she didn't know if they did but it was unlikely they'd stay up until she awoke without a reason. Plus, they woke up when she did so they wanted to talk probably since one can't talk to an unconscious person.

Akane walked around the village, staring into the moonlight.

She sensed chakra behind her. She stopped and smirked as the person behind her slammed into her.

"Nee-chan…" Sasuke started.

"What?" Akane knelt down, acting as if he were four and woken up with a nightmare.

"What was that jutsu?" Sasuke's eyes looked like they needed to know.

Akane sighed. She knew what it was. Like hell she was going to tell him, though.

"It's a secret," Akane said, knowing exactly what he would say next.

"Tell me," Sasuke followed script. Akane smirked wider.

"No," Akane turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Sasuke ran after her, only for her to Kawarimi with him and have a kunai at his throat.

"Ninja who rush in are the first to die," Akane sang.

"Let go," Sasuke pushed her away. "If you're not going to tell me, then nii-san will."

"Oh, I doubt that," Akane grinned.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"Uchiha secrets are only for those with the Sharingan. If you must know something, I unlocked this power at the cost of my vision but, I did so to protect you," Akane put a hand on his head.

"Everything I do is to protect you, Sasuke," Akane gave a small smile. A real smile.

**A/N How was the cliché? Pretty **_**original,**_** huh? :p Haha**

**Without further ado, I'd like to thank Reign of Sorrow, KoreanKid, and darkhuntressxirfor reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi began to teach his cute little Genin each on weapons. Their aim was terrible and he was going to fix it, not caring about their complaints.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kakashi started.

"What?" Sasuke gave him an irritated expression.

"Where's Akane?" Kakashi knew he wouldn't know.

"I don't know," Sasuke said. Kakashi loved it when his cute Genin followed script. It was one of the things that made being a Jounin not so bad.

"I thought you stalked Akane-sama," Shizuko accused. Her dark brown eyes stared him down. He almost felt intimidated. But then again, he could easily beat her in a spar, so it wasn't that bad. _Still, Akane must've rubbed off on her. That stare is like an Uchiha stare. Like it looks into your soul…_

"Who? Me?" Kakashi feigned innocence.

"Yes, you. You perv," Naruto glared.

"Naruto, if your father were here, he'd make you wipe that glare off your face. It's not nice to glare at your superiors," Kakashi said.

"Isn't it 'elders' not 'superiors'? I mean, in this context it sounds forced to say superiors," Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. He nodded.

"How old are you anyway?" Shizuko asked.

Kakashi knew he couldn't not answer; if he said it's not polite, it would prove his age. Still, he was considered young.

"26," Kakashi answered as blandly as he could.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei could stalk Akane, seeing how there's only a five year difference," Naruto said. He turned to Sasuke. "Your sister is hot."

Sasuke, infuriated, tried to stab Naruto. Naruto, grinning like a loon, dodged easily. He felt his body lift into the air and then thrown into a tree.

"Kakashi…sensei…" Naruto mumbled.

"Kakashi, what are you doing?" Akane asked, jumping down from a tree. She glanced at Naruto, who looked like he just pulled a prank or something (that smile was devious!), Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill him, and Shizuko looked mildly amused. Kakashi looked indifferent.

Akane was at a loss for words. She grabbed Sasuke's collar.

"What the hell happened?" Akane stared him down. She knew Sasuke wouldn't talk, but still.

"Nothing," Sasuke insisted.

"Shizuko," Akane threw him into Naruto, even harder than Kakashi had. The boys groaned in pain.

"It's not something you need to worry about…Akane-sama," Shizuko said. Akane raised her brows in surprise at her defiance. She shook it off; the girl had a right to keeping her mouth shut.

She took another glance at the rest of them. Kakashi shifted from one foot to another at a rate of…Akane thought about it for a moment. _Once every 20 seconds. He's nervous. _

"Kakashi-_sama_," Akane smiled sickly.

"Akane," Kakashi replied. He cursed himself for referring to her so informally.

"Akane-_san_," Akane smiled. "Right?"

"You were by subordinate," Kakashi tried to cover it up.

Akane let him go; the man was under enough stress.

She walked to Naruto.

"Talk," Akane demanded.

"Heh…I think you're hot and how you and Kakashi should get together," Naruto summed up.

"Ah…" Akane said. "If your father were here he'd kill you."

"What? You knew my dad?" Naruto brightened.

Akane thought about possible answers.

"Both Kakashi and I were taught by him," Akane said.

"The same team?" Naruto asked.

"No, Kakashi had his own team. He was my godfather," Akane said.

"So…does that make me your godbrother?" Naruto asked. "And Sasuke is my half-godbrother too?"

"Shut up Naruto! You're making it worse!" Sasuke tried to slug him. Akane blocked it.

"So, he'd kill me because I am trying to get his two students together?" Naruto grinned again. That smile made Akane shiver.

"Something like that," Akane smiled back. Then she slugged him.

"Thanks, nee-chan," Sasuke massaged his shoulder.

Akane nodded and stood. She walked to Kakashi and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the sudden lightning chakra shock.

"Ow," Kakashi complained.

"I have something to report," Akane said, her face turning serious. "Away from them."

"You three, Akane and I have to talk. Stay here," Kakashi said.

The two adults walked into the forest. The Genin looked incredibly interested, their want to see the two of them _alone _after what they'd said was practically palpable.

"What?" Kakashi put his hands in his pockets.

"Zabuza isn't dead. The Hunter nin is his subordinate. And…" Akane paused. Kakashi waited. She turned her head and put her hands behind her head. In that small movement, she flicked three senbon. Two grunts said she succeeded.

"I told you three to stay put. If you don't, I won't hesitate to use a chakra enhanced punch this time," Akane warned. The three chakra signatures disappeared.

"The subordinate is Shizuko's brother," Akane rushed out.

"Ah, that complicates things. Should we bring them to the village if we don't kill them for siding with Gato? Or should we infiltrate his base and kill Gato, making the people under him leave?" Kakashi mused.

"I don't want Shizuko to have to see her brother's death. She's already seen death. The other two haven't. Or have they in the time I was gone?" Akane asked.

"No, they're still children," Kakashi said. Akane nodded, grateful.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Akane said.

"So, who should infiltrate?" Kakashi asked.

"We're going along with that?" Akane asked. He nodded.

"I will. Keep those three away from me. For now, let's have dinner," Akane gestured at the darkening sky.

* * *

"Nee-chan, what are you doing?" Sasuke about to burst out laughing; his sister was in a kimono.

"Some festival? Is Kakashi-sensei your date?" Naruto blurted out. Sasuke slugged him.

"Of course not! My sister would never date someone as low as Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke stated.

"Yeah right…" Naruto grinned like a fox.

"I'm going. You all are going to stay here or I swear I'm going to electrocute all of you," Akane looked at Sasuke and Naruto closely.

"Yes, Akane-sama," Shizuko answered for the three of them.  
"Great!" Akane smiled as if the flowers of spring had just bloomed.

Then she walked out.

Dinner was served and Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. When they laid in their thin futon at night, they talked.

"Why do you think she went out like that?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe to get a guy to prove us wrong?" Naruto grinned.

"You are sounding more and more like Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Why thank you. I am happy to sound like my father's student," Naruto feigned gratitude.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"Aw, don't be like that," Naruto playfully punched his shoulder.

"Just go to sleep. Thinking about her walking all alone in that fancy thing in this dangerous town makes me worry too much so then I can't sleep. Let me try," Sasuke grumbled.

"So you admit your sister is hot?" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, please shut up. Or I'll be forced to take _drastic_ measures," Sasuke said.

"Like what? Making out with me again?" Naruto challenged.

"That was her fault!" Sasuke protested.

"But you _leaned_ into it," Naruto said, sounding hurt.

"I did not," Sasuke blushed angrily.

"Will you two shush and wait for Akane-sama's return?" Shizuko gave them a severe look. They flinched.

"Yes, Shizuko-san," they chimed.

"Great," Shizuko turned off the light.

* * *

Dawn came and as Sasuke was shuffling through the fridge sleepily. The door slammed open and Akane stumbled in. She stood, swaying a bit.

"Get Kakashi," Akane said. Sasuke nodded in his tired haze.

"Sensei…Akane is back…" Sasuke yawned. He blinked and whirled around.  
"Nee-chan! You're back! What happened?" Sasuke ran to the door again. She was gone. He heard the shower start to run and sighed.

"Sensei?" Sasuke went back to Kakashi. He sat on his futon reading.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi drawled.

"I said Akane is back," Sasuke said, exasperated.

"Great," Kakashi said simply and kept reading.

"Oi, didn't you hear me?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Nevermind," Sasuke growled and kicked Naruto awake.

"Good morning to you as well, Sasuke-_kun_," Naruto purred.

"Don't do that," Sasuke kicked him harder. Naruto got up and stretched.

"You're awfully grumpy this morning," Naruto remarked. "What's up with that?"

"Well, nee-chan came in looking all disheveled and then Kakashi doesn't even care," Sasuke admitted.

"Do you want him to care?" Naruto asked genuinely. Before he could stop himself, Sasuke answered.

"Yes, he's supposed to care for his friends," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I see I've taught you two well about teamwork and caring for you teammates," Kakashi stood in the doorway, eye-smiling.

"Oh, oh! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto looked eager. Kakashi wanted to go back to sleep now, for the look on Naruto's face made him dread the question; the question was going to need a long-winded explanation he didn't have the energy to answer or want to.

"Who is my dad?" Naruto asked. His eyes shone in an almost sickening way. Kakashi felt the nausea he felt that day twelve years ago come back in a wave that almost knocked him over. Naruto stared back expectantly and eagerly.

"Who?" Naruto asked again, practically jumping up and down.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the village," Kakashi said and walked away with his orange book.

Naruto stood, feeling shocked.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. His excitement had been built up…for this? This only made him more eager.

A voice brought him back to reality.

"Akane-sama," a voice greeted in the other room.

Naruto smiled and ran over to Akane, who sat with her regular clothes. Several scrolls and pouches of kunai, senbon, wire, and shuriken were on her person.

"What?" Akane caught him staring.

"Who was my dad?" Naruto pleaded with his bright blue eyes. Akane felt for a kunai, wanting to kill herself right now. Those eyes were too much like his father's.

Akane didn't respond. She continued to eat in silence.

"Akane?" Naruto asked. No response.

Naruto sighed. "Was he all that great or was he just so sucky as a ninja you don't want to tell me?"

Akane resisted the urge to look at him sharply.

"I'll change your mind about that when we get back to the village where you are less likely to be killed for even being related to him," Akane finished her soup and went outside with Sasuke following close behind.

Naruto stood in the kitchen feeling hurt. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It pains me to see you look so sad. I just hope you won't be dissatisfied with the answer," Kakashi said.

"It's fine," Naruto said. "Akane said something about being related to him was dangerous."

"She's right. I'll let you come to your own conclusions about that. Tell me what you think when we get back to the village. Let it be something you look forward to," Kakashi walked outside with Naruto following.

* * *

"Let's go to the bridge," Kakashi suggested. Akane looked at the house and saw Shizuko running over.

"We're going to the bridge," Akane informed her and the girl nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke followed behind Kakashi, who stood in front while Akane stood in the back with Shizuko in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked Naruto, seeing his face. Naruto looked pale.

"You know how I've asked Kakashi-sensei and Akane about who my dad is?" Naruto looked at him.

"And?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me to think about it. Akane said that I might be killed for being related to him. So, he was probably some really powerful ninja. He died during the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago and Kakashi and Akane seemed really attached to him," Naruto started. He suddenly grimaced more. His fists clenched.

"So who do you think it is?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"The Yondaime Hokage," Naruto breathed. "He sealed the Kyuubi in his own son…"

"I don't think that's true. The textbook said he died before he was even thirty and most guys these days marry at like, 29 or something and then have kids at 30-something," Sasuke assured him. Naruto didn't look any better.

"It'll be okay," Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I hope," Naruto muttered. Sasuke's face turned to one of anguish as well.

"So, what's on your mind?" Naruto asked.

"Nee-chan is so cold…I thought she cared about me," Sasuke said. He lowered his voice. "And that Shizuko is taking all her attention."

"Don't be so hard on her. Akane always had problems expressing herself and that crushing atmosphere of your clan's doesn't help one bit. I don't have an explanation of why she keeps her feelings hidden, but I'm sure she has a reason," Naruto grinned at him. Sasuke felt a little better after seeing Naruto's smile. Naruto just had that kind of aura; his excitement was contagious.

**A/N I'm not to going to apologize for the fact Akane is an annoying character because…well, spoilers, and I don't give a crap. :p **

**But don't worry, I have some interesting plot coming up. I already have the next chapter written!**

_**Anyway~ **_

**Thanks to skg1991, darkhuntressxir, and KoreanKid for reviewing!**

**Oh, and I have a question! **

_**Should I do review replies at the end of the chapters? **_


	13. Chapter 13

The mist was thick and Kakashi and Akane hated it. It made the Sharingan useless since the mist was filled with chakra and they couldn't differentiate between Zabuza's chakra and the mist's since it was the same. It was like painting white on white.

His sword almost managed to cut off Akane's head. She had seen it a millisecond before it would've killed her and she ducked. Her long hair was cut and floated down to the ground. Akane ran her hands through a jutsu and lightning exploded around her. She reached for Zabuza and electrocuted him. Only, it turned into a puddle.

Kakashi was fighting the real Zabuza. His Chidori screamed in the mist.

"Akane, protect them," Kakashi grunted. Akane ran to where the Genin were. Haku had managed to lure Shizuko into his ice prison.

"There is another ice user in this world?" Haku asked as he threw more senbon and Shizuko used an ice shield to protect herself.

"Yes," Shizuko turned the shield into ice spears and infused them with more wind chakra. They impaled Haku's mirrors. They cracked.

But in a moment, they were repaired.

"Give up and I will spare you," Haku said. He couldn't shake off the feeling this girl was familiar…somehow.

Naruto and Sasuke stood with Tazuna between them. Akane decided they wouldn't need help as of right now. She went over to where she heard Shizuko's voice.

"Shizuko?" Akane asked.

"Akane-sama," Shizuko replied after blocking more senbon. Akane saw how her movements were slowing and how Haku looked more determined to kill her.

_Does he not recognize her? _Akane narrowed her eyes. She slipped into the ice prison and blocked the senbon that would've killed Shizuko. Shizuko laid, panting on the ground. But to Akane, it simply hit her in her side.

"Akane…sama…" Shizuko said softly before closing her eyes.

"Shizuko?" Akane's voice sounded too light, too high pitched. Haku finally put the pieces together: Shizuko was that girl, his sister, and so long ago. That would explain her kekkei genkai! Still, he was too late. Too slow was his mind and too lifeless was her body.

A red skeleton blazed into existence.

* * *

Kakashi blocked Zabuza's blade as it was about to kill Zabuza. The two men looked over at where a huge amount of chakra was being released, along with enough killer intent to knock a Jounin out. However, the two men were unaffected; the battlefield of the past is a large factor.

Tazuna had passed out along with Naruto. Sasuke was barely able to keep himself sane.

"Calm down, Sasuke," Kakashi said harshly. Sasuke blinked and began to scream.

"_Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die! Don't die!" _Sasuke began to scream incoherent things after that.

"Kakashi, what is this?" Zabuza demanded. It bothered him that someone had a more potent killer intent aura than him.

"Konoha's Uchiha Akane of the Black Flames," Kakashi said, almost grinning under his mask. But it simply turned into a grimace.

"W-what?!" Zabuza's eyes were wide.

"Yeah," Kakashi said. He jumped back and summoned dogs. One stood by Naruto and Tazuna while the others rushed at Zabuza. Kakashi had another dog run around and wrap wire. Lightning raced across the wire.

It wasn't enough to kill him; Kakashi knew. He was depleted on chakra and was a bit affected as well by Akane's aura.

Zabuza still collapsed, unconscious.

The dogs stayed by Zabuza if he woke up while Kakashi breathed and walked over to Akane.

He steeled his nerves and prepared to see everyone there in a pool of blood.

"I won't kill you," Akane said.

"What?" Haku asked, in shock and fear. _This woman…she is on another level from Zabuza-sama…!_

"You're Shizuko's only family. I'm not her mother, nor will I ever be," Akane sheathed her sword and knelt by Shizuko. Akane placed her hands over Shizuko's chest and a green light came from her hands.

"You're a medic nin…" Haku noted and knelt by Shizuko. He ran a hand over her cheek and regretted every senbon that entered her body.

After a few tense moments, Shizuko came to.

"A-Akane-sama…" Shizuko said.

"Don't speak," Akane said as she picked the girl up and carried her to the rest of them.

* * *

"Nee-chan?" Sasuke asked, fear clear in his voice.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Akane asked. Sasuke looked ready to pass out, much like the two next to him.

"Y-yeah…but your eye. It looks like it bled," Sasuke said. "Did you use that technique again? Isn't it dangerous?"

"I'm fine," Akane said and set Shizuko down next to Naruto. Akane wiped her face and looked at Zabuza.

"Kakashi, don't kill him," Akane said.

"Why?" Kakashi turned to face her, disbelieving.

"For one, they'd be good assets to the village. Two, the kid, Haku, was nervous and jumpy the moment Zabuza lost consciousness. Like, he was ready to disappear on me and jump over there to Zabuza. I get the feeling the kid is really attached to this guy. If we kill him, the he'll probably break, even with his long lost sister here," Akane paused to look at Shizuko.

"And, Konoha doesn't have the manpower to teach someone how to use the Executioner's Blade to its full potential or to protect it. Better to leave it in the more capable hands," Akane sighed. Glancing over again and the Genin, she saw Naruto being shaken awake by Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled. Then fear replaced his tired face. "What's happening?"

"It's over," Sasuke said.

"Are they…dead?" Naruto cringed a little.

"Not yet, but I think nee-chan and Kakashi-sensei might kill them," Sasuke said. "I mean, they're talking about them and nee-chan said when she met them that she'd kill them sooner or later. But…"

"But?"

"Nee-chan always breaks her promises. But I think it might be a good idea to break this one. I'm sure neither of them enjoy killing," Sasuke said. He woke Tazuna up and helped Shizuko up.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sasuke asked, seeing all the senbon. She grimaced and pulled out some.

"Don't do that," Akane whipped her head to face her. "Unless you want to bled until you pass out by pulling them all out at once."

"Sorry, Akane-sama," Shizuko said hoarsely.

"Nee-chan, are you going to kill them?"

"No, they'd be a better asset if we don't kill them," Akane said.

"Sasuke, have you noticed something similar between Haku and Shizuko?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah…their jutsu look the same," Sasuke said. "It's a kekkei genkai, right? Wait…does this mean that Shizuko is related to him?"

"Yeah. They're siblings," Kakashi said.

"I thought Shizuko was from Konoha," Sasuke said, still confused.

"Why do you think she was admitted to your team instead of Haruno Sakura by the Hokage? Only foreign ninja who have skills are allowed this," Kakashi said.

"Sakura was going to be on our team?" Naruto cringed.

"Aren't you glad your sensei saved you the hassle of that girl? I'll admit she did have potential but having a girl who wasn't going to let a crush get in the way of her training and career as a ninja would've probably caused the death of the two of you, seeing how the two of you are so important to the village," Kakashi wasn't sarcastic.

"Not to be rude, but why Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah, he hasn't told you. Naruto, what have I told you about secrets?" Kakashi sighed.

"It ruins teamwork," Naruto looked away.

"What, Naruto? Tell me," Sasuke urged. Naruto turned to him. Blue eyes looked so filled with pain. Naruto hesitated.

"Tell me!" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Sasuke," Akane said sharply.

"Don't interfere! He's my friend. And, if anything bad happens by him telling me, you and Kakashi-sensei and I will protect him," Sasuke yelled, anger building in his eyes. Akane kept quiet after that.

"So?" Sasuke turned back to Naruto. Naruto had hesitation on his face at first but it disappeared, replaced with acquiescence.

"I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Naruto said softly. Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again.

"What?" Sasuke asked. "Is that why the village was so cruel to you? Is that why you hated your birthday?"

"Yeah," Naruto said. _Just say it! Just say I'm a monster! It'll be easier if you tell me to my face instead of me hearing hearsay. I don't want to find out you were a fake. _

"So?" Sasuke challenged.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"So what if you're the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? So what?" Sasuke crossed his arms. Naruto frowned but had a feeling Sasuke accepted him. It was a little heartwarming.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Zabuza and Haku were given to T&amp;I for questioning. With such dangerous ninja in their village, Konoha couldn't take any risks.

Akane and Sasuke went to their clan compound, leaving Shizuko with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Shizuko, go home. Naruto and I have to talk," Kakashi said. Shizuko nodded and disappeared.

"Let's relax for once," Kakashi said. Naruto looked tired and simply followed him. Kakashi knew the child would be tired after his first A-Rank. Well, anyone was. It was supposed to be a mild C-Rank, but after Zabuza appeared, it turned into a dangerous mission that was reserved for only skilled Chuunin and Jounin.

He reminded himself that this was Minato's kid. But, on the other hand, even though he had inherent skill, he was just like every other Genin, just not as weak in the mind and body. He wasn't easily manipulated.

Still, their walk continued.

It ended at the bathhouse. Naruto wanted to question this, but he didn't have enough motivation. He'd learn sooner or later; Kakashi wasn't one to indulge on the nice things Konoha offered. He was either to stressed to go, too lazy, or some other crap he made up. Maybe he did go and Naruto simply never knew about it. But it's not like Naruto wanted to be privy to Kakashi's bathhouse activities. Today happened to just be some bonding thing between guardian and child or some 'talk your feelings out' seminar. Naruto didn't personally want a part of it, he wanted to sleep, but he figured he could pass out in the water and Kakashi would shrug it off.

Scratch that, he wanted to dress himself.

Naruto put his clothes in the basket and washed himself and stepped into the water. He adverted his eyes as Kakashi washed himself and stepped in. He looked up as Kakashi stared at him.

"Yes?" Naruto asked blandly.

"Who do you think your father is?" Kakashi asked after a moment. Naruto looked blank for a moment until his face brightened to remember Kakashi's request. Then it darkened.

"The Yondaime Hokage, right?" Naruto mumbled.

"You're just as perceptive as he was," Kakashi sighed.

"So it's true then? He sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Yes," Kakashi said solemnly. "If I had pictures of his face when he found out your mother was pregnant, it would be priceless."

"I see."

"Naruto, don't be so bitter. You didn't know him, so you can't be so quick to jump to conclusions. Do you think he wanted to sacrifice his life to seal the Kyuubi and leave you all alone? He did it _because_ you were his child, because he believed you were strong enough to bear this burden and, if we decided to go technical here, your mother's unspeakably resilient Uzumaki blood also helped to make you strong and able to bear this," Kakashi said.

"You said '_didn't'_ know him. I will _never_ know him. He's just a ghost Kakashi-sensei, that you want to hold onto, I guess. Just let him go," Naruto said. Kakashi felt almost angry but could only speculate at what Naruto was feeling. Kakashi was never an orphan and despite the fact his father commited suicide, it was probably worse to have never known him. _Ha, saying 'worse' is probably an understatement. _

Naruto picked his head up as whispers from the women's side entered his hearing. They were wisps of breath, but he could still hear it.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going out. I'll see you later," Naruto said. Kakashi nodded and sighed in pain. He never wanted Naruto to know the truth, but was going to come out sooner or later and he'd vowed to tell him when he was a Genin still under his care.

* * *

Naruto went to the Uchiha Compound. As he was walking, Itachi and Shisui passed him by.

Neither party said 'hello' but a small nod was enough to acknowledge. Naruto gritted his teeth. _How long have they known? How much have they kept from me? _

Anger boiled up in Naruto as he walked. He arrived at the gates.

"State your purpose," the guards said.

"To see Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto said. The guard looked at him carefully and then let him pass.

**A/N Sorry, running a bit late! I won't be doing responses until next chapter! I hope this gives the rest of you silent readers some time to review! I really enjoy reviews, whether it be flames or something kind.**


	14. Chapter 14

Team 7 had gone on a mission two days after Itachi and Shisui went on their mission. For Team 7, it was a mission that lasted for, at most, a week. They were back in the village after six days. It was night.

The village seemed subdued. Once they saw Sasuke, more anguish and pity covered their faces.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked Kotetsu. Kotetsu winced.

"Report to Hokage-sama," Kotetsu said.

That was what Shizuko and Kakashi and Naruto did. Sasuke, on the other hand, ran to his clan compound. Fear shot through him as he didn't see or sense any guards. He ran to his house and saw that Itachi wasn't home.

"Nee-chan!" Sasuke shouted. No response, just the slight flicker of her chakra. He ran to her room and suddenly felt hesitant at opening it. He steeled his nerves and pushed it open.

There she was.

Her ANBU clothes were covered with blood. Sasuke hoped that it was hers. Then again, most of the things he'd hoped for, especially when it involved Akane, didn't come true. Well, if he thought about it, almost nothing came true.

"What happened? Why aren't there any guards? Why don't I sense anyone else's chakra here? Whose blood is that?!" Sasuke felt himself get hysterical.

"I killed them," Akane answered simply and dragged him out of the house.

Outside, Sasuke could smell the blood of his dead clansmen. His heart raced and a million questions shot in his head, all forming into one '_why?'_

"Why?" Sasuke choked out.

"You aren't worth telling. You're not even worth killing. Your existence has been nothing more than a nuisance to me. I acted as the distant sister you wanted to bring back into the shell of a caring older sister to see how you would deal after this. Now, I see that you are nothing more than a burden on Itachi and the village. You are worthless," Akane said, walking away.

"Don't leave!" Sasuke yelled.

"You don't even have the strength to follow me, you _weakling_."

"Tell me why then! Tell me why you told me so long ago that no matter what you did, you loved Itachi and me! Then why did you do this?!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't give me your bullshit! Tell me the truth!"

"It was a lie to test you," Akane said. "The results told me that you are weak. Even Naruto is stronger than you."

Sasuke wasn't as hurt as that insult as he was by the whole situation. He could feel the fantasy he'd tried to make—his sister becoming nice again and his life being normal—fall apart. Inside, he was screaming at reality. _This can't be happening! This has to be a terrible genjutsu! Nee-chan was cold, but she wasn't a killer! She wouldn't ever do this!_

He looked into her eyes and saw her Mangekyo. Before he could look away, he was thrown into a genjutsu that replayed the deaths of his clansmen over and over.

Screaming, Sasuke hit the ground and was unconscious. Akane disappeared in the night.

* * *

A week later, Shisui and Itachi came back.

They knew something was going to give and Itachi was the only one who could stop them, being the peaceful leader.

"Sasuke," Itachi said, his voice breaking a bit in the hospital, where Akane's genjutsu had landed him.

"Itachi, let's go to the compound, we've got to clean up or take stock of the scrolls, don't we?" Shisui asked. Itachi nodded and walked out, passing by ANBU who stood guard at Sasuke's room.

Whispers filled the air as Itachi and Shisui walked. Some offered their condolences. Some gave pitied looks. Others hid their children from them.

Shisui didn't like the look on Itachi's face. It was too detached, too blank.

"Hey, Itachi. Don't leave me all alone here. I can't do all the messy paperwork by myself," Shisui chided playfully.

"Yeah, sorry, Shisui," Itachi said. Shisui was mildly relieved; a response without a fake smile. If he were smiling, it would be a _huge_ red flag that something was wrong.

But it wasn't like it wasn't wrong. This whole situation was wrong. _Akane should've just…she should've…_

Itachi drew a blank. He knew she took the decision that saved face for the Uchiha clan, prevented a war, and saved Sasuke the horrifying truth of his angry clan. In exchange for all this, she branded herself a traitor and murderer.

Itachi bit his lip. He knew she knew he wouldn't speak out against her decision; it might brand him a traitor and Sasuke needed him. One murdering sibling was enough. Plus, Akane knew that Itachi knew that he would openly comfort him. Itachi knew this just as well as she knew; she'd just leave him alone until he got over it if Itachi had been in her place. Maybe a few words, but she was an extremely quiet Uchiha.

After two days, most of the cleaning was done. Multiple ninja had lent a hand in making the compound look like nothing had happened. The two Jounin Uchiha were grateful. With taking stock of what Akane had stolen and what she hadn't, they walked around the village with an empty feeling.

"What do you think Sasuke is going to do? We both know he's not going to sit still. He loved Akane too much not to," Shisui asked softly.

"He's probably going to get stronger. I don't know what Akane had told him, but he's probably going to be a completely different person. He's going to be filled with hate and revenge. I suppose that's why Akane didn't wait until we were back; she wanted us to prevent him from being cold and angry and leaving the village to kill her," Itachi said. "Oh…"

"What?" Shisui asked.

"She's using us, Sasuke, or the village. She's going to get herself killed, on purpose. This is probably also why she left before we came back; so we would be forced to kill her, or the village is going to. There's no way Konoha is going to sit back and let her go so easily. Hokage-sama probably has already sent out Hunter nin, right?" Itachi said.

"What about Sasuke, then? What if we fail to prevent him from becoming revenge-filled?"

"I think she left Sasuke alive for a number of reasons. One in this context being that she wants him to come after her and kill her. I think she must've said something about that to him," Itachi sighed.

"I'll take a stab in the dark and say that another key reason is that she didn't want to kill him," Shisui said.

"Me too," Itachi agreed.

* * *

Her apartment was lonely. Akane hadn't been much of a presence, but she had a slight comforting feel to her. Shizuko pinned that feeling she got from her being that she needed the support her long-lost brother couldn't.

Oh, right. Haku. Kakashi-sensei had said something about him. Shizuko stood, not seeing anything else better to do. She walked to his apartment. The wind blew through her hair and she suddenly felt dread. She ran the rest of the way to Kakashi's apartment.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Shizuko cried out, hitting the door with a fist once. After a moment, the door opened.

"Shizuko?" Kakashi asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Haku?" Shizuko asked. Kakashi inhaled a little too sharply.

"Where is my brother?" Shizuko asked again, more desperate.

"He's dead," Kakashi said.

"What?" Shizuko wanted to say she didn't hear him right, that she didn't hear him at all. But his words were perfectly clear.

"He was killed, along with Zabuza. I'm not supposed to tell you; it's classified. I was told earlier today," Kakashi said apologetically.

"I see," Shizuko kept back her tears and disappeared, shunshin'ing back to her apartment. She noticed something amiss; a scroll was on the table. Shaking, she picked it up. On it, as well, was a note.

_Shizuko, I'm sorry we didn't have time to talk. I wish we did. As I'm writing this, I can feel myself get weaker and weaker. I won't describe to you how I died. It's only going to make it worse. But, I left you this scroll. It has ice release jutsu. I hope you learn this well. I love you, Shizuko. –Haku_

Shizuko dropped to her knees, feeling hot tears stream down her face.

"Haku…"

* * *

Naruto walked through the village the next day, wanting another book. More whispers. He didn't feel as much malice from them, it was like a rumor or something. People stared outright. Naruto felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Two girls approached him.

"Hello," Naruto started uneasily. He recognized them: Ino and Sakura.

"Is it true you're the Yondaime's son?" the girls pressed.

"What? Where did you hear that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Me and Sakura were in the bathhouse. We didn't mean to overhear you and Kakashi-sensei, but it was so quiet and all we could hear was you two talking," Ino admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Naruto said, giving a small smile. Ino and Sakura looked surprised by his smile. Then they walked quickly away.

Buying the book from a vendor that normally gave him a dirty look; he was surprised by the look of surprise and almost reverence from the man.

"You're welcome," the vendor said, almost bowing.

"Yeah," Naruto said uneasily. He turned and began to walk home.

Halfway to Kakashi's house, Naruto felt that people were following him. He turned and saw a group of girls. He frowned, unsure of what to make of the attention. Not wanting to be rude, he greeted them with a 'hello'.

"Naruto-kun! How is it that you survived the Land of Waves mission? Everyone is talking about it!" a girl fawned.

"I didn't do much, Akane did…" Naruto bit his lip, feeling a stab in his heart talking about her.

"That traitor?" another girl asked. "Pshhh, she doesn't have anything on the Yondaime's son."

"I've got to be going…so goodbye. I'll see you…tomorrow I guess?" Naruto tried to be polite but honestly didn't know what to do.

"Bye, Naruto-kun!" the girls waved.

Naruto walked home quickly.

"You're back quickly," Kakashi noted as Naruto sighed in relief as he closed the door and slid down it on his back.

"Everyone knows about my dad and me now. And I've got girls following me! What do I do? Why are they following me?" Naruto asked.

"They're following you the same reason they followed Sasuke in the Academy. Just ignore them," Kakashi said. "Unless you like one of them."

"I don't," Naruto stated firmly. Kakashi nodded.

"You know, I was the same way in the Academy, even though the girls were a year older than me," Kakashi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yep," Kakashi eye-smiled.

* * *

A day later, Sasuke woke up. Next to him was Itachi.

"Nee…" Sasuke started. Itachi simply waited.

"Nii-san…where is…nee-chan…" Sasuke whispered. Itachi didn't respond. He waited for Sasuke to remember.

"This…it's a dream…" Sasuke insisted. Itachi hugged him briefly.

"It isn't a dream…" Sasuke realized. "Nee-chan really…"

"Shhh, Sasuke. Just sleep. Nii-san will be right here," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and went back to sleep.

An hour later, Sasuke woke up screaming.

"I'm going to be killed by her!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi felt his heart drop. _I knew it. Akane planned her movements accordingly to this outcome. She must've used the Tsukuyomi on him…_

Itachi sighed inwardly.

"It's alright, Sasuke. I'm going to be always here for you, no matter what," Itachi said. "Naruto is here to see you. You can decide if you want to see him or not."

"He can come in," Sasuke said. Itachi nodded and exchanged places with Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto greeted. "You want to know something crazy? I'm sure you can relate."

Sasuke accepted the distraction greatly. "What is it?"

"Like, everyone now knows I'm the Yondaime Hokage's son. And now a bunch of girls _follow_ me! They say 'Naruto-kun'. Kakashi-sensei said I should just ignore them. I remember in the Academy you used to have the same problem. What do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Just ignore them. They should be training, not focusing on you. No offense, the whole Yondaime thing is great, but it's for their own good. Plus, now you know how much I hated the attention," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah," Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"Doesn't that mean your dad sealed the Kyuubi in his own son?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I was surprised too but I guess as the Yondaime's kid I can deal. Plus, I have you and Kakashi-sensei. And, you have me and Kakashi-sensei. So don't keep yourself locked up here. Let's get out of here," Naruto pulled him up and threw him out the window following close behind.

That day, Sasuke had almost forgotten his loss and anger. Almost.

**A/N I hope this makes most of you happy concerning Akane! I don't mean that sarcastically, either. I really do. I like to make my readers happy and soon, there's going to be an interesting plot twist (maybe not a twist?) and I doubt any of you are going to like it. **

**Review Replies~**

**Dark Prime0 – Well, they saw from the Academy Sakura wasn't necessarily beneficial to Team 7. Shizuko, like all foreign nin joining Konoha ranks, went under a mind search from T&amp;I. She was also placed on Kakashi's team with a recommendation from Akane. **

**Johnjohn (Guest) – Not everyone liked her either…**

**Guest – Kakashi sees her as a peer and is pretty chill with most everything (mostly). I suppose I was a bit OOC with Kakashi ^^;**

**darkhuntressxir – I hope so too!**

**OK, so I hope this helps the rest of you review. Let's get to 50 signed in member (or guest but it doesn't show up officially until after 36 hours) reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

D-Ranks flew by for another two weeks or so. Team 7 was getting tired of these menial tasks. This time, it was Kakashi who asked for a C-Rank. Hiruzen was surprised that Kakashi asked for it, so he let them.

"This is an escort mission to the Land of Rice Paddies. You have three merchant caravans. There have been reports of bandits," Hiruzen said as three merchants walked in.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. His team and him bowed and walked out to the village gates.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei," Shizuko started. Her and Kakashi took the rear protecting and Naruto and Sasuke the front.

"Hm?" Kakashi gave her a sideways glance.

"Where do you think Akane-sama went?" Shizuko asked nervously.

"I don't know. But if you go after her, you'll only be killed," Kakashi warned.

"But…she would never kill me," Shizuko said.

"Don't be conceited. She killed her entire clan. Don't take this the wrong way but I think something in her snapped. The way her mentality is right now is that she'll kill you on the spot," Kakashi said. He saw the surprise and fear on her face. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Shizuko nodded.

* * *

When night fell, Shizuko took first watch. After an hour passed, she felt someone else's chakra. She took out a kunai and watched the forest carefully. She heard nothing.

She turned back around to sit on a branch and saw someone staring straight at her on another branch.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Shizuko demanded.

"Your death," the figure responded and her body exploded in black flames.

Shizuko opened her eyes and was in a cold sweat. She glanced around and saw she wasn't burned, there wasn't a person, and everything was the same.

"A dream…" Shizuko sighed.

"Shizuko, I'll take the next watch," Sasuke offered. She nodded and jumped back down to rest.

Sasuke leaned on the branch and stared at the moon. He sensed someone staring and he looked down at the caravans. A small girl was hiding behind one of the boxes, staring at him.

"Hello. Don't be shy," Sasuke tried awkwardly. He had no skills with children.

"I can't sleep," the girl admitted. Sasuke jumped down and picked her up and brought her back up to the branch.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"Akane," the girl answered. Sasuke felt his blood freeze.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Akane," she repeated. Then he found himself being stabbed by the girl with her crazy grin.

"It's so much fun!" she yelled.

Sasuke almost fell off the branch in shock. He blinked. He saw no girl, no stab wounds, nothing. Breathing hard, he pushed down his fear. _It was just a dream…_

It was dawn the next hour. Sasuke felt so relieved it was dawn. That meant moving and not getting irrational nightmares.

Team 7 was up once dawn came. Naruto was lightly waking up the merchants.

After ten more minutes, they were off.

"This is normally when bandits come and attack," a merchant piped up nervously.

Like magic, bandits appeared from the trees. They descended on the caravans. Naruto and Sasuke easily fought them off. In minutes, they were on the ground, dead.

The two boys shook. Blood covered their hands.

"Calm down," Kakashi said. He mentally kicked himself in the shins; comfort on killing someone was not what they needed. Despite this, he put a hand on Naruto and Sasuke's shouler.

"Let's continue with the mission, ne?" Kakashi eye-smiled. The two boys nodded, subdued.

* * *

With the merchants in the Land of Rice Paddies, Team 7 relaxed a little. They stayed in an inn overnight and in the morning, they'd leave to get back to Konoha.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke started. Kakashi was reading his favorite orange book. His eye flitted up for a moment before putting the book away, seeing the seriousness in his face.

"Yeah?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was on night watch last night, there was this girl in the caravan. Up on the branches with her, she told me she was Akane and after that, she killed me," Sasuke said, trying to keep his voice level.

"There is no girl. It's just a dream," Kakashi said. "Right, Sasuke?" It wasn't a question, just a reassurance.

"I know," Sasuke said.

"Then, what?" Kakashi asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you get the same nightmares. I don't want to be alone with these kinds of things," Sasuke said.

"I do, from time to time," Kakashi said nonchalantly. He glanced at Naruto and images of his sensei and his team and Kushina came up in his mind. He winced a little.

"Okay," Sasuke said, brightening a little. Kakashi narrowed his eye. _He's still unstable. I suppose he's just trying to adjust…I'm sure he's had dreams of her being the kind sister she was until 'they' died. _

Kakashi shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about Akane and her losses. She was a traitor; traitors didn't have the right to be dwelling in their acquaintances' minds. Hell, Akane probably erased 'them' from her mind.

Kakashi mentally socked himself. He shouldn't be thinking of that girl. Well, woman. She was only five years behind him and he was well into adulthood.

_Dammit._

Kakashi subjected himself the rest of the night to his orange book. It was good at keeping away all six people he didn't want to think about: his old team and Kushina, and now the addition of Akane (adding in his dad).

* * *

As Kakashi was faintly blushing as he read, the Genin made small talk.

"Sasuke, I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Kakashi-sensei. I also…had such dreams," Shizuko admitted. "Did you as well, Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head but Sasuke saw the lie written all over his face. He didn't question it, though.

"I'm sure things will be better. You know, I've heard that the Chuunin Exams are coming up soon. And this year, it's at the same time as the Jounin Exams," Shizuko stopped talking, seeing the pain on the two boys' faces. Then she understood: Akane had said she'd come back six years ago to Konoha for the Jounin Exams. Now she would have no chance of ever being a formal Jounin.

However, by the time she was seven, she was already in the Bingo Book. During her travels with Shizuko, she was almost on the 'flee-on-sight' list. Saying she'd never be a Jounin was almost laughable; she was already S-Rank, much like other famous nuke-nin.

The small talk died out. Shizuko said something about Haku, Sasuke said something about his clan and Itachi and Shisui, and Naruto said something about the Kyuubi. A few more awkward minutes passed and then they decided to sleep, seeing how the other option was awkward wakefulness. Kakashi said he'd stay up, wanting to read his book. Naruto made a sarcastic remark about him and his fantasies from that book and him but Kakashi simply waved it off and kept reading. Naruto sighed, smirking and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Team 7 went back to Konoha. The Genin were on edge, Kakashi could see it. They acted like something could attack at any moment and Kakashi would take a stab in the dark and say they hadn't gotten over Akane.

Kakashi sighed. They needed to get over the past. At least, be able to push it in the back of their minds. That's what he'd mastered to an art when it came to his old team and Kushina and his father. Well, he was like them in certain regard then; he was slowly pushing back Akane, but he was having a hard time as well. He didn't know why; she should've been easy to push back, she was a normal Uchiha. Ah, that was most likely the problem. Obito hadn't been normal and Akane had. No, still, it made no sense. _Why is she sticking to my daily thoughts? Did she really have that much of an effect on me?_

Then, it hit him. It hit him harder than the death of his sensei or Obito or Rin or Kushina or his father. Perhaps his Genin were right, back in the Land of Waves. Perhaps she had such a profound effect on him until he felt something he had never felt: love. He shook his head. He didn't consider himself to be affected by the thing that killed most ninja. No way was he attracted to someone of Obito's blood. No way could he be having feelings for someone who killed their entire clan without hesitation. Not his subordinate. It was ridiculous. Is, rather.

_Never. I can't love her._

Sasuke glanced at Kakashi and noted the anguish on his face. Kakashi saw him staring and tried to hide it; failing. Sasuke turned back. He didn't feel like wanting to know what was going on through his sensei's head. It was probably something erotic from his orange book.

Then, another thing hit Kakashi: things were changing. Drastically. Sasuke would become bitter and cold, even if he spent time around his gentle older brother and cousin. Naruto would become a great ninja, all of them would, follow in his father's footsteps, and so on. But, Kakashi couldn't help but feel a dark road ahead of the two boys. As for Shizuko, he had the same foreboding as he did when Rin told him she couldn't go back to the village and then was promptly killed, by him.

_Is she going to die?_

Kakashi shook his head. He refused to let his new team, new _family_, no matter how much he didn't accept that they were family, die. At least, he'd die trying. His death, he felt, would bring some payment for all the trouble, as a Nara would say, in his life. He'd been a terrible person. No, he couldn't say 'had'. He had to say 'is'. He was still alive, wasn't he? He could make a change. He had to.

Then Akane came back into his mind. _Kakashi-senpai. Are you feeling alright?_ After asking that, he'd said yes. She didn't say 'liar' or anything; she just started healing his wounds with a mildly determined look on her face. He realized that on every mission, she'd put everything on the line to protect him and Itachi.

Sighing, he began to regret his actions. He'd been blind. _Perhaps she liked me too? _Kakashi kicked himself mentally. No way was be accepting that bullshit. No way was he _hoping_ for something like that. Absolutely **ridiculous.**Still, he almost wanted to say he hoped. He wanted to have something to yearn for besides protecting his young charges. He kicked himself more. No more thinking. No more Akane. That ship has sailed. She is gone and was going to kill him if he approached.

* * *

After Team 7 reported, Hiruzen asked for Kakashi to stay back for a moment.

"You have two months to decide. I know your Genin are still affected by Akane's defection, so I'm giving you some more time to prepare them," Hiruzen handed Kakashi three slips of paper.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. He bowed and left quickly.

Kakashi walked home, not responding to Gai's loud outbursts to join him at the dango shop. His mind felt empty once more. Naruto was his only salvation, again. He was going to train the hell out of this kid, bring out every ounce of Minato-ness in him and make him powerful. He knew things were swirling around and the wind was changing. Naruto's heritage was now known to a good portion of the population, Sasuke was slowly becoming more and more of a cold introvert, Shizuko was becoming less and less responsive to the world due to her late brother's murder. Well, that was what the Jounin around had said. _That Haku guy was found dead in the T&amp;I. We don't know who did it even. The prisoners are always recorded and we have no footage of his death. _

Then there was Akane's leaving. Itachi and Shisui had been strong and protected Sasuke and were probably training him.

That made Kakashi's resolve stronger. He was going to train Naruto until he could last a good twenty minutes of sparring against him, with his Sharingan. Chuckling, Kakashi had no pity for the boy now that Naruto was being subjected to training that would've been spread over the course of a year, not condensed into a sixth of that. But, it would be worth it. Naruto was going to go into the Chuunin Exams ready to protect his teammates.

**A/N Hehe...Kakashi...  
****Review Replies!**

**Karkatsbabe - I'm glad you enjoyed! I'd simply thrown that part in...haha, get it, thrown. Naruto had thrown Sasuke out...nevermind...**

**darkhuntressxir - Yes.**

**KoreanKid - Ah, well, I had two chapters already written but I hadn't saved them and then I restarted my computer so...things are going to be slow for a bit since I have to figure out what happened in them. Plus, chapters don't normally pick up on where the last had left off so I can't clearly see which had come next. **


	16. Chapter 16

A month later, Naruto wanted to kill Kakashi. This training was pushing him to the limits and beyond. For once, he was grateful that he had the Kyuubi's amazing healing powers. That seemed to be the extent of the Kyuubi's usefulness. Maybe an extra chakra reserve too. But that was it.

Naruto really really wanted to kill Kakashi when he strolled in his room. It was a normal morning. Or, it was supposed to be. Over the course of the previous month, Kakashi didn't _stroll;_ he kicked Naruto awake, or Naruto had to wake up as soon as possible with a kunai at his throat or the _thack_ of it on the floor next to his head, and if he took too long, he would have to train an extra hour for every passing minute he took.

So it was, Kakashi strolled. Naruto woke up out of feeling his chakra. He'd become good at that.

"Hey, Naruto," Kakashi greeted with an _eye-smile._

"What are you playing at?" Naruto narrowed his eye. "You can't possibly be training me as usual, what's new?"

Kakashi waited. He knew Naruto knew. Five seconds passed until Naruto went as white as his sheets.

"Go to hell!" Naruto shunshin'd out of the room. Kakashi caught up to him easily and dragged Naruto, who was in pajamas, to the Training Grounds at the unholy hour of 5am.

It also seemed Kakashi wanted to attract his 'rival'. Naruto felt sick seeing those leotards. The boy, a year older, was obsessed with youth. Like, it seemed like youth was a god and he wanted to either marry it or become one with it. Either way, Naruto wanted _nothing _to do with them.

"Actually, Naruto, it gets better," Kakashi sang.

"No…" Naruto pleaded. The two bowl haircut idiots grinned with their teeth shining.

"Yes~" Kakashi said and charged at the Genin.

* * *

Naruto lasted a good 10 minutes against three opponents. He was _so_ grateful that Lee couldn't use ninjutsu or genjutsu or he'd be finished. Then, Kakashi allowed a minute break (to be fair, Kakashi had been only allowing a break of half that time last month). Gai then raced towards him, engaging him in a taijutus attack. He knew Gai was holding back, but he noticed that day by day, he was loosening up more and more. Naruto quickly did the math; Gai was going to be using Jounin-level power of taijutsu on him. _There is no god in this world._

Naruto was kicked in the face and landed on his butt. Quickly back flipping to avoid Lee's attack, he used a mild water jutsu to extinguish paper bombs attached to kunai. Then Kakashi came. He saw one black eye and one Sharingan. Naruto didn't even let the thought of two Sharingan enter his mind.

Naruto was getting desperate; Kakashi was reading his every move. It was like he couldn't do anything! Naruto then threw his most powerful wind jutsu at Kakashi. He countered with a simple stonewall. Naruto mentally cried as Kakashi easily countered it.

Naruto then had a huge epiphany. He'd blocked it! He hadn't copied it! Naruto thought hard as Kakashi engaged him in a rather unfair taijutsu battle (he could read his movements and block with moves that would give Naruto bruises). _Maybe…I need to either have more heavy-hitting jutsu or a jutsu you can't block? _

Then Kakashi kicked him into a tree and let Naruto be after that.

"I take it you figured out something?" Kakashi asked.

"I did. In order to even stand a chance against the Sharingan, you need to either have lots of strong jutsu or have jutsu you can't block, right? Wait, aren't those the same thing?" Naruto sighed.

"You're right. Today, I'm going to show you a new jutsu. I'm sure you'll like it, it's a family thing to you," Kakashi said.

"Family thing?" Naruto frowned. "Is it about my dad?"

"Yes. His signature jutsu, the Rasengan," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, are you sure?" Gai asked Kakashi. Kakashi gave him a cold glare and Gai backed off. Gai knew how much Minato had meant to Kakashi.

"Who is your father, Naruto-kun?" Lee asked. Kakashi sighed, allowing it as Naruto shot him an unsure look.

"The Yondaime Hokage," Naruto said, getting up and brushing himself off.

"What?!" Lee yelled. "No way!"

"Kakashi-sensei's sensei was the Yondaime Hokage. He'd know," Naruto explained.

Exhaling, Naruto straightened. Kakashi nodded and began to teach him on the foundations of the jutsu.

* * *

It took a long three weeks. Three weeks, 21 days, 504 hours, 30,240 minutes, or 1,814,400 seconds to master the Rasengan. Naruto was mildly elated; it had taken the Yondaime over a year (A/N I seriously don't remember in canon but oh well) to master it. Naruto grinned as he fell over as the sun was setting into a deep orange. His favorite color. _I did it, Dad. _

Swaying as he got up, he walked to a stream to wash off the dirt from his face.

"Hey."

Naruto whirled around, ready to throw kunai.

"Don't be so jumpy," Sasuke said.

"Sorry," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Nii-san was talking about the Chuunin Exams. Are you going to enter?" Sasuke sat next to him.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I know you didn't come here for petty small talk. What's up?"

Sasuke sighed. "Nightmares."

"You know we have each other's back."

Sasuke winced. "I know. Still, sometimes I think about the mere concept of the nightmares and it isn't pretty."

"That isn't the end. What's really bothering you?"

"I overheard nii-san and Shisui-san talking about Iwa and Kumo and Akane's whereabouts."

"Oh?" Naruto laid down on the soft grass.

"They were saying how Iwa and Kumo are getting more and more explosive. Like, if Konoha and Kumo border patrol see the other, huge fights break out. Over just passing, or breathing the same air," Sasuke sighed. "Although, it's probably a little exaggerated."

"And what of Akane?" Naruto asked. "Or, should we just not talk about it?"

"No, I decided I don't want to talk about her. Lately, whenever I think about her, I get so angry. I feel like…I feel like I've been betrayed. It makes me wonder what her true personality was. Actually, it doesn't matter. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words and all that. Akane is nothing but a killer. A killer who needs to face justice. No matter what."

Naruto saw the anger ripple across Sasuke's face. He frowned, not liking the unfamiliar look on his best friend's face.

"Ne, Sasuke," Naruto stared.

"Hm?"

"You…wouldn't do anything rash without me, right? Like, if you decided to go after her and left the village, you'd have me come along, right?" Naruto asked.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Sasuke asked.

"Is that a no?" Naruto asked levelly, internally cringing.

"Naruto, you're my only and best friend. There's no way I'm letting you be alone ever again. We do things together," Sasuke said. Naruto saw the sincerity in his eyes and the trust in his voice. A small smile crept on Naruto's face.

"Okay, then, Sasuke," Naruto sighed.

"What, were you worrying about that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted.

"I refuse to have my friend be so stupid as to think that," Sasuke glared. Naruto laughed.

"Anyway, what has Itachi-san and Shisui-san been teaching you?" Naruto sobered up after a moment.

Sasuke had a small smile on his face. Naruto raised a brow. _What?_

Sasuke opened his eyes revealing a Sharingan with two tomoe.

"I thought it took a long time to get even one, right?" Naruto asked. "That's what Kakashi-sensei said."

"He's right. Normally, under very life-threatening situations do you even unlock it. I unlocked it by training until it came naturally. Then Shisui-san tried to kill me several times to speed up the process. Nii-san was furious. Then he tried to kill Shisui-san. It was so fascinating to watch them spar with Mangekyo Sharingan," Sasuke said. "Anyway, I learned a lot more fire style jutsu and Kakashi-sensei taught me some lightning jutsu. He said to train with you tomorrow to develop some collaboration jutsu. I also know some basics with the sword," Sasuke said.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei taught me my dad's signature jutsu along with some water and wind style jutsu. They're pretty weak but I'm sure I can smooth out some edges over the course of next week," Naruto said.

"Yeah. I've got lightning and fire and you've got water and wind. Together that makes for some deadly jutsu. And, with Shizuko we've got her ice," Sasuke grinned.

The two boys sat in silence, enjoying the other's company. The sun was fading into a grey sky, giving way to a moon. The two laid on the grass, staring at the moon. Two orphans in an empty Training Ground.

Well, it wasn't empty anymore. A mob of girls, two factions, were approaching. Sasuke and Naruto didn't bother to stand.

"No, Naruto-kun is better!" a girl yelled.

"Come on, blonde hair? That's so lame!" another girl snorted.

"Sasuke's hair is so plain! Everyone has black hair! I don't know a handsome boy with blonde hair except for him! And his whisker marks are adorable!"

The girls began to fight. With kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, taijutsu, and a few jutsu here and there.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"Naruto-kun! Get Izumi off me!" a girl turned to him, clearly losing a taijutsu battle.

Naruto sighed. He didn't know what to do. If he helped the girl, she'd stalk him and jealously would break out. He couldn't escalate it further. Seeing no other option, he took Sasuke and shunshin'd away.

"Thanks," Sasuke said, still shaken up.

"How did you even deal in the Academy?" Naruto asked.

"Ignored them," Sasuke shrugged.

* * *

So then it was that the next day came. Sasuke and Naruto felt mildly confident but Itachi and Kakashi had drilled it into their minds that they would be killed if they retained such confidence.

On a bridge, Kakashi had summoned them. Then was promptly two hours late.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted. "So, do you all agree to participate in the Chuunin Exams?"

His three Genin nodded.

"Great, here are your tickets. Go to the Academy and you'll get a gist of where to go next," Kakashi said airily and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"A bunshin…" Shizuko sighed. "What a rip-off."

Naruto nodded. "He's normally three hours late, though. He's improving I suppose." Shizuko sighed and walked to the Academy.

* * *

"But…" Naruto started.

"I know," Sasuke sighed. "I'll go up."

Naruto watched as Sasuke approached the shinobi in front of the door.

"This is the second floor still. It isn't the third, so dispel the genjutsu," Sasuke said.

"Oh, so they have some bright ones in the bunch, don't they?" the Chuunin mused. He dispelled the genjutsu and watched the surprised faces of Genin realize this. Kotetsu mentally laughed as he thought of the same surprise they would have on their faces as they would be killed in the Second Exam. _If they made it that far._ Ibiki was going to have fun screwing with their minds first, though.

The Chuunin went off and a Hyuuga approached Team 7.

"Are you Team 7 under the elite shinobi of Hatake Kakashi?" Neji pressed.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

Neji glared and said something about fighting and fate. Well, Naruto had tuned him out, mostly.

"Are you even listening?" Neji glared more.

"Yeah. We've got an Exam to take and I'm looking forward to fighting you too," Naruto said, feigning determination on his face. It must've worked so Neji simply smirked and said something about losing and fate again. Naruto didn't really want to hear him that much. He was a bit tiring.

Team 7 turned and walked upstairs and through the door after Kakashi congratulated them on all agreeing to go. They were greeted by many unfamiliar and angry faces.

"Whoa…" Naruto said lowly. Sasuke quickly counted.

"We're outnumbered by at least 4 to 1 by other ninja not from Konoha," Sasuke said. "And, I hear that rumors of us are swirling around."

Just as Sasuke said that, a Genin in the crowd piped up.

"Is it true that you're the team with two kekkei genkai and one of you is the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the other the brother of Uchiha Akane?" a Genin from Oto asked. Naruto didn't recognize that village. Narrowing his eyes, he lied.

"No," Naruto said. The Genin studied him and then let it pass.

So then, the First Exam of the Chuunin Exams began.

**A/N Chuunin Exams! Finally!**

**Review Replies~**

**KoreanKid – I'm glad you enjoyed that part! Another kind review…**

**Karkatsbabe – Thanks! **

**skg1991 – I get where you're coming from, I really do. But, for example, Sasuke was affected by Itachi's defection for his whole life. She had a huge impact on Team 7. In this chapter I hope it was more satisfying.**

**darkhuntressxir – Yes he was! Although the whole 'twenty minutes against my Sharingan' idea Kakashi had is a bit far-fetched but Kakashi has high expectations for his sensei's kid.**

**Dark Prime0 - Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong...**

**Shadow-Shinobi666 - Here it is~**


	17. Chapter 17

After an agonizing hour, Team 7 had passed the First Exam. As Ibiki collected the papers, he noticed something strange: the three that Kakashi had said off-handedly to be his students were 1) nowhere near the two Chuunin with the answers 2) had the answers all right 3) none of their answers seemed like they'd copied word for word. Ibiki frowned. _Does this mean they just knew? Did Kakashi really train them like that? Or did they manage to copy and have the time to rephrase their words? Well, no matter what the answer is, Kakashi really has trained them well. Minato and Fugaku would be proud their sons are growing up to be as dangerous as you were. _

Ibiki, as he put away the rest of the papers, had a darker thought. _Uchiha Sasuke…he's Uchiha Akane's brother. And, Uzumaki Naruto is Minato's kid. The rumors of Naruto's heritage are flying about. I have a bad feeling about this. _

Ibiki left the room and went to see the list of Genin who applied into the Exams. He glossed over Konoha and Suna shinobi, seeing how Suna was in an alliance. There weren't too many Kiri shinobi. Kumo nin weren't as strong in number as Konoha nin. Ibiki froze. Iwa had sent _so_ many teams! Perhaps ten teams! Then he saw two teams from a new shinobi village: Otogakure. He frowned. It wasn't a village he knew of. Looking at the clock and thinking for a moment, he decided he could ask the Hokage what Otogakure was.

* * *

"What is it, Ibiki?" Hiruzen was slightly surprised to see him here; he normally sent someone as a runner to pass along messages.

"I'll get straight to the point: what is Otogakure?" Ibiki asked.

"Ah, I was just about to go over Jiraiya's report," Hiruzen said.

"Jiraiya-sama went to Otogakure?"

"Yes. I didn't think much of the village, but Jiraiya didn't like Otogakure for some reason. He volunteered to take a look at the village, seeing how it was a new village on our borders," Hiruzen said, taking a drag from his pipe.

"I see. May I read the report?" Ibiki asked. Hiruzen nodded and handed it to him. Ibiki read it and sighed.

"What does it say?" Hiruzen asked.

"It says that it's just a normal village. 'Much like Yugakure, it isn't as hidden as it may seem, and it is about the same size. However, it has guards that are well trained and operates much like a hidden village would, just on a smaller scale.'" Ibiki said.

"I see. How did the Genin fare after your Exam?" Hiruzen asked.

"Team Kakashi is truly skilled. They must've passed with perhaps a full half hour to spare," Ibiki said. Nodding, Hiruzen dismissed him as Ibiki handed him the report.

Ibiki walked out, feeling a little better. He wasn't fond of Kakashi or his team, but he had to protect the village, and that meant his team in particular, seeing how Sasuke is going to be a target of attacks from simply being an Uchiha, the last one to take the Chuunin Exams unless Itachi finds a girlfriend. Then it was Naruto, who was their Jinchuuriki. No need to say more. However, then it was the girl with the kekkei genkai. She posed to be a slight problem; her loyalty was not clear. It was between Konoha or Akane, seeing how it was Akane who brought her from Kiri.

Sighing, Ibiki remembered some meeting that he'd had with some other Jounin the previous night.

**Flashback**

The Jounin were slightly restless and all their killer intent was directed at a severely late Hatake Kakashi. However, instead of giving a lame excuse or hiding behind his book, he walked in with a serious face. His black eyes reflected with no amusement. _He must've heard rumors already_. Ibiki thought. Kakashi took place in the ranks, best Jounin in the front. He stood in the first spot. Then Hiruzen started.

"As many of you know, nuke-nin pose dangers to ninja villages and must be caught as soon as their whereabouts are known," Hiruzen said. A Jounin piped up.

"Is it about Uchiha Akane?" she asked. Hiruzen nodded gravely. Ibiki saw pain reflect in Kakashi's eyes and his body tense a tiny bit.

"She has joined an organization called the Akatsuki. We do not know why or what the organization is planning to do but we do know that Orochimaru was formerly in that organization. It seems to be an organization of S-Rank criminals," Hiruzen said.

Ibiki inhaled sharply. He'd heard of rumors of such an organization. Hiruzen disappeared in a shunshin and the room exploded in talk.

"Akatsuki!?"

"Makes sense that traitors go with traitors."

"Killer."

"Uchiha clan…"

The room grew in silent after one full second. The reason was not because the Hokage had returned to tell them something. It was because the top Jounin, top elite Jounin had released killer intent. It wasn't normal killer intent, it was cold, furious killer intent. Then Kakashi walked out, book in hand.

"Kakashi…" Gai called after him. Kakashi didn't stop.

The Jounin were in shock and awe. It was so surprising that _the_ Kakashi had showed any type of emotion regarding a criminal. The Jounin talked again, most believing he was simply angry that she'd done this or something. They knew of his loss. Well, most did. But everyone knew he was an extremely powerful Jounin, one not to be talked back to or rubbed the wrong way, lest death come near.

**End Flashback**

Ibiki pursed his lips. Kakashi was a hardened war veteran. Most Jounin who knew him or fought alongside him in the Third Shinobi World War knew that. Still, it was a bit unsettling, with Otogakure, Team Kakashi, and the amount of Iwa teams that had been sent.

* * *

The Genin all signed their waivers and waited for the Second Exam to start. Eager, perhaps too much so, they were at their respective gate. Kunai were in their hand and killer intent following it as the sharp kunai flew at other fresh shinobi. Blood colored the dark brown bark and scrolls passed from still-warm hands of fallen Genin to the desperate adrenaline filled ones of the living.

Team 7 was already a target of all Konoha teams. Well, minus Shikamaru's team. They were too eager to not be a target of anything to be fighting on top of the fact their team didn't specialize in fighting.

Naruto had easily taken down Kiba. Shizuko took down Shino with some new ice jutsu that Naruto figured Haku had given her. He shook his head, kicking Kiba in the face to knock him out. It wasn't important. What was important was staying alive. And getting to the tower.

Team 7 didn't take their scroll; it was the same one. They continued until dusk, having killed a team from Kiri. It was pure bad luck; Kiri's was the same as well. Naruto thought that they'd had a fifty-fifty chance of it, but then again he wasn't that good at math as Sasuke had been.

When dusk fell, Team 7 encountered a rather skilled team from Kumo.

"Your father killed mine! It's only fair I kill you!" the Kumo Genin raced towards Naruto.

"Plan A, Shizuko!" Naruto yelled. Shizuko replied by trapping the three Kumo Genin in the ice prison. Then Naruto and Sasuke used wind and fire chakra to take them down.

Once the fire subsided, Naruto grinned as the scroll was indeed the one they needed. Giving a nod to Sasuke, they made camp by a river and Naruto set some wire. Sasuke volunteered to take the first shift. Then Shizuko used mild ice jutsu to trap fish and Sasuke made a fire to cook it. Munching on it, they ate in silence, not wanting to attract more teams than just their reputation had.

Once dinner was over, Shizuko and Naruto slept very lightly while Sasuke stayed awake.

Sasuke had feared more illusions of his sister would come, but it didn't. He almost wished it would; it would give him adrenaline to fight off anyone that came near. Though, the thought of her killing his beloved nii-san was enough to keep his adrenaline spiked.

After his shift was over, Naruto took the next one. Naruto was kind enough to the girl, who was different somehow, perhaps more distant, to let her sleep. Dawn broke and they quickly took down camp and raced for the tower.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked. He had his two pawns ready. _I'm so glad I learned the secrets of the Edo Tensei! And, of the Uzumaki clan's secret as well…_

He released so much killer intent as Team 7 passed by that they dropped to the ground from the trees and their faces in a mix of anger and terror.

He lazily threw shuriken at them. The two boys stabbed themselves and ran. They hid beside a tree.

"Where's Shizuko?" Naruto asked frantically. Sasuke shook his head. Gritting his teeth, Naruto concealed his chakra more, Sasuke did the same.

"Oh, you poor things. Let me _help_ you," Orochimaru grinned. Naruto and Sasuke jumped in the trees, narrowly dodging his snake neck and mouth.

Fire and wind combined. The air became hot and Orochimaru had to commend them on an impressive collaboration justu. Still, he simply used a water style to douse it. More collaboration, including two jutsu in quick succession, one of fire and wind and then one of water and lightning came towards the man.

A huge snake suddenly appeared and raced towards the now bloody from senbon and shuriken and kunai and some other sick things Orochimaru had thrown at them Genin. Sasuke had tried genjutsu but it rolled off the snake-man like water to oil.

Naruto, who had a tiny bit of strength left to move, moved in front of Sasuke, who leaned weakly on a tree, to protect him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said as he lost consciousness. Naruto fell to his knees and saw how dark spots danced in his vision. Naruto reached for a special seal Kakashi had given him: one that would burn anything in front of him for fifty feet in a square. He threw it at the man. Surprised, the man dodged and somehow _deactivated_ the seal. Naruto felt terrified that death was near.

Orochimaru was somehow able to stretch his neck again. He was about to give Naruto the Cursed Seal but something, no, someone stopped him.

"Hey!" Orochimaru turned to the two behind him. The woman had an eerily placid face. The man was the same. Naruto didn't care; they were the enemy. In this split second distraction, he took Sasuke and ran.

"Naruto-kun!" a voice said timidly. Naruto simply sped up, fearful.

"W-wait! You're h-hurt…" a voice said. Suddenly wire caught him and he was against a tree. It was Hinata.

"Hinata…" Naruto breathed. "There's a man who is trying to kill me and Sasuke!"

"W-what? W-where's S-shizuko-s-san?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto shook his head. Quickly applying bandages on both boys, the wire was undone and Naruto was on the move, a bit faster, to somewhere safe.

Feeling the snake-man following, he ducked into a cave and concealed his chakra and Sasuke's by taking a hold of his and pressurizing it down.

It was no use. The snake-man was persistent. The man and woman that were with earlier him weren't with him now. It was just two weak Genin against someone Naruto suspected wasn't even a Genin, or Chuunin. A very, _very_, powerful Jounin. Someone like Kakashi, but with no restraint and too much power that was easily controlled.

"Don't run away, little ones," Orochimaru cooed. He sauntered over to them, grinning a psychotic grin the whole time.

It was over. Orochimaru dug his fangs into both boys' necks. They screamed bloody murder and then fell silent.  
"Naruto-kun!"  
"Sasuke-kun!"  
"Sasuke! Naruto!"

Voices echoed painfully in the two boys' heads as their eyes rolled into the back of their heads.

* * *

Shizuko applied ice to make their strange bruise not so swelled. The other two teams, Shikamaru's team and Sakura's team, stood guard. Shizuko was confused. Why hadn't they looked for her when a giant snake had swallowed her? It had only taken a minute to kill the damned thing, so why? And, where did these marks come from? And who had taken them down in under twenty minutes?

Shaking her head, she simply slept for the first time in 36 hours, worrying herself until sleep forcefully took her.

Two days later, the two were awake but a bit delirious.

"Sasuke…" Naruto groaned. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? It's your fault…" Sasuke argued.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto…the light is too loud…" Sasuke complained.

"Shush, please, Sakura-san," Shizuko said wearily. Blushing out of embarrassment, the pink-haired girl knelt and watched them.

The two boys continued to argue about something between the two of them, the topic ranging from ramen to dango, grass to trees, killing to living, clans of Konoha, etc.

Sakura and Shizuko were mystified. Then, just as quickly as the boys had accused the other of being stupid, they were out of it, their fevers soaring past what ninja considered normal.

Shizuko applied ice and tried to make it colder. The boys sweated and shook.

* * *

At nightfall, they awoke. They seemed to be fine. Seemingly unable to care for anyone else except for the other and Shizuko, they ran to the tower. Shizuko followed, heart heavy with worry.

It turned out the boys were simply dehydrated and hungry (aside from the whole strange bruises incident). Shizuko handed them some solider pills and they returned to a somewhat state of normalcy as Iruka talked…about something.

"Naruto? Are you even listening?" Iruka asked.

"Yes," Naruto replied with comically wide eyes. His pupils were huge, his blue eyes faint rings. Iruka sighed. He led them to a place where the other teams were standing. Then, Hiruzen talked about what the Chuunin Exams represented and such. Naruto felt tired and didn't want to hear the old man talk. He waited until he was on the second level to pay attention to his surroundings. Taking a headcount of the ninja he could see and what villages, he sighed.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto whispered.

"Hm?" Sasuke asked.

"Most are Konoha villages. Two Oto teams," Naruto sighed.

It became Shizuko's turn first, against one of the Oto women. It was the mysterious one Orochimaru had with him.

Jumping down, Shizuko examined her opponent.

"Begin!" Hayate said.

Naruto and Sasuke watched her match…sort of. They were still out of it. Barely able to latch onto consciousness. If they fought, they'd probably be killed. Sighing, the two linked hands and channeled chakra. Feeling the uncomfortable feeling of foreign chakra, they managed to break the feeling of being under some kind of sticky genjutsu. Allowing adrenaline to flow through their veins, they let go, allowing their bodies to regain a feel of itself. This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi.

"What happened in the forest?" Kakashi asked. The two shrugged as they saw Shizuko knocked her opponent unconscious. Frowning in surprise because they could tell the woman was holding back intentionally, they shifted uncomfortably as her body was placed next to Kakashi. She didn't move, but her heart beat and her chakra was scraping the edges of being gone. But, she'd be fine with rest.

"Ask Shizuko. We don't really remember," Naruto said.  
"Well, I think we got attacked," Sasuke said.

"Then?" Kakashi asked. The two shrugged again. Naruto advised he ask after their matches were over.

Sasuke's match came next, against a different Oto nin. It seemed to be a weakling. He was. When it was Naruto's match, it was versus Kiba. Naruto practically annihilated him, using the Rasengan as well. Both of their matches took two minutes put together.

The room was in awe. They knew Kakashi's team would be a bit more than just competent, but the two males were _strong._

Gripping the railing in pain, the two barely were able to stand.

"What's on your necks?" Kakashi asked.

The two exchanged a look. Sighing, they confessed.

"We were attacked," Naruto said. "By a man who was stronger than perhaps you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Any other distinguishing factors?" Kakashi asked.

"He summoned a snake and had such potent killer intent that we almost couldn't move," Naruto said. "Oh, and his eyes, were so strange. They were yellow."

Kakashi sighed.

"Gai, watch Shizuko," Kakashi said and grabbed the two boys and disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke knelt before Kakashi with seal ink going from his 'bruise' to a couple feet in a circle outwards. Naruto waited for his turn. Feeling strangely dizzy, a feeling he hadn't gotten since the lack of food the orphanage used to do when he was three and four, he dropped to his knees and dug his nails in to his hands. The pain temporarily preserved his consciousness.

Kakashi's hand slammed into Sasuke's neck. He screamed as the ink raced towards the bruise in a mad dash. Then, it was over. Sasuke collapsed, tired.

"Naruto, your turn," Kakashi said. Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and knelt. The funny feeling of the brush on his skin made him shiver. Then Kakashi's chakra activated the seal and Naruto felt a deep burning sensation. He heard Kakashi faintly say an apology. He heard himself screaming like Sasuke had. Then it was over. He wasn't unconscious; he pinned it up to the fact he had the Kyuubi in him.

Lying, breathing heavily on the cold ground, he sensed another chakra.

"Kakashi," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded. The tone of anger and distrust in his voice echoed a bit in the room.

Naruto felt himself slip in and out of unconsciousness; the context didn't make much sense. They were talking about the Yondaime Hokage, the Uchiha, the Kyuubi, and some kekkei genkai and some power. Naruto didn't really know.

For once, not knowing didn't bother him much. He, for some reason, didn't want to know. It seemed like classified since it even involved his dead father and Kakashi probably wouldn't tell him, even if it applied to his father.

Then, the strange oppressive chakra was gone. Naruto frowned. _I know that chakra…it's the one from the Forest of Death. _

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto coughed a little from the dryness in the air.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"That was same chakra as the guy who gave me and Sasuke that weird mark," Naruto said.

Kakashi must've nodded because he didn't say anything. Naruto hauled himself up.

"Can I watch the other matches?" Naruto asked. Kakashi, despite the lack of much light, saw the brightness and want in his eyes. Kakashi felt his opposition's foundation crumble a bit. Second by second the word 'yes' became more and more favorable.

"Please?" Naruto smiled a little.

"Fine, but you'll have to carry Sasuke," Kakashi couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe he'd said 'yes'. Then he realized why: the look of pure gratefulness and thanks was priceless on Naruto's face. Seeing the smile of his student widen, he knew it was worth it. _Sensei…I think he'll be alright._

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said softly. Kakashi nodded. Naruto picked up Sasuke and Kakashi shunshin'd them back to the arena.

* * *

The screen flickered and settled on two names: Gaara and Rock Lee. Naruto yawned in the middle of the battle until he felt a strange chakra coming from him. A dark, oppressive chakra. He knew it wasn't normal chakra from the almost evil feel of it. As he stared, it seemed to almost have a chakra…a color of perhaps purple.

Naruto didn't like it, but felt something similar with the boy. He seemed have the eyes of someone truly lonely. _Someone hated, someone always alone. _

Naruto saw how the sand protected him. _Is he infusing the sand with chakra? _

"Sasuke, is that Suna shinobi infusing chakra with the sand that protects him from Lee's attacks?" Naruto asked. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

"It doesn't seem like it…except when he's directing sand at Lee," Sasuke said. "What were you thinking?"

Naruto didn't respond. _Is this boy some kind of monster? _

**A/N Phew! I think this is the longest chapter. Please don't hate me for giving Naruto the Cursed Seal! I did for two reasons: 1) plot 2) I've never really read about Orochimaru giving him a Cursed Seal so I've always wondered…**

**Good? Bad? Meh? Tell me and I'll give out free cookies!**

**Review Replies~**

**darkhuntressxir – Right! I hope you enjoyed this part of the Chuunin Exams.**

**skg1991 – Ah, thanks! I tend to forget things like that…**

**KoreanKid – Heh. Hope you enjoyed this Second and Preliminaries Exams!**

**Karkatsbabe – Yes~ Naruto has his father's intellect. I didn't really bash on Orochimaru this chapter and Itachi didn't make much of an appearance :( I might add some next chapter.**

**Reign Of Sorrow **– Yep! Naruto has the Rasengan. Glad you enjoyed that part!****


	18. Chapter 18

Once the match was over, Naruto was certain this was no ordinary shinobi. He'd considered a kekkei genkai for sand, yes, but it didn't match up. He'd read the book Kakashi had given him seven years ago so many times and the only kekkei genkai for wind and earth was wood style. _And if I remember correctly, the only person with that kekkei genkai was the Shodai Hokage. This shinobi is from Suna. He has to be. Even with lonely eyes as his, an orphan has to make friends if he was in the orphanage, if he lost his parents in the Kyuubi attack. _

Naruto pursed his lips. He turned to Kakashi.

"Is that Suna shinobi from Suna? I mean, was he born in Sun and did he ever come to Konoha?" Naruto asked. Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

"He's a full-fledged Suna shinobi. Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked.

"There's something off about him," Naruto said. Kakashi didn't delve further. He was too engrossed by his orange book.

Naruto felt badly for Lee, who by the looks of it, had many of his bones crushed. Seeing the lack of hesitation in the boy's face (it actually seemed like he enjoyed making Lee suffer, something Naruto had also taken a disturbed note of), he didn't put it past the Suna shinobi that he'd implanted sand into Lee's wounds.

"That Suna shinobi is going to be a dangerous one to deal with," Sasuke said. "But, I want to fight him."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Because I want to see how strong I am. I'm sure you understand my reasoning behind it, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto saw the glint of anger and pain in his eyes.

"Because of Akane, right?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded stiffly.

Naruto and Sasuke stood, watching the last match, Chouji's match. He didn't last very long. Naruto winced; he knew going on the offensive wasn't his forte; it wasn't for any of his teams'. Then the two stiffened as two voices chimed.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-kun!"

It was the two girls who had lost in a tie. Naruto and Sasuke were eternally grateful that Sakura wasn't on their team; she had, among other things, a stifling personality, one that had eyes for both boys. It was like she couldn't chose between the last eligible Uchiha or the only son of the, Yondaime Hokage, the shinobi who had singlehandedly taken out most of Iwa's armies. Exchanging a look of almost fear, the two were subjected to useless talk.

"So what happened to the bruise on your neck?" Sakura asked Naruto.

"Are you feeling better? If you're not, I can get some flowers for you," Ino blushed at Sasuke.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"I'll pass," Sasuke said coldly and forcefully.

The two looked like kicked puppies. Then they brightened and started talking about something else just as insignificant. After a few minutes of their talk, Sasuke had had enough.

"Sakura, Ino, go back to your respective sensei and teams. Naruto and I have to talk," Sasuke said coldly. The two looked shocked and then a bit crushed. They walked to their teams and once they were out of the area, Sasuke sighed.

"You didn't have to be so impolite," Naruto chided.

"Naruto, if I wasn't, would they have gone away?" Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Right," Sasuke said.

* * *

A week had passed. It marked a fourth of their month long break for the Third Exam, the last. It was individual matches and Naruto was somehow relieved he didn't go against Gaara. Sasuke simply smirked.

The three members of Team 7 trained with one another, holding back nothing. Two more weeks flew by and they decided to simply rest for the remaining week.

Above the living space of Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto (on the roof), they could feel the unease and tension in the air.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kakashi knew he wasn't referring to simply the day-by-day activities of the village. He weighed the options of lying to Naruto.

"I don't know. I'm not privy to things like that," Kakashi said. "Even if I was, I wouldn't tell you," Kakashi said.

"Sasuke told me that Itachi and Shisui were talking about Iwa and Kumo and their relations to Konoha. Something's going to happen, isn't it?" Naruto asked. "The tension in the air doesn't help either."

Kakashi shrugged. Naruto decided to stop pushing; the man wasn't going to tell him anything. He had doubted it when the first word came out of his mouth. Kakashi was predictable when it came to things like that. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a good thing or bad.

"Why is Neji so angry?" Naruto asked. "He's my opponent in a week."

Kakashi sighed. "You know of the Branch and Main families of the Hyuuga?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Neji is from the Branch Family. His father was killed and he blames it on Hinata's father, the head, and her," Kakashi said.

"What happened?"

"Well, a village we'd allied with betrayed us and tried to steal Hinata's Byakugan. Her father had killed the assailant instantly. The 'allied' village wanted his head or war would break out. However, her father and Neji's father were twins. Instead of Hinata's father being killed, Neji's father sacrificed himself," Kakashi said.

"So, Neji is bitter because he lost his father? But his father died protecting their clan," Naruto said.

"So did your father. But look at how the village treated you," Kakashi pointed out.

"It's different; they don't know," Naruto said.

"Not many know of the Hyuuga incident unless they are of high rank or are in the clan. Even then, people keep their mouth shut," Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded. "So, then, Hinata is the way she is because Neji probably takes his anger and frustration out on her?"

Kakashi nodded.

* * *

It was the last day before Naruto would put all his hard work on the line to become Chuunin. Walking through the village, he felt the hate-filled stares. Scoffing a little, he continued walking at the same pace. His hands were in his pockets and he walked with a certain air of both bitterness and…something else. He didn't know either.

Naruto sensed them before they saw him. He jumped in a tree and saw Ino and Sakura and a bunch of other girls on the prowl for either him or Sasuke. They seemed not spilt, but almost unified because of the now two eligible people to marry and live a comfortable life. Naruto had no interest in them.

Sighing in relief, Naruto leaned on the tree. Then he looked over again just to make sure they were gone.

* * *

Sasuke was late, even after his match with Neji. Naruto was mildly proud of himself after knocking some sense into the boy. Perhaps Neji would realize that he didn't need to be trapped by his own so-called 'fate'. Frowning, Naruto went into the stands, having a feeling that Sasuke would hopefully show up. Leaning on the railing, Naruto suddenly had a feeling of dread. He clutched a kunai and in the last few seconds, Sasuke had finally made an appearance. Naruto smiled and let out a small wave. Sasuke looked up and waved but didn't like the strained smile on his best friend's face. Pushing that thought out of his head, he engaged the Suna shinobi.

Kakashi reappeared next to Naruto.

"How was your match?" Kakashi asked. "I'm sorry I was a bit late…" he added with a genuine apologetic tone.

"I won. I think I managed to change how Neji thinks. Maybe Hinata and the whole clan of theirs will be able to benefit," Naruto said. "It's fine you were late. I wouldn't like the idea of seeing Sasuke lose. And, Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and noted the slightly apprehension on his face.

"What?"

"There's something wrong…everything is wrong. I don't know why or how I know, but the air is…how do I explain this? Maybe sort of chilling," Naruto mused.

"Yeah. I get the same feeling. But I'm here, and ANBU are here," Kakashi said. Naruto nodded after a moment. Kakashi got the feeling that he was right.

Halfway into Sasuke's match, feathers rained from the sky. Kakashi dispelled the genjutsu and woke up Lee, Gai, and Naruto. There wasn't time for questions; enemy nin instantly engaged the four nin. Once Naruto had defeated his enemy, he woke up Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and some other able-bodied-looking nin. Naruto saw out of the corner of his eye that Sasuke had pursed the Suna nin. Cursing, he kicked his opponent in his face and raced after him.

* * *

The two Konoha Genin had managed to beat Gaara, who after Naruto had practically crawled to talk to, had changed. Temari and Kankuro had come to collect their brother and left the two Genin alone. Sasuke hauled Naruto up and they limped back to the village.

Deep orange flames dotted the horizon. It was only noon and yet the skies had turned black. A huge yellow skeleton stood in the village. Confused, the two Genin raced towards it.

"Don't come close!" a voice said. Sasuke looked and saw Shisui, ushering them away. Sasuke saw his brother's body surrounded by the skeleton and dread filled him. Was Itachi going to go blind?

Shisui shunshin'd them away from the village, to a place where he thought would have less combat. Once Shisui disappeared again, more nin came to engage the famous duo. Not wanting to waste valuable chakra, the two used taijutsu and mild genjutsu to incapacitate their enemies. Shunshin-ing Sasuke away into the trees because he looked extremely tired, they surveyed the battle. Fires raged and the two knew they didn't have enough chakra to stop it and would probably die trying. They could barely move.

Then Naruto saw a mysterious person, all in black, take on perhaps a hundred people at once. He tried to get a better look but wasn't able to see who it was exactly. Then he saw Itachi disperse the skeleton. Suddenly, parts of the village glowed faintly and burst into flames. Naruto could see the seals were targeting Konoha shinobi.

"Sasuke, do you see that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Sasuke said in awe.

"I don't know…where is Hokage-sama?" Naruto wondered.

* * *

Lying dead on the ground was Hiruzen. He'd sealed the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage's souls and Orochimaru had managed to escape having his arms sealed. Still, the snake was tired and had almost no chakra. So, he had to leave for now.

Looking at the village from a vantage point, he saw his two 'teammates' doing their work well. _I wonder if they've encountered my new subjects…_

Smiling a bit, Orochimaru jumped out of the village and let his two 'teammates' continue destroy the village.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had reverse summoned two people out of the village. Sighing, he went into the most dangerous looking battle, the one with the strange black-clothed figure to help. The figure didn't say anything; the person simply kept cutting down people with a scary amount of accuracy. After a long half hour, the ground was stained red and the figure had disappeared the moment Jiraiya took his eyes off of the person.

Sighing again (mainly because if it was a woman he'd like to date her because feisty women were his type), he went to help some more people.

However, before he got to another battle, he was engaged in another battle, with another mysterious figure. It didn't take Jiraiya long to figure out who it was. To his horror, Jiraiya fought with a heavy heart. Behind him, more seals glowed and then released more fire and sometimes the occasional water torrent.

* * *

Kakashi hoped his students were all right. The nin in the arena had disappeared and Kakashi frowned. There was supposed to be more people, right? More infiltrators?

Feeling dread, Kakashi looked and saw a high-level battle between two people. Jumping there quickly, he recognized both figures. He couldn't move. Images of that night came back in a nauseating flood.

"Jiraiya-sama! Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" Kakashi yelled.

"Mount Myoboku," Jiraiya said. The moment he said that, the figure disappeared along with the other who was laying seals to burn the village.

Kakashi jumped down to street level and felt faint.

"That was…" Kakashi croaked.

"Calm down, Kakashi," Jiraiya said, in part for his own sake. Steeling his nerves, he asked Kakashi something else.

"Where is the Old Man?" Jiraiya asked.

"Probably dead," Kakashi sighed. "But…that was…"

"I know. Minato and Kushina," Jiraiya agreed. "Orochimaru has gone too far."

**A/N Hah... Orochimaru knew the Edo Tensei jutsu during that time but in canon was unable to revive Minato! However, in part to the fact he broke into Minato and Kushina's graves and in part to getting some of Naruto's blood in the Chuunin Exams (biting his neck), he revived the beloved bright-haired couple!  
****Hope you liked that twist. Even if you didn't that's okay too. I know I have a lot of things swirling about with the plot and such but I'll try my best to keep it together! I have a twist coming next chapter...get ready...!**

**Review Replies~**

**darkhuntressxir – You'll find out soon.**

**Karkatsbabe – Sorry…I just figured that since they're allowed to be killed in the Exams (this stage anyway) that Itachi wouldn't step in. Also, Itachi's got to have faith in his little brother, right?**

**KoreanKid – Actually, I'd never really thought about Iruka much. Sure, he was important in canon but in this fic, since Naruto has Kakashi (a person who didn't hate him from the beginning) he wouldn't really need Iruka. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Don't hate me...**

Sasuke woke up to the strangest sound. Blinking, he realized the sound was _frogs._ _What?!_ Sasuke sat up suddenly and whirled around. A small room. Next to him was Naruto, who slept. Sasuke cursed and woke up the blonde.

"What?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and stood.

"We need to get out of here and back to the village," Sasuke said.

"Where are we anyway?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

A knock on the door made them freeze.

"Boys, are you up already?" a female voice asked.  
Naruto and Sasuke were out of that room before she could even knock again.

As they ran through small streams and strange plants, frogs chased after them. There were small green ones and large orange ones.

"Faster!" Naruto urged as they channeled a good portion of their chakra to their feet.

They ran while keeping an eye on the growing mob. When they were too close for comfort, the two jumped in the air and threw a scorching wind and fire combination jutsu. The frogs made an annoyed sound. Suddenly, water rushed towards them, having easily put out their fire from having more water jutsu casters. Sasuke used a new technique Kakashi had briefly taught him and lightning exploded through the water and down to the frogs. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kept running.

A moment of distraction: they looked back. In this moment, a huge frog stopped them from moving with his slimy tongue. It felt like a wet, slimy snake.

"What is this?!" Naruto screamed. The two Konoha nin began to scream until their cries echoed throughout the entire mountain.

* * *

Itachi limped out of the hospital. It was night. Gritting his teeth in pain, he continued until he neared the gates.

A chakra signature flared lightly.

"You," Itachi breathed. No response. He wasn't expecting one anyway.

"Don't stop me," Itachi said. He knew he wouldn't be stopped anyway.

"Where are you going?" another voice asked. Itachi sighed.

"Jiraiya-sama, is this your follower?" Itachi didn't say lover or anything.

"Who?" Jiraiya looked around. Itachi shook his head.

"Nothing. Where are Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Mount Myoboku. Get Kakashi," Jiraiya said. Itachi nodded, not complaining for having to walk back and forth again.

* * *

Itachi walked to Kakashi's tent in the village. It was one of the tents near the Council members and very high-ranking people. Standing outside his tent, Itachi reached to pull open the flap.

"I'm awake. What is it, Itachi?" a voice asked.

"Jiraiya-sama has requested both of us, Kakashi-senpai," Itachi stated. Kakashi paused and then came out of his tent. He stood with his usual wear of a Jounin vest and standard pants.

"Let's go then," Kakashi said nonchalantly and followed Itachi.

They surveyed the damage their village took. It was worse than when the Kyuubi had attacked. Jiraiya was waiting for them at the village gates.

"Where is Naruto?" Kakashi blurted out. He kicked himself for being so rude.

Jiraiya laughed. "I'm glad you care for the kid so much. He's on Mount Myoboku with Sasuke. I hope they haven't caused much trouble."

Itachi and Kakashi exchanged looks and shook their heads.

"Me too," the two Sharingan-wielding Jounin said.

* * *

Once they broke free of the strange slimy tongue, they kept running from the frogs. It seemed they were waiting for the two boys to tire themselves out. Naruto felt suspicious of this, but continued. He slowed to a walk and Sasuke struggled to catch his breath.

"I wonder how we'll get back to Konoha," Naruto mused. Sasuke shook his head, completely unknowing.

His answer came by a puff of smoke. Three Konoha nin stood, one looking impressed and the other two looking indifferent.

"Kakashi-sensei," the two chirped.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said, seeing Itachi. He saw his cast and crutch. "What happened?"

Itachi shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Get us out of here! The frogs were trying to kill us!" Naruto pleaded at Kakashi's feet. Kakashi picked up the Genin by the back of his shirt and examined him.

"Is that charred vegetation and unconscious frogs your doing?" Kakashi asked. Naruto's eyes went wide and shook his head furiously.

"Ah, I doubt that," Kakashi said. Naruto turned and saw Jiraiya.

"Are you Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Naruto asked. He nodded. Naruto didn't ask anything else further.

Jiraiya took the now party of four back to Konoha.

* * *

It was about to break for dawn. The sky showed hints of orange among the edge of its deep black surface.

Naruto and Sasuke took in the vast amount of damage their village had sustained.

"Where is Shizuko?" Naruto asked. Sasuke snickered; Naruto had always thought of others.

"She's fine. You two were promoted to Chuunin, by the way," Kakashi said, placing an affectionate hand on both of their heads.

The Konoha nin took their separate ways and Kakashi let Sasuke go to the hospital with his brother. Naruto followed Kakashi to his tent.

It was a rather nice tent. It seemed like either ninja status or civilian status decided the tents. Ninja tents were further divided by the capability of their Jounin sensei or by lone Chuunin or Jounin rank and ability. If they happened to be a low Jounin without a clan, they were placed on the outer edges of the village. Then Chuunin were placed closer to the center. Then civilians. Then Jounin with teams. Depending on who the Jounin was, they were either placed farther from the Council and thus closer to the Chuunin ranks, or close to the council. Kakashi was the most elite Jounin shinobi Konoha had. As a result, he had a tent the closest to the Council.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the village was looking better. The wall was repaired mostly and temporary homes were found for the civilians. Most of the buildings were repaired. Oh, and Jiraiya and Itachi had dragged Tsunade to the village as Hokage.

"Mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, you and Sasuke and another shinobi," Tsunade said. "Come in."

The door slid open and Naruto and Sasuke turned to see an extremely attractive girl standing there.

"Hi," she smiled. "I'm Yuko."

"I'm…I'm…" the two stuttered.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, right?" Yuko smiled and bowed in front of the Hokage.

"This mission is a B-Rank mission. I realize this might be over your heads, but I think you both need to get your feet a bit more than wet, seeing how the world is a bit…" Tsunade sighed.

Before she could continue, a huge explosion rang through the village. Black plumes of smoke filled the air. Tsunade whirled around and cursed.

* * *

The Tsuchikage grinned from his office in Iwa. The plan was going well. The plan? Take down Konoha right after Orochimaru's attack. Of course, they wanted to attack as soon as they could after they heard that Konoha had been attacked. They were delayed from not having enough rations, kunai, and medic nin. So, they stole some Amegakure and brainwashed them.

Fire rained down on the village and their shinobi were doing their best to evacuate the civilians and fight off Iwa shinobi.

They had picked exactly the wrong day to attack Konoha. Two extremely dangerous nuke-nin were in Konoha to collect a certain person. The nuke-nin could care less about the village but this sudden invasion posed a problem to progress. Well, the damned Tsuchikage posed a problem mainly because he'd probably have his army take the jinchuuriki.

"Hey, it's old man Tsuchikage, hm," Deidara laughed. A small smile made its way onto his partner's face.  
"Finally! I've been wondering when you'd show any emotion, hm," Deidara yelled from on top of his bird. Behind him was his partner, who clung to his body as to not fall off.

"What are you implying?" the partner asked.

"I'm implying you're too damned quiet, hm," Deidara sighed. "But, you're cute so it's fine."

A faint blush made its way above the smile and the partner jumped off into the heart of Iwa's army. As soon as she touched the ground, orange flames burned the shinobi around her. Some who deflected with water style jutsu fell prey to genjutsu.

Deidara watched with slight elation as his girlfriend was easily taking down the army. He was glad he wasn't her opponent; she'd probably be able to kill him almost instantly. Well, he liked her mostly because she wasn't like the fangirls from his Academy days and he managed to pull her out of her quiet and dark Uchiha shell. It was like she was a different person.

Akane had some of his clay and had stuck most of it on the ground where lots of shinobi were. Then, she stuck it on the ground under her and then she jumped in the air and Deidara grabbed her.

"Thanks," Akane said.

"No problem," Deidara grinned.

Most of the weak shinobi from Iwa had been killed. The rest were in the village and Deidara and Akane strolled through the village looking for the blonde.

"What are you doing here?"

Akane looked up to see Itachi.

"Ah, that's a long story. Where is Naruto?" Akane asked, almost smiling. Itachi frowned.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew," Itachi said. The words tasted bitter. Deidara was about to lash out at Itachi, but Akane held him back.

"Don't hurt him," Akane warned. Deidara looked like he wanted to argue but before he could, the whole of Team 7 appeared, along with another girl.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in shock. Then Sasuke's features turned to anger and he rushed towards her with a kunai. Akane grabbed the kunai out of his hands and threw him to the ground and knelt with her knee on top of his back.

"Don't be so hasty, Sasuke," Akane said softly. "It'll only get you to the same place Kaa-san and Tou-san are."

"That's because you killed them!" Sasuke screamed. Akane's eyes flitted to Itachi, who betrayed no feeling about the matter.

"Akane," Kakashi choked out. "I…"

"Kakashi-senp, no, Kakashi," Akane greeted. "I'm not here for you, although I can see you really want to talk. I'm here for Naruto."

Naruto flinched.

"Is it because of the Kyuubi?" Yuko asked. Akane turned to her slowly.

"You are supposed to be dead," Akane said simply. Akane saw Shizuko standing there as well with a gash on her side.

"Akane, what do we do? We've got five Sharingan and an ice kekkei genkai," Deidara asked. Akane paused and thought about it. _We're outnumbered. I'm low on chakra and I don't know much of Team 7's abilities right now to make a definite answer and with Itachi and…Yuko I can't guarantee neither Deidara nor I will die or sustain injuries that will trap us here. That can't happen. I can't have Leader break me out of prison, if Konoha doesn't decide to kill us both. We have other chances to get Naruto._

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I'll be back soon," Akane said as Deidara slipped an arm around her waist and smirked while her eyes widened and her face slightly reddened.

"Deidara, my brothers are here…" Akane hissed. Deidara simply smirked and pulled her closer. Sasuke and Itachi narrowed their eyes at this display. Sasuke was about to say something

* * *

"Why do you think she left?" Itachi asked Kakashi.

"She fought Iwa's army for us. She was probably tired. We're just extremely lucky that the Tsuchikage wasn't here. Now, two things bother me. One is that that Iwa nuke-nin. The other is the way they wanted Naruto," Kakashi said, his knuckles turning white from clenching his fist.

"That Iwa shinobi was quite _familiar _with her. Do you think they are in a relationship?" Itachi mused. The cup in Kakashi's hand broke. Itachi looked at the cup and Kakashi in shock. A few tense moments passed and Itachi finally put the pieces he'd been puzzling over for years now.

"I see, Kakashi-senpai. You loved her, didn't you?" Itachi asked. It made sense from the way they acted on missions in the past.

"I thought she returned my feelings. I need to let it go because she's a dangerous nuke-nin…but I can't help but wonder if I could have changed her the way that Iwa shinobi has. He seems to have brought her out of her haze of being cold. If she were the person she used to be, she'd probably simply kill all of us without a second thought," Kakashi admitted.

Itachi nodded sadly.

"Things have gotten more complicated, haven't they?" Itachi sighed. Kakashi nodded.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. To bother your conscience with this," Kakashi said and left. Itachi didn't say that 'it was alright' because it wasn't. To be truthful, he would've allowed their marriage if Akane hadn't become a traitor to the village, but the reality was that she was a traitor and Kakashi couldn't express his feelings to her without either becoming a traitor or dying or both. However, now he felt that she might hear him out. A bitter smile made its way onto Kakashi's face.

**A/N *****smiles sheepishly***** I know a lot of you didn't like Akane but I changed her personality…Anyway, how do you all feel about her and Deidara being together? I didn't have Akane use her Mangekyo and I did leave breadcrumbs of Iwa attacking. I know it seems a little forced, but Iwa was always itching for a fight and then Orochimaru weakened the village with his attack so old Tsuchikage had to act upon this fabulous opportunity. **

**Which made me wonder why no village took advantage of Konoha's weakened state after Orochimaru attacked. Oh well. **

**Review Replies~**

**Reign Of Sorrow - Hehe...**

**skg1991 - You're so funny...poking holes in my story...if you go back, I did write briefly about Orochimaru finding out about the Uzumaki's secrets (it was actually him thinking but whatever).**

**KoreanKid - Yeah, no. Orochimaru likes his pawns. He's not going to flaunt them but when he's fighting. Plus he's suppressing their personalities. **

**darkhuntressxir - Do you think so?**

**Karkatsbabe - I know. Orochimaru is a terrible person! (Or snake?)**


	20. Chapter 20

Tsunade put her head in her hands. It was a mess. Sure, the village had been repaired over the past three months, but so much had happened. So much to jeopardize the safety of the village, even with the best shinobi in her ranks. Oh, that was wrong too. Naruto and Sasuke…those two were serious problems. Tsunade groaned and decided to think about them later.

Well, for one was Orochimaru's existence. He, of course, had posed a problem for Hiruzen. He probably would've even posed a problem to Minato. _Ah, there it is. Another headache. _Minato. That was also a problem. According to Kakashi and Jiraiya, they'd _seen_ him. Tsunade didn't doubt much these days after hearing perhaps the most dangerous ninja in his whole generation was among the living, and it was Orochimaru's fault on top of that.

Another problem was the organization that had tried to get Naruto during the Iwa attack. Tsunade was barely the Hokage when they'd attacked and the village was still shaky when they did because of Orochimaru's attack. That organization was something Jiraiya had decided to look into. Ah, Jiraiya. Another thing to worry about.

Itachi and Shisui were about to kill her. They were so angry that Sasuke had 'gone missing' with Naruto. Those two had gone out of the village with only a note from both of them saying they were going out training and they'd come back every two months. Tsunade had half a mind to send out Itachi and Kakashi to drag them back home. But, she didn't. She trusted them, somehow. She pinned it up to her past friendships with Kushina and Mikoto.

Tsunade simply labeled them as 'information' ninja, who would bring back some sort of information for Konoha's benefit. They would serve basically the same purpose Jiraiya did, but on a much smaller scale. They wouldn't have spy networks and could bring back information on themselves even, seeing how they were extremely important village assets.

The Coucil was in an uproar when they heard their most valuable weapon was gone with the young loyal Uchiha. Luckily, Jiraiya had been there to deal with them. Tsunade hated being indebted to him but she would've lost that argument with them, seeing how smashing tables didn't count. Eventually they settled down when Jiraiya said he'd keep an eye on them. Tsunade almost wanted to convince him not to, but seeing how an extremely dangerous organization was after Naruto and might recruit (or kill) Sasuke, Tsunade acquiesced.

So that was how Jiraiya ended up training them. Tsunade glanced at her clock. Today was when they'd really come back and be reinstated into the village's ranks of shinobi. Tsunade didn't know if she should've been happy or not. _Ten…nine…eight…_

Eight seconds later, two boys strolled into her office. They bowed, as did everyone. She almost didn't want them to; they were special.

"We're back," Naruto said. Tsunade almost cracked a smile. He was always a bit more talkative than Sasuke was. But he was an Uchiha. It was natural.

"Well, I've done the paperwork to get the two of you back into the shinobi ranks and…" Tsunade entertained the thought of telling them every problem the village had. Maybe later.

"And?" Naruto asked.

"And I'd like for you to cheer up Kakashi and Shizuko…" Tsunade sighed.

"Are you alright?" Naruto saw how pale and tired she looked. She rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm fine. Just…being Hokage isn't as easy as it seems, Naruto," Tsunade said and dismissed them. Bowing, they walked out.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto greeted and walked in.

"Hi," Kakashi greeted from the table, reading a sequel, Naruto supposed.

"Ugh, don't give me this. Me and Sasuke just—" Naruto started.

"Sasuke and I, you mean," Kakashi corrected.

"Whatever," Naruto sighed and sat next to him and motioned for the Uchiha to sit as well.

"Well, how are you?" Kakashi put down his book.

"I'm fine. Sasuke and I can take you," Naruto grinned. "We've trained and Jiraiya-sama helped."

"Ah, I see. You've just gotten back. How about getting lunch to catch up?" Kakashi offered and stood. Naruto stood and sighed as he saw their height. Walking out, Sasuke snickered. Naruto elbowed him. Sasuke smirked.

Kakashi really did want to fight them. He wanted to see just how much Naruto was alike to his father. It would be quite interesting and somehow, Kakashi thought, heartwarming. Ah, here it comes. A headache. Heartwarming was possibly the last word Kakashi could think of when he saw that during the Chuunin Exams for his used-to-be-cute Genin, Orochimaru had revived Minato. Kakashi had briefly looked into it, the Edo Tensei, from what little there was, and it was one of _those_ jutsus. Of course, kinjutsu, but also the kind that was impossible to counter. A milder example would be Minato's Hiraishin or Kushina's special Uzumaki seals.

Yes, Kakashi's head would be splitting open by the time the day was over. It went in a damned circle, his thoughts. Edo Tensei to countering to Minato and Kushina to Edo Tensei. Ridiculous. And it didn't help that their shadow was walking behind him with his best friend.

"Here we are," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at Kakashi.

"Ok, two things. One: why aren't we at Ichiraku's? Two: why do you look like you _really_ don't want to be here?" Naruto asked. Kakashi knew from his tone he wasn't miffed or sarcastic. It was truthful and Kakashi would deny that to his grave.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi gave him a blank stare.

"No, sensei, what are you talking about? Ichiraku Ramen is the best. And—"

"Naruto, shut up," Sasuke sighed. "Shizuko reserved a table for everyone. Be grateful."

Naruto looked at his friend like he had three heads. Then he smiled.

"Sorry. I suppose we're kinda awkward around each other, huh? Seeing how we haven't seen each Kakashi-sensei in a long time, I guess it's kind of obvious that we'd be a bit strange. I'm sure after eating with everyone we'll be fine," Naruto grinned and walked into the Yakiniku restaurant where Kakashi had stopped.

* * *

Team 7 was the second team to arrive. Gai's team was the first. Lee and Naruto talked and Neji and Sasuke gave a quiet acknowledgement. Then Hinata's team, Sakura's team, and Shikamaru's team came. After that came Yuko and Itachi and Shisui.

"Let's get eating!" Choji grinned and started grilling.

"So, Naruto-kun, what did you and Sasuke do out of the village for months on end?" Sakura asked, smiling. Naruto frowned. He didn't comment on her smile, but he wanted to.

"Well, Sasuke and I," Naruto glanced at Kakashi, who simply eye-smiled. "Trained together and under Jiraiya-sama."

"Really? He's one of the Legendary Sannin, isn't he?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Oh, didn't he train the Yondaime Hokage?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded uneasily and exchanged a look with Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head and sighed. Naruto then looked betrayed and glared. Sasuke smirked again.

Small talk was made around the table and after an hour or so; they broke up and went home, even though it was barely even the evening.

"Shizuko, how have you been?" Sasuke asked. He didn't mention he didn't really have a chance to talk to her because Sakura and Ino were practically assaulting him and Naruto with their flirty words. Shizuko noticed and understood.

"I'm fine," Shizuko lied. She didn't tell him of the dark thought running through her head and Yuko's relation with her. Or Yuko at all. _Don't think about her. It's bad enough already._

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked. Shizuko noticed how genuine and caring and worrying and _blue_ his eyes were. It was mesmerizing.

"Nah, I'm fine; really," Shizuko said. Naruto hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Shizuko waved and walked home, feeling lonelier than she had since they'd left and Kakashi had shriveled back into his shell.

* * *

ROOT never disappeared. Even though Hiruzen had forcefully 'disbanded' the organization, Danzo had no intention of following his rival's wishes, even if he was dead. Danzo would protect the village with his every breath no matter what.

So what there were two undefeatable Edo Tensei in the world? So what both of them knew fuuinjutsu? So what his best subordinate, Akane, was gone? That would stop _nothing._

"Danzo-sama."

Danzo looked down and saw red hair looking back. Under it was a girl kneeling.

"Report."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke have been reinstated into shinobi ranks. I ate a meal with them and the rest of their graduating class and the two loyal Uchiha and I can see they are different, despite the rather short time they have been outside the village trained by Jiraiya-sama."

"There is something I must tell you before you continue with any ROOT activites," Danzo motioned for the girl to follow. He led her to a room and activated privacy seals. He trusted his other agents not to eavesdrop, but he never could trust anything since ROOT had been 'disbanded'.

"Yes, Danzo-sama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto is your brother," Danzo said. He watched for any emotion on the girl's face and saw none. She was like Akane, but she would never replace her.

"I see. Is this all, Danzo-sama?" she asked.

"I would like for you to spy on Uzumaki Naruto. This mission is indefinite in time. If he or Kakashi catches you, you know what to do," Danzo said.

"Yes, Danzo-sama," Yuko answered and walked out.

* * *

Itachi didn't pry to know what his precious younger brother had been doing for a few months, which happened to be an unspeakably long time, too long, for him to wait. Itachi didn't like waiting and not knowing what was happening to his brother. Of course, he told no one. Not even Shisui. But he suspected Shisui knew he worried.

"I'm going to sleep, nii-san," Sasuke said. Itachi nodded from his paperwork and Sasuke went into his room to sleep.

Shisui did have his own house, but he hated being there alone. He used to have a little sister but she died in the Massacre. It made him almost believe in ghosts. So, he lived in Itachi's house. It made both of them feel better they weren't alone living in the houses their brethren had been murdered in.

An hour later, Itachi put down his pen and sighed.

"You okay?" Shisui asked. Itachi nodded.

"I'm just glad Sasuke is in the village," Itachi whispered. Shisui nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Now just don't sit right next to his bed all night, okay? I'm sure he'll notice now," Shisui smiled wearily. Itachi nodded and went to his room to sleep.

In Sasuke's room, nightmares plagued his dreams. Most of it was different times from his travels put together and plunged into a bloody and dark world.

* * *

Kakashi watched Naruto sleep. He could tell the boy was making an effort at seeming asleep even though he wasn't. Kakashi could tell because the boy's breathing wasn't level and deep enough and his eyelids flittered sometimes. Kakashi sighed and threw a kunai to see how his reflexes were.

To his surprise, Naruto caught the kunai and Kakashi had it heading back to him before either of them could blink. Easily dodging, Kakashi let out a small smile.

Then he heard wood splinter behind him and a muffled scream.

"Naruto, did it go to the neighbor's house?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Good job," Kakashi nodded and walked away, letting the boy sleep in peace and went off to get the kunai.

Naruto laid awake the rest of the night, just basking in the comforting feeling of Kakashi's presence. _When I was a little kid just knowing someone was there for me was enough. Then having them teach me and creating bonds with so many people was so…great._

**A/N A slightly shorter chapter. Kinda boring and a bit hard to write. It's just a transition and it'll be better next chapter.**

**Review Replies~ **

**Reign Of Sorrow – Yep!**

**darkhuntressxir – Akane does know her! But exactly who is Yuko…? Hehe… Poor Kakashi, being tormented by his feelings for a murderer. :(**

**Karkatsbabe – Right? I wondered about that but Kishi never really did that. He had his plot to write. Nov.10 is the last chapter of the manga! I'm dying on the inside!**

**KoreanKid – They were there because they were unable to defend themselves at that point (chakra levels and such) and they are extremely important to the village as assets. Jiraiya can't let those two die. Plus, Orochimaru put the seal on both of them so he's going to go after them and Jiraiya also can't have that.**


	21. Chapter 21

"You failed?" Pein asked calmly. Deidara nodded.

"Where is your partner?" Pein asked again.

Deidara shrugged. "She said she was sick or something."

"You don't find this the least bit strange that she is suddenly sick? It's obvious she's lying. Get her over here now," Pein ordered. Unsurprised, Deidara went to another part of the base and knocked on the door. No response came. Deidara opened it and walked in.

The whole room was pitch black. Deidara sensed her chakra in the bathroom. Knocking on the door to it, Deidara said, "Leader's asking for you."

No response. Then some muffled coughing.

"You okay?" Deidara asked, opening the door, cringing a little. _Please don't be naked._

Akane was kneeling on the floor, coughing. In her black robes, she almost blended into the bathroom if it weren't for the small candle she'd lit. She glanced up at him with a murderous glance.

"Get out," she stated. Deidara bit his lip and shook his head. He steeled his nerves and knelt in front of her. Her eyes were glassy and her throat when she spoke sounded like she had a cold. But ninjas didn't get colds.

"You're sick, aren't you?" Deidara asked. Akane didn't respond; she stood and walked away. Deidara caught her wrist and she looked at him in disbelief.

"How long?" Deidara asked, not letting his voice break. She simply stared. Taking her wrist back, Akane walked to the meeting room where Pein was waiting for her.

Everyone noticed how simply _sick_ she looked, but no one commented. They were either too unnerved by it or didn't care enough. Deidara followed behind.

"You failed to get the Kyuubi?" Pein asked her. Unfazed black eyes met with angry purple ones.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Iwa attacked that day and I had to make sure they didn't take the Kyuubi. Killing them was the only option. But by the time I'd located the Kyuubi, I was low on chakra and there were two seasoned Sharingan wielders," Akane sighed. "Right now, I believe it is wise to spy on them to gauge their skill levels and then strike accordingly. That jinchuuriki grows more and more powerful by the day and having Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi around and the youngest Uchiha with him makes the issue ore pressing to take him down when he's weakest."

"Then go," Pein flicked his wrist. Akane nodded and walked outside with Deidara following.

* * *

Halfway on the trip to Konoha, Deidara and Akane stopped at an inn. Akane wove a simply genjutsu around the innkeepers to keep them from knowing S-Rank nuke nin were there.

The outside baths might not have been unisex, but that didn't matter to criminals. Slipping into the bath, Akane noticed how she felt two pairs of eyes staring. Undoing her hair with a senbon, she flicked at the other chakra source.

"How interesting to meet you here," Akane sighed and relaxed in the bath with Deidara glaring next to her.

"Same," the peeper replied. Jumping over the fence, Akane saw him clearly. Jiraiya with his useless research.

"Go, on, Jiraiya. Go back to Konoha and tell them you've got two nuke-nin dangerously close to Fire Country's border," Akane said. As she looked into the mist, she noticed how her vision was a bit hazier than she had expected. Blinking and then squinting, she noticed how her vision wasn't normal.

"Tell me why you're here then," Jiraiya ordered.

"I'm sure you're already well aware," Akane said.

"Go away and die, stupid toad," Deidara snarled and readied his hands to weave signs. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes.

* * *

An escort mission. It was three Chuunin's mission. The three people squad consisted of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yuko. A frail woman who is some leader of a large farming village that's been attacked by failed nuke nin. These nuke nin are shinobi who left their village and then asked, "What do I do now?"

By nightfall, the group had stopped at an inn. To their delight there were outside baths. Stepping into the water, Sasuke and Naruto got the feeling they were being watched.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. Activating his Sharingan, Sasuke looked around.

"See anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto sighed.

On the girls' side, Yuko found another girl.

"Hello," Yuko greeted. The girl turned around and smiled. She had light purple hair and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Yukimi," the girl smiled. She looked to be about ten. Yuko smiled fakely and stepped into the water.

"You have a funny smile," Yukimi said.

"You should go home. We're being watched," Yuko said, her eyes hard. Flinching, the girl left. Wrapping a towel around herself, Yuko grabbed her kunai and called out into the surroundings.

"I know you're there. Come out," Yuko commanded. No response. She threw kunai at where she felt the eyes staring and to her disbelief, there was no one there.

"I said come out," Yuko said patiently. No response.

Yuko got dressed. She noticed two other baskets with clothes in them and took them. Walking to her room, she saw Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yuko, did you feel like you were watched?" Naruto asked.

Yuko paused, weighing the consequences of telling him or not. She shook her head.

"Maybe it's just our nerves," Sasuke sighed. Naruto nodded.

As the two boys slept, Yuko stayed awake.

* * *

The trees swayed with a light breeze. The moon shone down onto a figure. The pond nearby chirped with crickets and other night bugs. Blue eyes slowly opened. The head in which the eyes were planted firmly lifted and looked around, showing signs of being confused and then calm with a calculating look.

The mouth below the blue circles moved, "I knew I was being watched. Who's there?"

Below the figure's head was a body with four limbs branching out. Behind the figure was a tree. Two limbs moved against the tree. The blue circles looked down and with the bright moonlight light brown ropes were there.

"I'd prefer you dead," a voice called.

"How do you know me?" the figure narrowed the eyelids, covering most of the blue circles.

"Yuko, were you told nothing?" the voice was calm, but mirth rang through every word. Yuko didn't like this position; she could feel seals suppressing her chakra and ropes that bound her civilian-like body to the tree. She couldn't feel the small weight of her kunai or shuriken holster. She looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. It seemed she'd been stripped of her seal-infested clothes. Yuko didn't care at the moment.

"I know that my brother is over there. That is all I needed to know," Yuko stated.

A small smile. "You really were told nothing."

"What do you mean by that?" Yuko narrowed her eyes.

"I mean that there is much more to you than you think. However, if I divulge this to you, you must take back a message to your Hokage," another figure stepped out.

Blue eyes met with black ones. Pale skin seeped out of the cuffs of sleeves and the collar. Then black hair washed down the black cloak.

"Uchiha Akane," Yuko said. "It isn't important whether you tell me or not." Even as she said this, Yuko felt a strange sensation; she wanted to know. Yuko didn't know what to do with this.

"If you don't want to know, that's fine. But you will carry this message," Akane said. She appeared in front of Yuko before she could blink and red eyes met with blue ones.

* * *

Akane began to cough more. She couldn't help the sound carrying; it was getting worse. Looking up, she saw something move.

"Akane, we need to go," Deidara urged. Akane looked up as two Konoha nin came to grab Yuko.

"You were watching, weren't you?" Naruto glared. Akane closed her eyes and felt Deidara lift her.

"You can't leave! I haven't killed you!" Sasuke yelled out. Akane glanced over at him and her younger brother flinched. Then his face morphed into an angry and hate-filled one. Akane frowned. _Itachi…Shisui…did you not get through to him?_

Lightning crackled around him and Deidara's bird flew past him with Akane on it. Akane began to cough more and eventually slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I have one more thing to tell you," Yuko said after Sasuke and Naruto left.

"What?" Tsunade laced her fingers together.

"I know Sasuke mentioned encountering Uchiha Akane. Jiraiya-sama also had. She sent me back with a message to you," Yuko said uneasily.

"What is it?"

"Orochimaru is a problem to both us and her organization. If we take him down, she'll leave Konoha and its assets alone," Yuko said.

Tsunade sighed. "Is that all?" Yuko nodded. "You may leave."

The door closed behind Yuko. As the door clicked, Tsunade began to break things. Flicking her wrist, an ANBU appeared.

"Hokage-sama?" Frog asked.

"Get Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Itachi!" Tsunade screamed as her desk splintered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Frog said.

A minute later, two Uchiha stood in a room full of rubble.

"Hokage-sama, what happened here?" Shisui asked.

"That's not important! Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Yuko encountered Uchiha Akane on their recent mission. She sent a message: kill Orochimaru and I'll leave Konoha alone. I have one problem with this. That is, how long would she leave us alone? Until he's dead?" Tsunade gritted her teeth.

"You want us to spy on Orochimaru? Shouldn't we have Jiraiya-sama spy on him? He's the most likely person to know his whereabouts. Also, Hokage-sama, may I speak freely?" Itachi asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Don't send Uchiha Sasuke or Uzumaki Naruto outside the village until Orochimaru is taken down. Orochimaru can still easily take them down and keep them as experiments with that Cursed Seal. Uchiha Akane also poses a serious problem now that she's reappeared," Itachi said.

"From their report, she's ill," Tsunade said bluntly. The two Uchiha flinched.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"I mean that she apparently had a terrible cough and was pale. Her partner had to carry her and fly her to their base," Tsunade said.

Itachi and Shisui exchanged looks.

"What would you like for us to do?"

"Aid Jiraiya in reconnaissance. Take him down if you have the chance," Tsunade said. "I'm just glad that there's a silver lining; Orochimaru is the enemy of both Konoha and Akane's organization. And, if you encounter Akane, you can kill her if you can. This mission is dangerous to be classified as Unclassified. Take as long as at most, a year," Tsunade said. The two Uchiha bowed and left.

* * *

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked. "Where are you going?"

Itachi shook his head. "I can't tell you."

"It's S-Rank?"

"I still can't tell you. Sorry, Sasuke," Itachi said. He grabbed his sword and almost all the seals they had in the Compound.

"That's a lot of seals…is it some powerful enemy? Is that why you can't tell me what your mission is?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe next time, Sasuke," Itachi said and left with Shisui. Sasuke frowned and went into his room.

* * *

Shisui saw his friend's face look troubled despite the calm on it.

"Itachi, talk," Shisui said. Itachi didn't give him a pained look; he simply began.

"Akane really loved Sasuke, didn't she? Even now she can't kill him. I…" Itachi paused. "Don't want her to die."

Shisui let him continue.

"I don't want her to die without having Sasuke understand he was loved. I don't want her death to mean nothing. But, I can't do anything. If I reveal the truth, Sasuke might be ostracized. Akane might even come to kill me. Those are only the minor consequences. I just wish that everything could be different and I'd take her place. Akane was always the one whose emotions ate her inside and then she'd either take it out on training or missions. I'm just troubled by this whole situation," Itachi said.

Shisui nodded.

"Me too," Shisui said. "I wish we could be there for her, right?"

Itachi nodded. Then he realized something: she'd die alone. The thought made him nauseous. He wanted to kill whoever ruined their lives and made things the way they were. He hated living this way; haunted by the truth.

* * *

Six days later, they found Jiraiya and were outside Orochimaru's hideout.

"Here it is," Jiraiya said, cringing. Then they dashed in.

**A/N 1) Well, I hope things didn't seem too rushed or forced together… **

**2) THERE IS A LINK ON MY PROFILE TO CONFIRM PART 3 OF NARUTO!**

**Review Replies~**

**darkhuntressxir – Yep! But Minato is an Edo Tensei so it's debatable if it is 'alive' or not.**

**Naruto1300 – Thanks!**

**KoreanKid – Sorry about that. **

**Karkatsbabe – I'm still crying on the inside. Kishi just had to ruin my life…Oh, by the way, there will be a part 3 in spring of 2015! Also, there will be side-story books not by Kishi.**


	22. Chapter 22

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are 15. Uchiha Sasuke has two siblings: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Akane. Uzumaki Naruto has one sibling: Yuko.

The two teens sat in the Uchiha Compound, looking through some scrolls out of sheer boredom. Kakashi had been sent on some lame mission and Itachi and Shisui were gone. It had been practically a year!

"When do you think nii-san will be back?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I know someone incompetent like you can't do Uchiha clan paperwork," Naruto snickered.

"Shut up," Sasuke punched him. Naruto still grinned through the pain.

"That wasn't very nice," Naruto wheezed.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here?" a voice called out. Sasuke went to the door. Naruto followed.

"Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui are in the hospital in critical condition. Is Uzumaki Naruto with you?" the young Chuunin girl asked. Naruto stepped into view.

"Jiraiya-sama is also with them. He's also in critical condition. They request you two," the girl said. Then she ran off.

"That's the Hokage's runner, isn't it?" Naruto asked, having noticed the blue ribbon on the bottom of her vest.

"Yeah. Let's go," Sasuke said and ran out with Naruto following.

* * *

"Nii-san!"

"Jiraiya!"

The doors slammed open. In one room were the two Uchiha and in the one next door was Jiraiya. (They were in different rooms!)

"What happened?" Naruto's voice was laced with worry.

"I went on a mission with those two Uchiha and we killed Orochimaru," Jiraiya said. Naruto saw burns on Jiraiya's hands and the side of his face.

"Then how did you get these burns?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi's arms and Shisui's legs.

"Orochimaru's experiments," Jiraiya responded.

"What kind?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto's parents were resurrected. His mother had a fire release that was on par with an expert Uchiha," Shisui said.

"What do you mean, 'resurrected'?" Naruto asked. "They died!"

"Orochimaru is a sick person. Do you remember the attack on the village during the Chuunin Exams?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto nodded.

"Those attacks with the seals and fire were his mother's doing. Do not take this the wrong way; she wasn't doing this on her own free will. Orochimaru's jutsu can suppress their personalities, speech, and even consciousness. He was controlling them and having them wreck havoc on the village," Shisui said.

"My mom…was here?" Naruto asked quietly. He stood and left. Sasuke looked up as he felt Naruto's chakra pass by his room.

* * *

So many questions were going through Naruto's mind. _Why didn't they tell me she was here? Why didn't they tell me my dad was here? Why did they keep this from me for so long? If they hadn't gone on this mission, I probably would've never known. What is this jutsu? If Orochimaru is dead, are my parents gone too? Did Jiraiya and Itachi and Shisui kill them? This kind of information is important! If they kept something as important as this from me, what else are they hiding?_

Naruto gritted his teeth. _What am I thinking? _

Naruto wandered into the Library. As a young child, he was a master at pranks. With Chuunin level skills, it would be easy to slip into the restricted section; the section where even most Jounin aren't allowed to go.

Then he found it: the Scroll of Sealing. Unfurling it, Naruto saw a variant of a jutsu he knew. It was the Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Reading more, he found a jutsu made by the Nidaime Hokage. The Edo Tensei. Naruto kept reading and found that this was perhaps the jutsu used to resurrect his parents.

His time was cut short; he heard another person nearing. Putting back the scroll, Naruto slipped into the darkness. He felt the person enter the restricted section. Slipping past the shelves, Naruto tried to get away from whoever was in the section. The person was coming for _him._ Naruto grimaced and tripped over something in the darkness. The small sound was enough for the person to be right in front of him.

"Naruto."

Naruto cringed. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Recognizing the chakra, he calmed down a little.

"Why are you here?"

"I understand what you're going through," Kakashi said.

"No you don't! Your parents aren't alive anymore! Mine are on this world in some form! You have no idea what I'm going though!" Naruto screamed. He then ran off. Kakashi felt his chakra get farther and farther.

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench. Gazing up at the moon, he stretched out onto the bench until he was lying down. He closed his eyes and thought about the Edo Tensei. _This jutsu can suppress their emotions. 'Can' being the key word. I suppose the jutsu caster can do this. If Orochimaru is dead, does this mean that my parents' personalities aren't suppressed? The scroll said that even if the jutsu caster is dead, the Edo Tensei people don't go away; they need to be sealed. So my parents are on this world…somewhere. I need to find them._

Naruto didn't flinch as a kunai almost nicked his ear.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't run off like that! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm thinking," Naruto replied simply.

"About what? What could possible be more important than being there for Jiraiya-sama and the last two loyal Uchiha? They could die at any moment!" Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

As they walked through the village despite the hour, Sasuke glanced at his best friend. He saw anger and frustration on his face.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"You know how my parents are alive?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"I read up on the kinjutsu it's classified under and even though Orochimaru is dead, they are still here. Also, since he was suppressing their emotions, I think now they might be their usual selves. Whatever that means," Naruto said.

"You're not going to go after them are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to. They're my parents. If Itachi were in their place and was loyal to the village, wouldn't you go after him?" Naruto asked.

"I would. But, Naruto, if you go after them, you'll be branded as a nuke-nin. You'll either be dragged back to Konoha or killed. As your friend, I can't allow that," Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes.

Naruto gave him a sideways glance.

"Naruto, don't be stupid. You have people who consider you to be a precious person. You have me, Kakashi-sensei, Itachi, Shisui, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and our fellow Chuunin. Your parents are the past. They died protecting you and the village. Don't run after them; they're just ghosts. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain," Sasuke said.

"If you were in my position, what would you do then? Because I can't just sit around knowing my parents are alive and I could have a normal life," Naruto asked.

"Naruto, you're not normal. I'm not normal. As ninja, there is no such thing as 'normal'. Your parents stood at the top of the village. If they had survived the Kyuubi attack, you still wouldn't have been normal. Hell, we might not have been friends. If my parents were here, I wouldn't go after them. Do you know why? Because they're already dead. I saw their bloody bodies with my own eyes and from that moment on, I knew they were dead and never coming back as the same 'kaa-san' and 'tou-san' they were. I don't want you to be disappointed. Don't dwell on the past. It's never good for anyone," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't respond.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, worried. He reached out to touch his friend's shoulder. Naruto didn't stop him. A small 'tap' hit the floor. Sasuke looked down and then at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said. He didn't know what to do right then. He sighed and did what he remembered Akane doing to him when he had nightmares.

His arms reached around Naruto's arms and they stood there, one comforting the other. A hug.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'll be by your side no matter what," Sasuke said.

"You can let go now," Naruto huffed. Sasuke smiled and let go.

"I'm going home. Do you want to stay over?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he walked through the door.

Kakashi was making rice in the kitchen.

"There you are. Sasuke was looking for you," Kakashi said.

"I know. I saw him," Naruto winced.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto looked away.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to go after them. It'll only cause problems and I don't want you to be killed by them or by Hunter nin," Kakashi said as he turned on the rice cooker and patted Naruto's head. Naruto nodded.

"I just really want to see them," Naruto muttered.

"Once you pass the Jounin Exams, I have a surprise for you," Kakashi said.

"When are those?"

"Two months I think. Because you're not under my care as sensei, you'll have to apply to the Hokage," Kakashi said.

* * *

What Pein had said rang in her ears. _I don't want a dead weight in the Akatsuki. Do your job and get a jinchuuriki, I don't care which. At least once you die you wouldn't have been useless. _Akane sighed.

_Pein wants me to be of use until I die of this disease. He doesn't want me to die without having done something. _

Akane sat up on her bed and began another coughing fit. She was mildly glad she didn't see blood on her hands. Yet. _I need to do something. The medical ninjutsu I'm doing on myself isn't helping. I need a better medic. _

She stood and walked out of her room. As she looked left and right down the hallway, she saw that there were no people. After that, she made her way out of the base.

* * *

She walked through forests and occasionally stopped at inns.

As she walked on a path that would lead her to her destination, she saw two people bickering. _Is that…_

Akane knew Orochimaru had been a terrible person, but she didn't expect him to go this far.

"Konoha is this way!" the woman growled.

"Kushina, I know where my village is. Oh, look. Maybe that person over there knows," the blonde man suggested, having noticed Akane on the path. It was hard not to; the path was a simple dirt path with grass. No trees. They approached Akane as she walked down the path. Akane kicked herself; she hadn't brought her hat. If they got close enough, they'd probably recognize her.

"Where is Konoha?" the woman asked angrily, glaring at the blonde.

Akane thought about her response carefully.

"I am going to Konoha. Follow," Akane said.

The two nodded and followed. When night fell, they made camp in a forest.

"You look familiar. Your chakra is pretty familiar too, but it's a bit darker than a person I knew," the blonde mused. Akane said nothing.

"You're so quiet. Come on, I'm sure you've got stories. Tell us and then I'll tell you something about Minato, and me," Kushina grinned. Akane shook her head.

"Lies," Kushina frowned. "And, why is your hitai-ate scratched?"

Minato narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name anyway?" Minato asked.

"I'm sure you know what my status is now from my hitai-ate. I'm not going to give my name," Akane said.

"A nuke nin," Kushina whistled. The rest of the night was spend in silence.

The next morning, Minato had come to a sickening conclusion.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"23," Akane replied. Then she burst into a coughing fit. _Still no blood. But I can feel it; I'll be coughing up blood soon…_

"Are you…Uchiha Akane?" Minato asked. Akane didn't respond; she kept walking.

"If you are, why did you abandon the village? You have a clan and Itachi and Sasuke…" Minato felt his heart break.

"Do you want to know something extremely funny?" Akane asked.

Minato waited. "The Uchiha Clan is dead. Uchiha Akane killed them all, except for her two brothers and her cousin."

"How is that funny?" Minato asked.

"It's because…I know her," Akane said. "And she's about to die."

* * *

Two days later, she saw the gates of Konoha. It was night and lucky for her, being in ANBU gave her knowledge of entering the gates without setting off the barrier seals that covered the entire village.

_I need leverage._

Akane laid special seals all around the village. These seals contained shadow clones of herself, each seal having chakra she'd saved in it ever since she'd stolen them from the Uchiha Compound three years ago.

Minato and Kushina were being held in T&amp;I, with only the Hokage knowing this.

In her office, the Hokage was filling out paperwork when the door slammed open.

"Tsunade! Kakashi is fighting Akane!" Naruto yelled. "Come quickly!"

Tsunade was out of her office in a blink of an eye. She arrived at an abandoned Training Ground and looked at the battle.

"Before you kill me, there is something I want you to know," Kakashi said as Akane had him on the ground with a kunai at his throat.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, get away! You're targeted by her!" Kakashi yelled. Before Kakashi could tell Akane what he wanted to tell her, Tsunade was racing towards her. The ground buckled with Tsunade's punch.

"Tsunade, I have a request," Akane said.

"What?" Tsunade glared.

"Let me show you," Akane said. Before Tsunade could look away, she was caught under Akane's genjutsu.

It wasn't the Tsukuyomi. It was a powerful genjutsu, though. A moment later, Tsunade was looking at Akane in shock.

"It serves you right after what you did," Tsunade said. "I'd never heal you."

"I can kill everyone in this village right now then. Your choice," Akane said.

"What?" Tsunade choked out.

"I've laid special seals all around the village. When I activate them, clones will come out and this village will burn to the ground," Akane said.

"What about leaving the village alone?"

"Did you honestly believe a nuke nin? How naïve, Tsunade," Akane chuckled.

Akane stopped after she noticed both Naruto and Sasuke racing towards her. Akane saw lightning and water mix and she jumped out of the way easily. For a moment, they looked into her eyes on accident and then collapsed.

"Tsunade, if you kill me, you will have another nuke nin seeking revenge. He has a special kekkei genkai. Don't anger him," Akane said.

* * *

Akane opened her eyes to see Tsunade and Kakashi looking down at her.

"Tsunade-sama, may I speak to her in private?" Kakashi asked. Tsunade hesitated, but then left.

Akane knew Tsunade had healed her, but had messed with her chakra system probably on purpose. Akane knew it would wear off in a week or so, but getting back the base was going to be a challenge.

"What?" Akane asked.

"I…" Kakashi knelt on the grass and stared up at the sun. Akane stood and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kakashi grabbed her arm. Akane couldn't electrocute him due to her messed up chakra system.

"Tell me before they wake up. Sasuke's going to try to kill me," Akane ordered.

"I loved you," Kakashi admitted.

"Past tense?" Akane mused.

"I don't know," Kakashi said.

"Do you want to know something crazy?" Akane smirked. Her eyes glinted with amusement.

"I loved you too," Akane laughed. "If I hadn't killed my clan, I'd date you."

Kakashi was stunned. He didn't know how to react.

"But I'm a nuke nin! If I date you, you'll be killed! Also, I did say loved in past tense," Akane sobered up.

The two Chuunin on the ground began to move. Sasuke turned his head and saw Akane. Then he glared with so much hate Akane thought the air had heated up a couple hundred degrees. He shakily stood and made his way over to Akane. Aiming to punch her, she easily caught his hand and threw him at Naruto.

"Sasuke, don't be so rash. You can kill me soon," Akane said.

"Shut up…murderer," Sasuke wheezed. "I've hated you are my goal, my goal to kill!"

"Oh, Sasuke," Akane sighed. "I wish…"

"Murderers can't wish they have no right."

Akane smiled. "It's okay to hurt, Sasuke."

"What the hell does…that mean?" Sasuke glared.

"Once I die, will you be happy? Will you stop hurting then?" Akane asked.

"Of course! You are the one who ripped away everything from me!"

Akane nodded. "I see. Don't worry, Sasuke. Your wish will be granted soon."

* * *

Akane had opened the window to Itachi's room. Slipping in, she noticed the burns on him.

"Hey," Akane said sharply. Shisui opened his eyes.

"Akane. Where is Sasuke?"

Akane shrugged. "Kakashi must've taken him and Naruto home."

"Itachi has been out for three days now. What did you even do?" Shisui asked.

"He'll be fine. I just came…because…" Akane sighed.

"You don't have to say it. Itachi and I know. Sasuke is a little hardheaded, though," Shisui smiled. "Are you sick?"

"Tsunade healed me," Akane said. "Well, I've said what I wanted you to know. Tell Itachi, okay?"

Shisui nodded.

With that, Akane slipped out of the village. About a mile from the gate, Akane saw a bird. It was white and huge.

"Deidara—" Akane was cut short from Deidara making out with her.

"I was so worried!" Deidara glared.

"I got healed, so I'll be fine," Akane explained. Deidara sighed.

"Just never leave me, okay?" Deidara looked her in the eye. Akane nodded and held onto him as they flew back to the base.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is a twist if you don't think about it, but I'm pretty sure it'll be a bit obvious. Even if it's not, it'll be a surprise that some of you will be criticizing me for and some will be surprised.**

**Review Replies~**

**Reign Of Sorrow – Yep! **

**Karkatsbabe – I'm so glad that was turned into canon. I just really hate SasuSaku. I prefer SasuOC…**

**darkhuntressxir – I think this chapter cleared that up. Hehe…**


	23. Chapter 23

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke entered the Jounin Exams. Much like their Chuunin Exams, there was a First Exam, consisting of a written exam. Sasuke sat on one side of the room and Naruto sat in the back. The proctor started the Exam with the rule that if your team missed a total of six questions (not including cheating deductions) on the Exam, your team would be disqualified. Other than that rule, the rules from their Chuunin Exam were the same.

Naruto finished the Exam with ten minutes to spare.

Ten minutes and many disqualifications later, the two males of Team 7 passed.

On with the Second Exam.

* * *

Someone clearly wasn't very creative. It was _exactly _like the Chuunin Exams. Sign a form, keep your scroll and get another one, etc. Naruto sighed. He was looking forward to this.

They waited at their gate for a minute and then walked in. They weren't too excited to rush into a battlefield of arrogant Chuunin. They slowly walked in, much to the gate keeper's dismay.

"Should we run?" Sasuke asked.

"Only unless we need to. Remember our Chuunin Exam?" Naruto asked.

"We almost got annihilated," Sasuke snapped.

"But we didn't," Naruto pointed out.

"Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke sighed.

Ten minutes later, a team from Suna challenged them. The team of three Chuunin all had earth style jutsu. Naruto and Sasuke easily used their water and lightning jutsu to take them down.

The Suna group also had a scroll that Naruto and Sasuke needed.

"That seemed to easy," Naruto frowned.

"Naruto, even if it's a trap, we'll be fine," Sasuke said.

* * *

Only five teams passed.

Two from Konoha, one from Taki, and two from Suna. Preliminary matches had to be held. The Taki team and the other Konoha team were pitted against each other and Naruto and Sasuke's matches went last.

Sasuke went up against a Suna Chuunin. Sasuke was up against a water stylist.

"Begin!" the proctor said.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and the Chuunin visibly flinched. Gritting his teeth, he threw multiple water style attacks at Sasuke, who saw them coming and sent them back at him with a bit of lightning coursing at him. The Chuunin was clearly getting weary; he didn't seem to have a lot of chakra or a huge amount of stamina. Sasuke then had multiple fireballs sent his way and the Chuunin was unconscious on the floor.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke," the proctor said.

Naruto went up against another Suna Chuunin. This girl slipped easily into a taijutsu stance and Naruto engaged her in a taijutsu battle the moment the match started. Once the girl slammed into the wall from a surprise kick, Naruto created a Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into her body. She went limp after that.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor droned.

* * *

A month later, the Third Exam was held. Naruto's match was against a Taki shinobi. Sasuke's match was against another Taki shinobi and Neji, who neither Sasuke nor Naruto had noticed until now, was against a Suna shinobi. Neji had easily won his match. Next was Naruto's match.

"Begin," the proctor said.

Naruto let the boy race towards him. He was either a close-range ninjutsu specialist or a taijutsu specialist. Naruto weaved a few genjutst around him and hid a few Shadow Clones around him. Naruto then kicked the Chuunin as hard as he could. Shakily standing, having broken free of the genjutsu, the Chuunin weaved signs and a lighting dragon came racing towards him. Naruto weaved signs for a wind style jutsu and the lightning jutsu was overtaken by the stronger wind jutsu. The Chuunin hit the wall and Naruto was on him in a second, beating the crap out of him. Then as The Chuunin began to regain his bearings, a Rasengan made contact with him.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto," the proctor said. When it came to Sasuke's turn, Sasuke had almost lost due to a particularly strong taijutsu bout, but he's turned around with the Chidori and electrocuted the other Chuunin.

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke," the proctor said.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were nervous. No, that was an understatement. They were so tense that the air around them went still.

"Do you sense anything?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"Is nothing going to happen?" Naruto whispered.

"I hope not," Sasuke said. "You know, I almost want something bad to happen. Then maybe Akane will be here and I'll be able to kill her."

"Don't be so stuck on revenge. It'll make you constipated," Naruto said with utter seriousness.

"It. Doesn't," Sasuke snarled.

The two stood in silence. When Kakashi patted their backs in a congratulatory manner, they almost jumped out of their skin.

"Whoa there," Kakashi said. "What's got you two so jumpy?"

"Something's gonna happen again, isn't it, sensei?"

"What?" Kakashi drew a blank.

"Remember the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, calm down, everything is—"

The skies darkened and lightning exploded down onto the arena. Rain poured down and two figures appeared in the arena. A moment later, the arena exploded. Naruto had closed his eyes to block the extremely bright light. In doing so, he didn't see one of the figures slam many chakra suppressing seals onto his body. He felt the drain immediately and was extremely disoriented. Once the bright light faded, he recognized the figure. Once he did, he was slammed into a wall. It cracked behind him.

The woman turned and saw an angry Uchiha running towards her with a chirping Chidori on his hand. A moment before she would've been impaled, she guided his hand to connect with Naruto's shoulder. It created a hole in his shoulder and Naruto screamed bloody murder.

Suddenly, Akane was flying backwards into a wall. Her body slammed through it and she landed among screaming civilians.

"Is that you, Akane?" the man asked. He looked heartbroken.

"That's right. I'm Uchiha Akane," Akane stood and began to weave signs for a fire style jutsu. The fire raced towards the man and he disappeared. He reappeared behind Akane and kicked her down into the arena. For a moment she was falling almost weightlessly and then the ground made impact with her back. Gritting her teeth, she saw a Rasengan coming her way and she managed to block with her deep red Susano'o.

Minato was taken aback. "What is this?"

"The true power of the Sharingan!" Akane yelled and lightning entered his body. Then fire followed and for a moment, Minato's body was burned. The jutsu had happened too fast for him to follow and half of him had burned before he realized it.

Then dust began to swirl and take the form of Minato. Akane narrowed her eyes._ I knew it._

Akane pulled out multiple seals and raced towards him. He kept his distance from her as she tried to put the seals on him.

"Why did you become a nuke nin?" Minato asked.

"Did you hear nothing?" Akane sneered.

"Of what?" Minato asked.

"I killed my clan!" Akane laughed. "It was so easy!"

Minato was at a loss for words. Suddenly, crows began to swirl around him.

"What is this?" Minato asked. Then he turned and saw Akane's Mangekyo Sharingan. He gazed into it, completely surprised by this new information and by her jutsu and personality that he had forgotten to advert his eyes. Then he fell under a genjutsu that lasted only a moment, but a full day passed, a day full of Naruto suffering as an orphan and her clan's bloody end.

As Minato was under the genjutsu, Akane had put seals on him and left.

* * *

Naruto was writhing on the ground in pain. Sasuke wasn't there; he'd either gone after Akane or to get him a medic. Naruto felt his body explode in pain as it was harshly pulled up.

"Where is Sasuke?" Akane asked Naruto. Naruto didn't respond.

"Right here!" Sasuke yelled. Behind him was a medic who looked beyond frightened. Akane jumped down into the arena and Sasuke followed. The medic took this as a cue to heal Naruto.

"What, Sasuke?" Akane asked. Her tone made it seem like he was an annoying child who kept trying to get her attention and after a while, she just _had_ to look at him.

"What the hell game are you playing?! The last time you were here you acted as if you deserved feelings and you understood mine! You're nothing but a worthless—" Sasuke's rant was cut short as Akane slammed him into a wall and punched his gut with a lightning enhanced punch. Sasuke couldn't breath.

"Hush, Sasuke. Didn't I tell you not to be rash? Be patient. My death will be swift," Akane whispered. Sasuke glared all the vile words he couldn't tell her due to lack of air being able to enter his lungs.

"You're always on my mind, Sasuke," Akane said and disappeared.

* * *

The village was in ruin. Kushina had taken off the seals on Minato and the couple went up to their son.

"Naruto," Kushina dropped to her knees. "Are you okay?"

Naruto couldn't speak; he was in shock.

"What happened? Who hurt you?"

Naruto opened his mouth and closed it and opened it. Then tears streamed down his eyes.

"Mom…" Naruto choked out and looked at her in shock, not blinking out of fear that if he did, they'd disappear.

"I'm okay," Naruto said. Kushina hugged him and in the process, she hugged both his shoulder and other arm. He yelped in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kushina said with tears in her eyes. Minato smiled and patted his shoulder. Naruto gritted his teeth and stood. Suddenly, a punch connected with Minato's stomach. Even though he was an Edo Tensei, that didn't lessen the pain he felt from it.

Then Minato got an earful from his son, pertaining to the question of, "Why did you seal the Kyuubi in your own son?!"

* * *

The next day, Tsunade had stepped down to let Minato lead the village, despite his state of resurrection. In the midst of the shock of two nuke nin's destruction of the village, they had fully welcomed Minato back into the seat of leadership, not really seeing either another choice nor caring enough since their houses were burned.

"Yes, D—" Naruto stopped. "Hokage-sama."

"It's okay," Minato smiled. "I requested you two here for a special event."

"Yes?" Naruto saw even Sasuke was interested.

"You two are Jounin. Tsunade-hime and I agreed. Tomorrow is the day the Academy students graduate. You two are also Jounin sensei. I know you two are a little young, but it'll just get you two warmed up," Minato said.

"Do you know the team placements?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, here," Minato handed him a paper with names on it. Reading it over, the two Jounin memorized the names instantly.

* * *

"Should we be late?" Naruto asked. "Oh, who should do the bell test? Or should we do a joint test?"

"Joint test. It'll be more interesting," Sasuke said.

An hour later, one of the boys peered out of the room to look for their late sensei. He walked over to Naruto and Sasuke, who were having a hushed conversation, leaning on the wall.

"Are you Jounin?" the boy asked. Naruto coughed, concealing his laugh. Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, are you?" the boy asked impatiently.

"Yeah," Sasuke said and dragged Naruto into the room.

"I'm looking for Haruko, Daichi, and Kohaku," Sasuke said. The other three gravitated towards Naruto and the two teams followed their sensei up to the roof.

"Why aren't we separating?" Haruko asked.

"Introductions. My team goes first," Sasuke said.

"What? No," Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at Naruto and he returned the glare with an equally strong glare.

"Fine," Naruto huffed. Sasuke smirked.

Once Sasuke's team went, it was Naruto's team.

"I'm Moriko. I like…" she glanced at her male teammate. "My hobby is…dream is…" she blushed harder. "And I hate Kei!"

"I'm Kei. I like Konoha's history. That is also my hobby. I often go into restricted sections to read more. My dream is to work to gather intelligence," Kei said.

"I'm Arashi. I don't like anything and I have but one hobby: to train. I hate a lot of things and my dream is to kill my brother for killing my family," Arashi said. Moriko blushed harder hearing his words.

"Well, we're all together because tomorrow we have a mission. Don't eat breakfast and be on Training Ground 7 at 5am," Sasuke and Naruto said in sync. Then they walked away.

"Wait! Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" the girl on Sasuke's team asked.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.  
"Do you two know each other or something?" the impatient boy on Sasuke's team asked.

"Fine. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I don't like dango. My hobby is training with Sasuke. My dream…I don't feel like telling you," Naruto smiled.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I like dango. I hate ramen. My hobby is training with this idiot. My dream is to kill someone," Sasuke said blankly. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah. Aren't you the brother of that nuke nin? And aren't you the son of the Hokage?" Kei asked. The two Jounin nodded.

"That's so cool!" impatient said. "Teach me something cool!"

Sasuke smirked. "Come over here."

Impatient ran over and then tripped over the ground.

"There. You've learned what the ground tastes like," Sasuke said. The boy coughed and glared.

"I'm complaining to the Hokage about you!" Impatient said.

"So?" Sasuke said.

**A/N The flames are back! Hahaha! It's so interesting when people are hating on Akane. I happen to like her and for the haters, something will happen next chapter and I hope you'll shut up. Oh well. **

**Naruto and Sasuke are Jounin sensei! Woo for my terrible writing! (Have any of you noticed that my writing has gotten progressively worse chapter by chapter?)**

**Review Replies~**

**Reign Of Sorrow – no…**

**skg1991 – Ok, look. Read the A/N. Also, if you don't like this fic, don't read it. But I appreciate the review anyway.**

**darkhuntressxir – I hope this was okay…**

**KoreanKid – Aw, thanks! I hope this usage of them was good.**

**Karkatsbabe – That's hilarious! Salada is such a strange name. So is Bolt. Like, Kishi is on drugs, I swear. I don't like this ship at all and I wish Kishi had done the same thing he'd done with Kiba with an OC…oh well. Salada seems to be okay. But if she's anything like her mom, I will hunt Kishi down and kill him.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N Ok, I actually tried today. Enjoy!**

5am came. One Jounin came walking towards them.

"Where is Naruto-sensei?" Moriko asked.

"You can't call him 'sensei' until you've passed today's _event_," Sasuke smirked. "I think he said he was busy with something."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he's either eating ramen or dreaming about eating ramen," Sasuke said.

Moriko scoffed. "And all you dream about is killing someone."

Arashi looked up and glared at Moriko.

"Passing judgment on things you are ignorant about is going to get you killed," Sasuke warned.

"Oh? Is that so?" Moriko said sarcastically.

"Only those who lost a great deal can say they want to kill. You have no idea how lucky you are to have a normal family," Sasuke's patience was wearing thin.

"What does that even mean, 'normal family'?" Moriko asked.

"It means you have a mother and father and siblings and you've never seen then slaughtered on the floor by someone you cared for," Arashi said suddenly.

"You two are so ridiculous! Why would they even be killed anyway?" Moriko said nervously.

"I'm going to kill my brother for killing my family. It's that simple. Get your head around it," Arashi snapped.

"Then what's your problem? Who do you want to kill?" Moriko glanced at Sasuke.

"It's his sister, Uchiha Akane," Kei said suddenly.

"But she's so pretty! In the Bingo Book everyone looks at her photo and tries to see what makeup she used!" Moriko complained. "Do you remember what makeup she used?" she looked at Sasuke hopefully.

Sasuke couldn't speak. He couldn't form any words. No words would form in his mind. White, hot fury began to boil inside him, filling every vein and every muscle.

"Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is?" a voice asked him. Sasuke whirled around, his facial muscles ready to explode in anger.

"Calm down," Itachi said simply.

"Do you know what kind of makeup Akane used?" Moriko asked Itachi. Itachi looked at her in shock. He ignored her.

"Hey! What's up with the two Uchiha not talking about their sister? What did she even do that was so bad?" Moriko complained. Sasuke began to laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Sasuke screamed. His laughs sounded strained and almost painful.

"W-what?" Moriko flinched.

"You haven't heard? Aren't they in your Academy textbooks?" Itachi asked.

"Here," Kei handed him a textbook. Leafing through it, Itachi found it. It had a photo of him, Sasuke, Shisui, and Akane. Reading, he saw that it simply said a 'deranged murderer who is going to come back to kill the last three Uchiha'.

"Please explain to her," Itachi muttered to Kei. He nodded as Itachi made Sasuke stop laughing.

"Uchiha Akane was the eldest child of the head of the Uchiha clan. Those are her two younger brothers. As a child, the Yellow Flash trained her. In the Academy, she was their top student. In ANBU, she was under the top ANBU and proved to even rival his skill. However, almost four years ago, she killed her clan, sparing only three. No one knows why she did it, and from the looks of it, her reasoning can't be good. As for her whereabouts now, she has joined an organization called 'Akatsuki'. Do you remember when Iwa attacked the village and there were rumors of one person stopping all of their attacks?" Kei asked.

"Yeah," Moriko said.

"It was Akane. I think, as of now, she has the same status as Hokage-sama does; flee-on-sight. Her signature jutsu is black flames. Hence, Uchiha Akane of the Black Flames," Kei said. "I'm just speculating, but if she was such a talented and loyal person within the clan, I just can't accept her sudden change in killing her entire clan."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that perhaps we aren't seeing everything. However, that doesn't change the fact that if we ever see her, we are to run otherwise we'll be killed," Kei said.

* * *

8am came. Uzumaki Naruto came strolling onto the grass.

"You're late!" the Genin snapped.

Naruto smiled and explained to them their mission.

"Start!" Naruto said. All but one Genin hid in the grasses.

"A ninja is supposed to hide," Naruto laid down on the grass and stared at the sky.

"I'm not hiding! I'm going to get a bell!" Daichi yelled.

"Go ahead," Naruto said.

Daichi pulled out shuriken and kunai and hurled them at Naruto. He caught them midair, not even looking back. Growling, Daichi unleashed an earth style jutsu. Naruto jumped into the air to avoid it and before he knew it, Daichi had snuck up behind him and was kicking him hard towards the ground. Upon impact, a crater was made. When the smoke cleared, much to Daichi's frustration was nothing. _A clone…_

Looking around, Daichi saw a bell in the shade of a tree.

"Yeah!" Daichi grinned and ran over to it. As he was about to grab it, a rope tightened around his ankle, sending him upwards and hanging upside down.

"Hey! Get me down!" Daichi yelled. Naruto jumped out of the tree.

"It was obvious it was a trap. Didn't you have any premonition?" Naruto poked his cheek.

"Don't touch me, idiot! Of course I saw it was a trap!" Daichi huffed.

"Then why are you in it?" Naruto sighed.

"Now!" Daichi yelled. Suddenly, Haruko and Kohaku came forth with a fire style jutsu. Easily dousing it with a water style jutsu, Naruto whistled.

"I wasn't aware they were teaching you all jutsu in the Academy. Even elemental jutsu. The most I'd expect was a clone or Kawarimi. Perhaps a Henge. Impressive," Naruto nodded. Haruko cut Daichi loose and the three ran towards Naruto. Two engaged him in taijutsu while Kohaku released another burst of flames.

* * *

While Naruto was going easy on Sasuke's team, Sasuke was testing Naruto's team on genjutsu and sensing presence.

"Where is Arashi-kun…" Moriko asked sadly.

"Moriko, behind you," Sasuke whispered. She turned around and screamed. Jumping out of the tree she was in, she landed on the ground easily.

"Don't do that!" Moriko whined. She blinked; Sasuke wasn't there.

"M-moriko…" the strained voice of Arashi came out of the trees. He stepped out, bloody with many kunai sticking out of him.

"A-arashi-kun," Moriko had tears streaming out of her eyes. She ran over to him and pulled out the kunai. _That's odd…this kunai is a little light…_

Gasping, Moriko formed a seal with her hands and yelled, 'Kai!'.

Her surroundings changed to reveal no Arashi.

With Arashi, Sasuke had been walking and suddenly, Arashi appeared.

"I'm not like Moriko or Kei," Arashi said. He weaved signs and a water style jutsu came rushing towards him. Sasuke smirked and copied the jutsu with his Sharingan. Then, using a fire style jutsu with much more force and chakra, the water vaporized, leaving steam. Arashi tried to jump out of the steam, but was pulled under the ground with only his head sticking out.

"That jutsu I copied from my sensei once," Sasuke said.

Arashi glared at him harshly. Sasuke winked and cast a genjutsu on him.

As Moriko passed out from seeing Arashi's head on the ground, Kei was watching from afar.

"So I hear you go into the restricted section of the Library. Tell me just how much you've gleaned from those pages," Sasuke smiled as Kei's eyes widened as he perched on a branch. Jumping down, Kei held his kunai tightly.

"I know more than you could imagine. Including _what_ Naruto-sensei is," Kei said.

"Ah, that's troubling. You're troubling," Sasuke sighed. He raced towards him and engaged the boy in taijutsu. He was quickly feeling the rough bark of a tree on his back. Wincing, the boy stood and threw kunai at Sasuke. Easily dodging, Sasuke tossed a weak fire style jutsu at him. Shocked, Kei pulled out a scroll and yelled, 'Fuin!'. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as the fire was absorbed into the scroll. _No, it was sealed…_

Sasuke cast a strong genjutsu on the boy and it effectively worked as Kei slumped. Sasuke was walking away, but sensed someone coming up from behind him. Then Sasuke whirled around at breakneck speeds and the boy's abdomen made contact with Sasuke's knee. Coughing, Kei glanced at Sasuke, who had a blank face.

* * *

"Alright, here is lunch," Sasuke handed Arashi and Haruko their lunches. The other four looked at the lunch with varying degrees of hunger.

"Don't let any of them have any, or there will be serious consequences," Naruto said, letting killer intent leak out of him. Arashi and Haruko nodded and then the two Jounin disappeared.

"How was my team?" Naruto asked.

"Kei knows about you and me," Sasuke said. "He's dangerous if Kumo or Iwa gets a hold of him and reads his mind."

"What do you mean? He wasn't joking about the restricted section?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"No. He knows about the Kyuubi and he doesn't think Akane is a heartless murderer," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "We can either pass them or wipe his mind."

"Nah, let's see if they understand teamwork. Anyway, what about Arashi and Moriko?" Naruto sighed.

"Arashi is promising but he's even worse than me when it comes to revenge. He wants to be alone and Moriko fell for my genjutsu for a moment, but then released it. She shows promise for genjutsu and Arashi shows promise for ninjutsu. Kei needs to work on his taijutsu he knows a bit of fuuinjutsu," Sasuke said.

"Well, Daichi purposefully walked into my trap to distract me so his teammates could attack me. Kohaku and Haruko worked well with a strong fire style," Naruto said. "Daichi also has earth style jutsu. I'm surprised these kids know elemental jutsu. Do you think the three of them worked together to get information from the Library. If that's so, then Dad needs to up security on the Library."

They glanced over at the Genin and saw Haruko feeding Kohaku and Daichi. Arashi was grudgingly feeding Kei.

Suddenly, the skies darkened and lightning crackled.

"You!" Sasuke and Naruto glared down at the Genin. "Pass."

"What?" Kei asked. "Pass?"

"This test was teamwork. You pass. Meet us in the Hokage's office tomorrow at 10am," Naruto said. Then the two Jounin walked off, leaving the stunned Genin on the Training Ground.

* * *

50 D-Rank missions, 30-C-Rank, and two B-Rank missions. Naruto and Sasuke's team had done them separately and a significant period of time had passed. At least that's what her spy network had said.

Looking at her calendar, she sighed. Gasping, she fell to her knees and began to cough. Anger welled up in her.

"I should've figured," she said. "I think I need to fulfill Sasuke's wish soon."

Tsunade hadn't healed her completely. It would explain the short time she'd spent 'healing' her when she'd left the base to Konoha to get healed and met Minato on the way. Her disease was still inside, only halfway killed. It was going to grow back stronger than before and she didn't have enough skill in medical ninjutsu to slow it.

_It'll be his birthday present then…_

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the baby.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Jiraiya came into his student's office.

"Let's take a walk. I have some things to discuss with you," Jiraiya said. Minato cocked his head in confusion. The urgent and sad look on his teacher's face made him reconsider declining his offer.

"Okay," Minato stood and followed his teacher to the dango shop.

"Kakashi was waiting," Jiraiya explained Minato's student's appearance. Kakashi made a small wave and sat. As Minato and Jiraiya sat, dango and tea were served. They muttered a small thanks and Minato motioned for Jiraiya to tell whatever he needed to tell.

"My sources say that Akane has a child," Jiraiya said. Kakashi didn't look shocked, only saddened.

"What?" Minato asked. "Are you sure?"

Jiraiya nodded sagely. Minato motioned for him to continue.

"There was an accident. On a mission, Akane was impregnated. She managed to keep this a secret from anyone she knew," Jiraiya said.

"Who is the father?" Minato asked. "And, should I send a team to retrieve the baby should the father be a Konoha nin?"

"It's your choice, sensei," Kakashi said softly, his voice almost breaking. Minato slowly turned to Kakashi. His mouth was slightly agape and he couldn't find any words of consolation for his student.

"Kakashi…" Minato breathed. "You and Akane…"

"I loved her…and she loved me," Kakashi said. He got up and walked away. Minato wanted to console his student but he couldn't find the words to do so.

"Sensei, what should I do?" Minato put his head in his hands.

"What you think is right," Jiraiya sighed. No one had touched the dango or tea. It was too sickening.

* * *

Sasuke's soft footsteps came to a halt as he saw his sister sitting in a chair.

"Isn't today your birthday?" Akane asked.

"Today I'm going to kill you," Sasuke said. "I have no one following me and no one is going to stop me."

With that, a genjutsu battle began. In Akane's genjutsu, Sasuke had his eyes ripped out and in another; he saw Itachi and Shisui being murdered in front of him.

Seeing how genjutsu was going to be useless, they engaged in a weapons bout. Shuriken, kunai, and shadow shuriken raced towards both sides. Her eyes widened as she saw a shadown shuriken in the shadow of another shuriken. Twisting her body to jump in between them, she miscalculated and one of the blades went into her leg. Her graceful movement was cut short as she made contact with the cold hard ground. Ripping out the blade, she looked up at Sasuke, who smirked.

Akane saw that Sasuke thought he had the upper hand. As a ninjutsu battle began, fireballs raced towards one another. It exploded the roof and the two Uchiha landed on the roof. Two more fireballs raced towards one another and Sasuke's fire began to overtake hers. To regain ground, black flames weaved into her flames and made its way to Sasuke. Before she could reach his body, she fell to her knees and began to cough. She looked at her hands and saw blood dripping from it.

She glanced up and saw Sasuke racing towards her with a lightning style jutsu. Once Akane blocked, he had another fireball racing towards her. He missed.

She kicked him hard so that he flew into a wall with the Uchiha crest on it. Making a small crater, he groaned and held his arm. Akane coughed again, with more blood dripping from her hands. Sasuke stood and glared.

"Vanish with the roar of lightning!" Sasuke yelled and lightning came down onto Akane. Smirking, Sasuke slumped against the wall. _It's over…_

As the dust cleared, Sasuke gasped as he saw his sister's form in Susano'o. A red skeleton enveloped her body and she slowly made her way over to Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke's Curse Mark activated and Orochimaru's eight snakes came rushing out of the Mark.

As Akane cut off the heads of the ugly white snakes, Sasuke tried to catch his breath and think of a way to counter her Susano'o with no chakra left. Orochimaru's slimy body came out of the last snake and he talked about a sword, to which neither Uchiha could care. Akane simply stabbed him and absorbed the snake. Sasuke stood and deactivated his Sharingan, not having enough chakra to keep it activated. As Akane coughed more blood for the last time, she poked Sasuke's forehead, she transferred her doujutsu abilities to him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, forgive me. I love you. Take care of Keisuke," Akane said and collapsed, breath leaving her lungs for the last time. Sasuke's eyes moved to look at his dead sister. Blood ran down his cheek.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a dark place. He sat up and winced as he felt his side scream in pain. Looking around, he only saw a candle illuminating the room. Then he saw another shinobi.

As Sasuke saw the other shinobi's Sharingan, black flames came towards him. Softly cursing, the shinobi stepped back into the shadows to get rid of the flames.

"What was that and who are you?" Sasuke demanded. His voice sounded weak as it reached his ears.

"That was the Amaterasu Akane transferred to you," he said. "And, I'm Madara."

"What does that mean? Why would she do that?" Sasuke asked.

"To protect you," Madara said.

"Why would she do something like that?"

"You still don't get it? She wanted to make sure we didn't meet. You'll understand once you hear me out," Madara said. "Think back to the kind older sister of yours."

Sasuke remembered her soothing his nightmares and her smile and reassuring words. Screaming out in disbelief, Sasuke began to almost panick.

"Calm down."

"Akane was the enemy. She killed our entire clan," Sasuke said.

"She did it as a mission assigned to her from Konoha. But in order to kill her clan, she had to erase her emotions. However, she couldn't kill her precious younger brothers."

Sasuke listened to his story, starting with the Uchiha coup and surveillance and then Akane's burden of undertaking the role of being a spy for Konoha and turning into a double agent. It moved onto how she had no choice but to kill them all before they sparked a civil was and then a Fourth Shinobi World War. Then it led to the night that changed Sasuke's life forever.

"Lies! They're all lies!" Sasuke said. "This can't be true!"

"Sasuke, she did what she did for the world's sake, for Konoha's sake, and most of all, for your sake," Madara said.

"Lies!"

"Then tell my why you're still alive. Because if she really wanted to kill you, you'd already be dead," Madara said simply. "To her, your life was far more precious than the village she gave up everything for. This is the true sibling love she had for you."

* * *

Sasuke woke up again in Konoha. Looking around, he saw the white everything of the hospital.

"Sasuke," Itachi breathed out in relief.

"Itachi…how long have you known?" Sasuke coughed a little, his throat dry.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"About…nee-chan," Sasuke said. Itachi's eyes barely widened but the sudden affectionate use of her name proved his fears.

"A long time," Itachi sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you would've sought her out. She died to keep you safe. If I told you the truth, you would've run away and she either would've killed you or sent you back barely alive," Itachi said. "She truly loved you, you know that?"

Sasuke nodded a little. "She died to protect a village that despised her."

"To protect you," Itachi added, contradicting what his statement implied.

"Do you know what her last words were?"

"What were they?"

"'I'm sorry, Sasuke, forgive me. I love you. Take care of Keisuke'," Sasuke said.

"Keisuke?" Itachi frowned. "Who is that?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't know."

* * *

"…sensei…Kaka…"

The door slammed open but Kakashi didn't move.

"Get up."

Kakashi didn't move. He felt his body being lifted to his feet. He turned back to his bed and laid back down. A groan of frustration echoed in his ears. It wasn't his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei! You can't do this! I don't know what your problem is, but you need to get _up!_" Naruto said. A flash of yellow light followed those words.

"Kakashi, Sasuke is in the village. I think you should hear them out. Their story is very…surprising. Please don't get so depressed," Minato said. As Minato was disappeared, Kakashi got up and shuffled to the hospital with no shoes or his vest.

Itachi looked up as he saw Kakashi.

"Kakashi-senpai, Hokage-sama told me about her _condition._ I have some things you and Sasuke should hear," Itachi said. His eyes looked distant. Kakashi took a seat and listened.

"Akane didn't kill my clan out malice. She did it to prevent a coup. After that, she joined an organization and I suppose at that point, she developed an illness as she cared for her baby. Today, Akane died," Itachi said. "I know it's sudden and I'm rambling..." Itachi spread his hands out in a defeated gesture.

"What?" Kakashi felt his heart drop into negative temperatures. "How?"

"As I was fighting her, she kept coughing blood and eventually used up all her chakra to transfer her doujutsu abilities to me. I found this out when I was suddenly able to use the Amaterasu. Her dying words were, 'I'm sorry, Sasuke, forgive me. I love you. Take care of Keisuke'," Sasuke said. "I suppose Keisuke is her baby."

"Kakashi-senpai, what Hokage-sama said about you and Akane…" Itachi trailed off.

"K-keisuke?" Kakashi said softly. "I…I need to go."

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Minato looked up to see Kakashi walk in.

"I'd like to retrieve Akane's child from the Akatsuki base. I know I can't go alone, so please summon some people to come and help me," Kakashi said. Minato was shocked Kakashi would ask for help so easily, knowing he was the stubborn, proud shinobi he was.

"O-okay," Minato said slowly.

**A/N Yep! Don't believe it? Read it again. I really tried and I hope it came out well. This chapter was a bit long too…**

**Review Replies~**

**KoreanKid – Hehe…I think I may have proved you wrong a bit with some parts that I pulled from canon…I'm so lazy!**

**Reign Of Sorrow – Sorry it's so strange. I really need to put 'OC warning' and 'AU' in the summary…**

**darkhuntressxir – Meh, I guess. I don't know if you could call them weird but oh well.**

**Karkatsbabe – Yes! I was one of those Sakura haters. She is useless and Sasuke is too good for her. And Naruto and Sasuke's hairstyle…why…**

**DLTA811 – Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

Minato sighed and closed his eyes. "What I am about to say is highly confidential."

A Hyuuga, an Uchiha, and Kakashi stood uncomfortably.

"Where to begin…" Minato paused. "Uchiha Akane is dead. Sometime before she defected from Konoha ranks, she had a child with a Konoha shinobi. It is believed this child is still in her organization's base and because the father is still a loyal Konoha shinobi and to his plea to retrieve the child, I have requested that you three go and retrieve his child," Minato said. He pulled out a map and rolled it out on his desk.

"Now, here is where our intel has located their base, close to the border of the Land of Wind and Amegakure," Minato pointed on the map. "It will take you about three days to reach that point. I don't want this to be a fight with this organization, seeing how it is full of dangerous nuke-nin. This is simply a retrieval mission. However, if you are confronted, try to maintain the child's safety and your own."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the three said dully.

"You are dismissed," Minato said. They walked out and as the door clicked closed, Minato sighed. He felt his blood boil in anger and his heart drop in sorrow. Akane was probably one of his most promising students and to hear that she had died of a disease after sacrificing so much, he wanted to bring her back and tell her she didn't have to try so hard and she didn't have to throw her whole life away. If he had been Hokage then, he would've stopped the Uchiha and she wouldn't have suffered.

Standing, Minato walked out of his office.

"I'm going home early," Minato said to his assistant. She nodded and filled out some more papers.

* * *

Flopping down onto the couch, Minato sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kushina handed him a cup of tea.

"Akane is dead and her child is in the base of her organization on the border of Suna and Ame," Minato said. "I wish none of this had happened."

Kushina nodded, remembering Mikoto. Her and Mikoto had been best of friends in the Academy and fought alongside each other in the Third Shinobi World War. Kushina had been crushed to learn that someone she considered to be a daughter had murdered her best friend.

"Me too," Kushina said. For a few minutes they sat in silence, not knowing how to continue talking about people they had cared for.

"Who did you summon?" Kushina asked softly.  
"Kakashi, Itachi, and a Hyuuga Branch member who volunteered, Hideki. I think they might make a good group for this kind of thing; Kakashi does ninjutsu, Itachi does genjutsu and Hideki does taijutsu. I hope that they won't be killed. After all, the Akatsuki is full of nuke nin," Minato sipped his tea.

* * *

Leaving the village before anyone could ask, the small team of three left a few minutes after being briefed for their mission. As they began their journey to a place where a dear friend had spent her remaining years there, it began to rain.

Kakashi looked at the sky and almost didn't know how to feel. She had loved him, sacrificed everything for the village, and died without a kindness in her dying breaths. His chest felt tight and he wanted to cry. Remembering whom he was with, he abandoned that thought. He'd probably consider it when they found the child. Of course, _not_ finding them, or not being able to get them wasn't an option. It was either they get the child or they died trying.

The three of them traveled in silence until the faint light from the sun that glowed from behind the clouds was no more. In nightfall it was raining even harder.

"You'd think we were already in Ame," Hideki said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Itachi answered. Hideki followed his gaze to Kakashi, who was looking at the clouds with a distant look.

"What's his problem?" Hideki whispered, getting closer to Itachi. But like that prevented the Copy Ninja from hearing him. On the other hand, it wasn't like he cared.

"I don't know," Itachi said.

"Since you're her brother, I thought it would be the closest thing to the real thing. I'd always liked her…even though she was rough around the edges and didn't like social things. So, I'm jealous of whoever was the father…" Hideki sighed. "Who do you think it is?"

"Akane didn't really talk to me about that kind of thing. She never really showed feelings for someone outright, even if she did like someone. But, if she did like someone, I doubt she'd tell me. We were too busy in the Uchiha Compound," Itachi said.

* * *

Morning came. No birds chirped to alert the ninja of the dawn. There was no rustle in the wind. It was still with the small, almost inaudible _tap_ of drops of water coming down from the leaves. Itachi opened his eyes and saw Kakashi still in the same position, still looking out into the distance. Standing, the Uchiha surveyed the Copy Ninja.

"Morning, Kakashi-senpai," Itachi said. Kakashi nodded slightly and glanced at the Hyuuga, who was rubbing his eyes. After a moment, they began their journey again.

As they passed through forests and the occasional stream of water or stretch of desert or marsh, it was in silence. Itachi and Kakashi could tell it was grating on the Hyuuga's mind. It was only a matter of time until…

"Kakashi, what do you think of Akane?" Hideki asked. Kakashi suddenly couldn't find any words. Internally sighing, Kakashi carefully picked his words.

"I suppose she's simply a nuke-nin. I didn't really think much of her, either in a good light or bad," Kakashi answered.

Hideki frowned. He didn't expect that answer to be so plain but then hard to continue on with. Sighing, Hideki yielded to the silence the two Sharingan ninja presented.

* * *

Finally.

Stopping a few hundred feet away from the entrance, the three Konoha nin sensed for any chakra and Itachi looked for anyone who could be concealing their chakra. Meanwhile, Hideki did a headcount of how many were in the base. They were lucky; there were only a few people in the base at the time. Glancing at one another, they jumped to land in front of the entrance.

"How do we enter?" Hideki asked. He scanned it with his Byakugan but to no avail. Before Itachi could explain what type of seal it was, the huge boulder blocking it began to open.

As faint sunlight began to trickle into the area behind the boulder, a person was seen, the person having opened the boulder on the other side.

"Who are you?" the person asked. The three Konoha nin recognized him. To be honest, it's never good if you recognize them because then the opposite holds true. It would prove to be a more difficult and bloodier battle then.

"Oh…you're _her_ brother," the blonde man sighed. "And…"

Itachi prepared to weave seals.

"_THE ONE THAT KILLED HER!_" Deidara yelled and flung clay at Itachi. Itachi began to slowly lead Deidara away, to which Deidara hadn't noticed. Itachi decided he was too focused on her death to pay attention to something so critical.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Hideki snuck into the base. Hideki led the way with his Byakugan, having already located the child.

Running down the halls and making an innumerable amount of turns down barely lit hallways. They stopped at a hallway that led into darkness.

"Let's go," Hideki urged and Kakashi followed. Hideki reached for the handle to open the door and to both of their surprises, nothing came out or attacked them. It was a simple room mildly lit. Cautiously stepping in, the two ninja held their breath.

A cry pierced the still air. Then two. Kakashi froze. _No way…_

Hideki turned around and saw a woman standing in the doorway.

"They are of no concern to me. Take them if you want," the woman said simply. "And if you don't leave in the next ten minutes, I will explode this entire base."

Kakashi couldn't believe this nuke-nin was so calm about enemy nin entering their base and taking possible future assets. Shaking off the thought, he turned to the child, no, children. Taking a step forward, then another, Kakashi found himself moving towards perhaps the last living human who held half of Akane's…_everything. _From her personality to her legacy to her sorrows and, if Kakashi saw right, her black hair. Taking the children into his arms the same way he did almost sixteen years ago, he felt both sorrow and something akin to excitement.

"Kakashi-san, look at this," Hideki held up a paper. Kakashi glanced at it and shrugged. Handing Hideki the children, Kakashi took all of the scrolls and papers and sealed them into a scroll. Looking around, he found more scrolls tucked away. _We've got maybe seven minutes left…_

For the rest of the time, Kakashi and a clone looked around with Hideki's Byakugan for more scrolls or anything else that signified she'd lived besides those she'd sent to the grave as both a loyal Konoha nin and a nuke-nin.

"I think we've got the rest of them. Is there anything else you'd like to take?" Hideki asked. Glancing around, Kakashi found a small closet. Opening it, he saw a cloak with red clouds and a necklace. Slipping the necklace into his pocket, he sighed.

"Let's go before we end up being in the middle of an explosion," Kakashi said. Nodding, Hideki led the way out of the base. When they'd reached the sunlight, Hideki handed the children back to Kakashi and quickly found Itachi, who didn't look hurt at all. A bit of dirt smudged his face.

"What of the nuke-nin?" Kakashi asked.

"Dead. Where is the child?"

"Children," Kakashi corrected. Itachi turned to look at Kakashi and his eyes widened.

"Let's get back. I'm sure these children are hungry," Itachi gave a small smile.

* * *

Three Konoha nin came racing into the village. One stopped to greet the gatekeepers while the other two raced to the hospital.

The children were admitted into the infant ward and Kakashi and Itachi went to the Hokage's office. As they walked, a slight breeze washed over them, swaying their hair and lifting a few leaves into the wind. Kakashi looked at the setting sun and for once, he felt like he was finally walking a path that would lead to something not filled with regrets. Closing his visible eye, Kakashi sighed. _Is this what being fulfilled feels like? If it is, Akane, I won't fail you. Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to them. _

"…mission was a success," Itachi said. Kakashi opened his eye to see Minato with a slight smile.

"Anything else?" Minato asked.

"Yes. It was twins," Itachi said. "We don't know the girl's name, so I suppose Akane had left it up to Kakashi-senpai to decide."

"Yeah. You can go, Itachi. Sasuke has been released from the hospital. I'm sure he's waiting for you," Minato said. As the door closed, Kakashi took another glance at his sensei. Minato still kept those kind eyes on his face.

"I didn't dismiss you because to finalize their paperwork, I need a name. What is the girl's name?" Minato asked. Kakashi paused.

"I'd been thinking about that. I had sealed all of Akane's papers and scrolls and I'd read them over. She had outlined a few names but I suppose in her last breath she couldn't tell Sasuke what the child's name would be. I suppose it could be…" Kakashi looked at the ceiling. "Emiko."

"Smiling child?" Minato asked, slightly shocked.

"I can only imagine the smile she had when she saw them for the first time. I want her daughter to embody the smile I'd missed. I'd only seen Akane smile a few times, but when she did, it was like the atmosphere somehow lightened," Kakashi explained. "I'm going to see if I can bring them home."

"Wait," Minato said sharply. Kakashi turned around.

"You don't know anything about raising children. That's why…" Minato paused. "Come in."

A woman with bright red hair gave a cheery smile and dragged Kakashi out of the room.

* * *

"Keisuke!"

Kakashi grabbed the six year old and gave a scathing look.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To wherever mom is!" the boy yelled back, keeping back tears. Emiko narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Keisuke-nii, mom is dead. I don't know why you insist on thinking we have one. She died giving birth to us, remember?" Emiko asked.

"Shut up! Everyone at the Academy has one! Why is so bad to look for mine? I know I've got one!" Keisuke wiggled out of Kakashi's grasp to get into Emiko's face.

"She's dead! There's no point in looking for her if she's dead! All you'll find is a grave!" Emiko yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Kakashi, for once despite Kushina's help, didn't know how to deal with this. _I'll stop them before they kill each other…_

"You want to find her and any denial I get is a lie!" Keisuke yelled. Emiko flinched and looked away.

"Dad, where is mom?" Emiko asked quietly, her voice breaking.

"Your mother, huh?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. "Let's take a walk. I've got some things to tell you two. I suppose you're old enough."

Confused, the two children followed their father to a Training Ground, one that hadn't been restored, specially on Hokage's orders.

"Why are we so far?" Emiko asked. Kakashi shook his head and sat down as the children followed suit.

"Tell me, who do you think your mother is?" Kakashi asked.

"Some normal lady," Keisuke answered on impulse.

"That isn't entirely the case. Your mother was Uchiha Akane," Kakashi said, trying not to choke on her name, having not passed through his lips for six years.

"W-what? The nuke-nin?" Emiko asked. "I don't understand…"

"Until she was 21, she was a loyal Konoha nin. Then, she murdered her entire clan. After that, she left the village, leaving only three Uchiha alive, two being her brothers. Three years later, she died. I've kept you unfairly from the truth. I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

"So…she didn't die giving birth to us?" Keisuke asked. Kakashi shook his head. "And…tell us what she was like."

"Actually, I think I'd only be able to tell you a small part of her personality. He would probably be a better person to ask," Kakashi gestured to a person behind them.

"So these are her children?" a small smile curved around the words. Kakashi nodded.

"Who are you?" Keisuke asked.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Nee-chan's younger brother," Sasuke smiled and began to tell them about their late mother.

* * *

"Ah, there you are," Itachi said. "Oh, these must be Keisuke and Emiko," Itachi glanced at Kakashi, who nodded.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?" Emiko asked.

"You're just as sharp as she was," Itachi smiled.

Emiko smiled.

"And have just a precious smile as she did," Itachi said.

"Did you want to take them into the Uchiha Compound?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yeah. With this information, I think it would be best for them to be trained with their clan jutsu. It'll get them closer to their mother, I suppose," Itachi sighed. Kakashi eye-smiled.

So then it was that Hatake Keisuke and Hatake Emiko grew into powerful shinobi, living in their mother's shadow, unbeknownst to anyone else, even when they did unlock their Sharingan. Keisuke had his father's unmistakable silver hair while Emiko had her mother's silky black hair.

Hatake Kakashi finally felt like he'd done the right things in his life. Looking back, he was glad he'd met Akane. If he hadn't, he might've been an empty shell with no one left to care for. _If I were to die now, I'd have no regrets. Well, I'd have one regret. That would be that I wasn't there to see Akane's last moments and to tell her that everything would be alright._

He was finally feeling like everything was going to turn out okay. _My heart…is warm. Thank you, Akane, for saving me._

**A/N Last chapter! Sudden, huh? I don't know if I should continue in a sequel… So anyway, I'm glad I got to nearly a hundred reviews! Thank you all for the support!**

**Review Replies~**

**Karkatsbabe – Yeah. If you watch the last bit of the Sasuke and Itachi vs Kabuto battle where Itachi's spirit is going away, he looks like Fugaku. Just watch the last part and you'll see. I don't know if it's just me or not…**

**speedslasher – Heh, no. This is the last chapter and if I even do a sequel, I probably won't be focusing on Naruto.**

**KoreanKid – Oh well. Not really Naruto-centric. Thanks for the consistently kind reviews!**

**Reign Of Sorrow – Yep! I can't tell if you liked this twist or not though…**

**darkhuntressxir – Yes. I'm not going to go into detail about when Akane and Kakashi…well…yeah. **

**So…sequel?**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do plan to do a sequel…but it's so hard to write. I have wisps of things I want to include, but then those will only last a chapter or two. Not really plot worthy. **

**That's why I want **_**ALL**_** of you to review to tell me plot! Please?**

**Review.**

**Do it.**

**Now.**

**Kakashi will make you.**

**Akane will haunt you.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Oh you're still here?**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Please review. It'll make for a more enjoyable plot!**

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I can't decide so I came up with a few ideas. I set up a poll so make sure you vote!**

**Option 1**

"What?" Kushina's breath hitched. "But…"

"You miscarried," Yuko put quotation marks around the word 'miscarried'. "At least, that's what you were told."

"A stillborn, actually," Yuko corrected.

"That doesn't explain—" Kushina started.

"I'm not allowed to explain, unless Danzo-sama tells you explicitly," Yuko smiled.

"That bastard—"

"Not at all. I'm alive, aren't I?"

Kushina stopped. She was right. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and Yuko disappeared in a shunshin.

"All this time…" Kushina dropped to her knees and beat the ground with her fist. After a few moments, the ground began to form cracks. Tears rolled down her face and she could taste them as they slid across her lips to her teeth to her tongue. Her cries grew softer until her chest hurt from keeping in her sorrow.

* * *

"Kaa-san?" Naruto tapped her shoulder. Kushina looked up at the young man of now 28. Kushina felt old now.

"N-naruto," Kushina pulled him down to kneel with her and she began to cry more.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Your sister…is Yuko," Kushina choked out. Naruto frowned and picked her up. Kushina didn't object for once; she was too tired and saddened to fight.

Naruto opened the door and set Kushina on the couch.

"I'm home and—" Minato saw Kushina's depressed state and went over to her.

Things went downhill from there…including an investigation on Danzo.

**Option 2**

Turn back time to when Keisuke and Emiko are five.

"Keisuke-nii?" Emiko asked as they sat at the base of a tree under the shade.

"What?"

"I found this pretty lake. Do you want to see?" Emiko smiled. Keisuke always liked it when she smiled; she was prettier that way.

"Yeah. It's hot," Keisuke said as he gestured at the air. Emiko nodded.

It was the heat of summer. Everything seemed to boil, including the icy water that was expensive this time of year, as usual. Even the air was somehow scalding. However, it would be strange for it not to be so during the summer; it was the Land of Fire after all.

Keisuke followed Emiko through the village streets. Suddenly, Emiko took a sudden turn and veered off the path and into brush and trees. She crawled through the plants, wincing as some made small cuts on her skin, making bright red streaks on her pale skin.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Keisuke hissed.

"When am I ever wrong?" Emiko glanced back at him.

"Whenever I'm right," Keisuke smirked. Emiko sighed and kept going.

Finally, they broke through the plants and stood on a small cliff overlooking a lake. On the other side was a dock. Oddly enough, there was a person walking to the edge of the dock and suddenly, flames burst from the person's place and the two children were amazed by such a show. As the fire died down, they peered into the steam and saw that the person was gone.

"Where did they go?" Keisuke wondered. Emiko shook her head.

"Right here," the voice said. The children shrieked and in their panic, the cliff broke and the children tumbled down towards the lake.

Suddenly, the were caught by someone. They looked up and saw the face of their father eye-smiling at them. They looked over at the cliff and saw a clone with the mysterious person who scared them.

"What did you do to my kids to make their chakra levels spike that high?" the clone sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't mean it," the young man smiled and waved his hands in a gesture to say, _It's fine, don't worry!_ His hands both looked like they were waving, but they were about shoulder height.

"Oh? And you expect me to believe you, rather than my adorable children?" Kakashi drawled. A kunai twirled on his finger.

"There not just yours," Sasuke snapped.

"Sasuke, if you want to discuss something else, I'd be happy to. Just not right now," Kakashi said, implying he didn't want to talk about the mother of his children in front of them.

"You mean you haven't told them?" Sasuke began to get angry. "You haven't told them who their mother is?"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said sharply. "You know just as well as I do that she is dangerous."

"Was, Kakashi-sensei. Don't forget that," Sasuke growled and walked across the water back to the dock.

"Tou-san, who was that?" Keisuke asked.

**Option 3**

Instead of trying out the Limited Tsukuyomi on Naruto and Sakura, Tobi tries it out on Keisuke and Emiko just before the war starts.

**Option 4**

(Hehe…so lazy.)

Since Keisuke and Emiko are Genin when Iwa and Kumo decide to declare war on Konoha for some past murder or something, they are in the reserves for fighting. Iwa and Kumo are much stronger than they had expected and someone in those two allied nations (to which much of the Konoha ranks couldn't understand; those two had been at each other's throats since the beginning) had stumbled upon Orochimaru's old scripts: a copied version of the Edo Tensei in an innocent scroll.

Rumors and photos could not even begin to describe Uchiha Akane to her children.

**A/N If you want to see something happen that I didn't come up with, you can review. I give you permission to review. So do it. NOW.**


End file.
